


Rhiawen

by NemesisNyx, Varalisse



Series: The Falasion Legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Trooper and Female Concular are twins, Fluff and Smut, Mild S&M, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/pseuds/Varalisse
Summary: Rhiawen is a female trooper with minor anger issues. Rowenda is her twin. How the trooper and her twin fit into the world of Sihobeon and Thravang.





	1. Rhiawen 0

**Author's Note:**

> Rhiawen -said Rye-when  
> Rowenda -said Row-when-da  
> Melangell - said Melon-nesh

Rhiawen was going to have one hell on an anniversary.

 

She was seventeen and drinking in a bar by herself. Or, that was her plan.

 

She was celebrating her one year anniversary of being in the military. It was nice to commemorate. Even if it was a sad occasion.

 

Rhiawen put on her celebration outfit, a mid-thigh length skirt, a shirt that showed off her ample bosom and a good bit of her blue skin, had her grey hair styled in a loose pony tail, and she was wearing her fancy sandals. Her belief was if she was going to drink away her sorrow in a bar she might as well look fabulous doing it.

 

Rhiawen sauntered into the nearest cantina to the academy dormitory. She stopped just inside the door, looking around for a spot that would get her ignored for most of the night. Ah, back bar, near a very sad, lonely looking grey Cathar. Perfect.

 

Rhiawen walked over to the bar. “Hello Mack.”

 

“Hey Rhiawen. Your usual?” Mack was a pleasant looking middle aged Bothan.

 

“Not tonight. Tonight I want something special.” Rhiawen winked at the bartender. She had a particular drink she always asked for when she was feeling depressed.

 

“Ah. Coming right up.” Mack nodded, he understood.

 

Rhiawen leaned against the bar and waited as Mack mixed her drink. Her gaze fell on the somber looking Cathar five stools down from where she was standing.

 

Now that was somebody under a cloud of depression.

 

Mack slid Rhiawen’s drink across the bar.

 

“What’s his damage?” Rhiawen jerked her head at the Cathar.

 

“He's celebrating an anniversary with an ex girlfriend that recently died.” Mack shook his head.

 

“Life mate?” Rhiawen had heard about the Cathar tradition of life mates.

 

“Nope. Just an ex, lost her tragically a couple months ago.” Mack began organizing bar tab receipts.

 

“How do you know all this?” Rhiawen cocked an eyebrow. It never ceased to amaze her how much bartenders knew.

 

“He’s been coming in every day for two months, never drinking anything but one beer. But tonight he walks in, oh, about two hours ago, asks for two shots of Corellian whiskey, one of which he drank then apologized  to some female about leaving her to die.” Mack shrugged. “Guy is really torn up about it.”

 

“Huh.” Rhiawen took a sip of her drink and walked over to sit on the stool beside the Cathar, after Mack’s story, she had found her drinking buddy for the night. She plopped down inelegantly and continued sipping her drink.

 

The Cathar barely spared her glance. This was turning out better than she hoped. He didn’t seem to want to talk, which was fine with Rhiawen. She just wanted somebody she could be miserable with because tomorrow, tomorrow she’d be with her sister and her friends and she couldn’t be miserable.

 

Rhiawen sighed and drank the rest of her drink. “Mack! Get me five shots, please.” She tapped her knuckles against the bar. “Make that fifteen shots. I want to be miserable and drunk as quickly as possible.”

 

Mack nodded and went to pour her fifteen shots.

 

Rhiawen felt more than saw the Cathar turn to look at her instead of his drink.

 

“Fifteen shots?” His voice was deep, it sent a shiver down Rhiawen’s spine. “That going to make you drunk?” His voice held mild concern as he took in Rhiawen’s four foot eleven inch slim frame. What he was actually asking was ‘you sure that won’t make you black out?’

 

“Yep.” Rhiawen nodded her head. Please don’t let him want to have a conversation. “Thanks for your concern though,” Rhiawen finally noticed he was wearing fatigues and his rank, “Lieutenant, sir.”

 

Rhiawen thought about getting up and leaving but decided against it.

 

“You at the academy?” He finished his glass of whiskey and signaled for more.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen could smell the whiskey on his breath. He must have had a lot of whiskey in the two hours he’d been here.

 

“Naval?”

 

“No, sir. Just finished my first year. Hoping for Special Forces.” Rhiawen watched with admiration as Mack brought over her shots and the Cathar’s whiskey all at once.

 

The Cathar nodded and slid his whiskey over to himself.

 

Rhiawen downed eight of her shots in the time before the Cathar spoke again.

 

“Why do you need to be drunk and miserable quickly?” He was studying the amber liquid in his glass.

 

Rhiawen turned and looked at him. He was what, ten years older than her? Gods but he looked so depressed. “Because I’m celebrating the one year anniversary of being dumped by my ex.” Rhiawen swallowed another two shots.

 

He nodded. “I’m celebrating what would have been mine and my ex’s one year anniversary.” The Cathar downed his glass of whiskey.

 

Rhiawen slid him two of her shots. She hadn’t meant to share but she figured it couldn’t hurt. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, why is it ‘would have been’?”

 

The Cathar downed one of the shots she gave him. He made a face. “What kind of alcohol is this?” He stared at the empty shot glass. “Because as of three months ago, she died.” He patted the letter in his pocket. “She died a month after starting her new job.” He downed the second shot.

 

Rhiawen gestured for Mack to pour twenty five more shots. “I’m sorry to hear that, sir.”

 

“I’m not a ‘sir’ tonight, cadet.” The Cathar held out his hand. “Aric.”

 

“Rhiawen.” Rhiawen accepted the handshake. She slid Aric her three remaining shots.

 

“So why is being dumped by your ex a cause for drinking alone in a cantina?” Aric gestured to the bar before downing another shot.

 

“Because my sister is still with ‘em.” Rhiawen watched as Aric almost spewed the shot.

 

“So your ex dumped you to be with your sister?” Aric turned his green gaze on her.

 

“No, no, no. Nothing like that.” Rhiawen nodded as Mack placed the twenty five shots in front of her, she slid fifteen over to Aric, kept ten for herself. She noticed Aric’s raised brow. “You have to catch up with me on shots.” She nodded for him to take a shot. “My ex is the Jedi Order. My sister is still a Jedi. And it sucks. I got the boot a year ago yesterday, joined the military a year ago exactly today. Haven’t looked back.” Rhiawen took a shot. “Kind of a shitty birthday present but, hey, it was the Jedi, the whole eschewing gifts thing happens. They also aren’t ones to celebrate birthday. Says it causes unfair expectations or some such banthashit. I only remember my birthday because I was six when they found us.” Rhiawen took another shot. “Water under the bridge.” Another shot.

 

Aric grunted. “Sounds like something the Order would do. Abandon you when you’re no longer useful.” He took six shots in quick succession.

 

“I take it you have experience in that department as well, sir?” Rhiawen raised her eyebrow. Interesting, what did the Jedi do to this guy?

 

“They abandoned my ex, she died because the Order didn’t follow through with a promise.” Aric finished off his shots. “And it’s Aric tonight, Rhiawen. I’m not your superior. Hells, I’m not even a soldier any more than you’re a cadet. We’re just two people drinking in a cantina.”

 

“Aric, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re wearing fatigues.” Rhiawen clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in for a conspiratorial stage whisper. “You’re a drunk soldier. I’m a drunk civilian.”

 

Aric looked down at his outfit in mock surprise. “Damn, I knew I should’ve worn my pajamas. They’re my only bit of clothing that don’t have my rank or military insignia on them.”

 

“And what do your pajamas look like?” Rhiawen laughed at the thought of the Cathar drinking in public in his pjs.

 

“I sleep in the nude, so grey and furry.” Aric squinted his eyes and looked off in the distance.

 

Rhiawen burst into laughter. “Yeah, your fatigues are better to go drinking in. At least in public. Even though, I’m sure there are loads of people that wouldn’t object to you being in the buff while drinking in public.”

 

Aric turned to look at her, another shot in his hand. “Are you one of those people?”

 

“Maybe.” Rhiawen winked bawdily at him, also clutching another shot.

 

“Why, Cadet Rhiawen, are you saying that you are willing to fraternize with a superior officer?” Aric acted scandalized.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant. And I am willing to accept all forms of punishment.” Rhiawen laughed and downed another shot.

 

Aric laughed and down one too.

 

Neither of them felt very miserable for the moment.

 

#

Rhiawen had no idea how drinking in a cantina with Aric the no last name lieutenant Cathar had come to this but she was sure glad it did.

 

Her skirt hiked up to her waist, her back pressed to the outside wall of the cantina as Aric pounded into her, his teeth nibbling her neck, his hands in her clothes, one wrapped around a breast the other on her ass, pressing her more firmly into his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into the back of his thighs, one hand scraping the back of his skull, the other doing its damnedest to leave nail marks on his back as she meet him thrust for thrust. Aric’s growling groans in her ear as she sucked his ear lobe between her teeth

 

Rhiawen’s heels and nails dug in harder as Aric’s hand on her ass guided her hips to tilt into a new position.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen gasped into his ear as she bit down, hard.

 

Aric growled in response and sped up.

 

The climax was quick, harsh, wrought out guttural grunts of satisfaction from both. Aric yowled before biting down hard on Rhiawen’s neck as he came. Rhiawen clamped her legs around his hips, viselike her nails digging in so hard she thought she drew blood. She knew that Aric did draw blood with his bite.

 

Panting, Aric disengaged himself but kept Rhiawen pressed against the wall. He licked the sting of his bite away.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t climaxed that hard in a while.” What Aric meant was he never climaxed that hard, not even with his ex. He had never bitten Sihobeon hard enough to draw blood during their love making.

 

“It’s alright.” Rhiawen pulled her hand up, saw blood under her nails. “I’ve never climaxed that hard ever.” What she meant was that she had never climaxed at all. Her last lover had been a fellow Jedi and their sex was only long enough for her to lose her virginity. Her partner had lasted all of thirty seconds inside her.

 

Aric gently placed Rhiawen’s legs back to the ground, he even straightened her clothing. “Do you want to go back into the cantina?” He slowly met her eyes. He didn’t want to go back into the cantina, he wanted to spend more time with the woman that helped him climax so hard he reverted back to his basic nature.

 

“Nah, I think I’m going to head home. Promised my sister I wouldn’t have a hangover for our birthday party.” Rhiawen meant that she wanted Aric to take her home.

 

“Would you like for me to walk you back to the dorms?” Aric silently cursed. If she lived in the dorms then he really would have to leave her.

 

“I don’t live in the dorms. I share a place with my sister. It’s close to the dorms though.” Rhiawen smiled tentatively.

“Then that’s even more of a reason I need to see you home safely. Since you aren’t going back to the dorms.” Aric was pleased.

 

“Thank you, Aric.” Rhiawen tucked her grey hair behind her ear.

 

Aric grunted happily and gestured for Rhiawen to lead the way.

 

#

Again, unsure how it happened, but Rhiawen and Aric started making out in the lift of her apartment complex. She was even unsure of how they made it down the hallway and she was able to unlock the door to her flat.

 

“Wow, you’ve got a roomy place for a cadet.” Aric said after he was able to look around the entry way after they broke off long enough for Rhiawen to lock the door once more.

 

“I share it with my sister.” Rhiawen half pushed, half dragged Aric to the living room. She finally stopped beside the couch.

 

Aric wrapped his hands around Rhiawen head and tried to pull her in for another kiss.

 

Rhiawen giggled and shook her head. She took off her shoes and threw them into the bin by the front door. She kissed down Aric’s torso until she reached his belt, kneeling in front of him, she undid his pants and pulled out his quickly hardening cock.

 

Rhiawen licked the tip, looking up at him as she did so. His gaze was glazed, his eyes half lidded. Rhiawen sucked the tip into her mouth, enveloping it slowly in the warm, wet heat. She felt his velvety skin against her lips as she sucked and licked and pumped with her hand. Aric’s hands slowly fisted in her hair.

 

He groaned, his head falling back, his hands beginning to guide her gently as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth, throat rumbling from growls, yowls, and moans of pleasure.

 

Aric hissed a growl as Rhiawen’s movement became more frantic; something about hearing this Cathar making feral noises while being as gentle as possible turned her on.

 

Rhiawen suddenly stood up and pushed Aric on the couch. Straddling him she positioned herself over him, she inched down, sighing with ecstasy as he filled her completely. Rhiawen cupped her hands around the back of his neck. She ground herself on top of him, moaning, throwing her head back just enough to display her neck. Aric’s hands moved, whiplash fast, one fisting her hair, the other on her hip as he thrust upward. Both moaning in unison.

 

Rhiawen set a fast pace, Aric pulling her head back, leaving her neck open and vulnerable. Leaning in, Aric bit the spot he had bitten before, drawing more blood. She ground herself against him harder, nails scraping along the back of his skull as she rode him harder, faster, more frantic.

 

Aric’s claws came out, his hand on her hip digging into her skin, leaving little pinpricks of pain, the nails on her scalp twining with her hair, tangling it as he sucked even harder on her neck. Rhiawen would have one hell of a hickey and possible a scar but it was worth it.

 

The hand on her hip clamped down harder, causing beads of blood to form. At the sting, Rhiawen climaxed, her walls clinching round his cock, her hands pressing his face closer to her neck, her hips rocking on their own accord, milking him for everything he was worth, a primal scream ripped from her throat. Aric bit down harder on her neck, his hand digging into her hip so hard the beads turned to drops as his own climax took him.

 

Rhiawen collapsed against him. She was going to have to see if sex was always like this. She knew it wasn’t because she was drunk, she wasn’t drunk. Rhiawen had stopped being drunk before they wound up in the alley. She was perfectly sober. Human alcohol didn’t really last that long for her. Could it be because she had never really had sex before? Rhiawen figured that was it.

 

Aric licked the blood on her neck away. Sex had never been like this for him. Not ever. Maybe it was so good because he was drunk? He threw that thought out the window, he wasn’t drunk, not really, he had stopped being drunk before they had wound up in the alley. Could it be because he was so emotionally wrought over Sihobeon and in need of comfort, any type of comfort? Aric figured it was.

 

Aric untangled his hand from her hair; he rearranged the Chiss woman on top of him so he could lick the blood on her hip away. He hadn’t meant to draw so much blood. He hadn’t meant to draw blood at all.

 

Rhiawen looked at her hands; she had blood under her nails. Was she really so strong as to have gotten under his fur to draw blood? She hadn’t meant to draw blood at all.

 

Aric sat up and planted a quick kiss on Rhiawen’s nose. He had to leave. He had an early meeting in the morning about his new assignment. He didn’t want to leave. He buried his face in her hair, took a massive whiff. She smelled lovely too.

 

Rhiawen needed to go to bed. Despite having a faster burning metabolism than most humans she knew she had reached her limit with alcohol and if she didn’t go to bed soon she could possibly be suffering from light sensitivity in the morning. And she had promised she’d spend the day shopping with her sister. She didn’t want got to sleep. She rubbed the sides of his neck with the back of her hands. His fur was so soft.

 

Nuzzling her neck, Aric asked, “Want me to leave?” He didn’t want to leave. He needed comfort.

 

“No,” Rhiawen wanted to spend more time with him.

 

“Alright then.” Aric sighed, pleased, relaxed. He met her eyes. “Which room is yours?”

 

Rhiawen laced her hands behind his neck. “That one.” She pointed her head to the blue door.

 

Nodding, Aric stood up; hands laced under her ass, holding her against him as he moved languidly to her bedroom.

 

Setting Rhiawen softly on her bed, he shucked his clothes, he then undressed her, pulled back the blankets, placed her gently under them before climbing in and pulling her to him. Aric pressed Rhiawen to his side, his face buried in her hair.

 

“I’m not drunk, I could’ve done this myself.” Rhiawen snuggled closer to Aric.

 

“I know.” Aric stated.

 

Rhiawen yawned and fell asleep.

 

Aric told his feelings of guilt to be silent. He wasn’t starting a relationship with Rhiawen; it was a strange one night stand that served as a fuck and emotional catharsis.

 

#

Aric woke up before his bed fellow. Rhiawen looked young. He wondered how old she was. She had to at least be seventeen. The military wouldn’t accept anybody younger than sixteen and she said she had been at the academy for a year.

 

In the morning light streaming through the blinds Aric saw she had freckles, her hair was a dark shade of grey. The bite on her neck was not only an ugly bruise but it scabbed in a way that meant it would scar. Aric lifted the sheet, the claw marks on her hip would also scar. Aric ran his fingers over the claws marks. He had never left a Mark on Sihobeon either. He had never claimed her as his.

 

Why would he claim this stranger but not the woman he was convinced he was in love with? Was he actually in love with her? If Aric had been in love with Sihobeon than he would have not only Marked her, he would not have even looked at Rhiawen in the cantina. But he had. He looked at Rhiawen, he flirted with her, had sex with her twice. Fantastic sex.

 

At that memory, Aric felt himself harden again. Maybe once more before he had to leave.

 

Aric nuzzled Rhiawen’s cheek to wake her up.

 

Rhiawen came awake immediately, years of rising early and training from both the Jedi and the military.

 

“Oh,” Her eyes widened slightly as she felt Aric’s now fully hard cock against her. “Ready for round three?”

 

“Do you mind?” Aric’s hand moved to the juncture of her thighs. She wasn’t wet enough; he’d have to prepare her.

 

“N-no.” Rhiawen stuttered as she felt Aric’s fingers find the bundle of nerves hidden in her folds. What had she been missing all this time?

 

Aric’s grin was as feral as his quickly mounting excitement. He kissed and sucked her neck as his fingers worked back and forth. He began kissing and licking down her body, gently pressing her back to the mattress. He replaced his fingers with his tongue.

 

Rhiawen gasped and arched against Aric’s mouth.

 

Aric laved the nub slowly, gently, afraid his rough tongue might hurt her. Until her hand snaked to the back of his head and pressed him more firmly against her. Aric started laving the tender nub harder, broader strokes. Rhiawen’s free hand fisted in the sheets, grinding herself against his mouth.

 

Her scent was intoxicating and finally, Aric’s member became so hard it was painful; he surged back up her body, pushing himself into her wet heat. He wrapped both hands around her hips, claws extended, digging in once more, creating new scars. His lips found her own. Biting her bottom lip, Aric began thrusting slow but hard. Rhiawen crying out from both pleasure and pain as her heels moved up to dig into his calves, her hands grabbing his ass so hard she was giving him bruises.

 

Neither were going to last very long. Aric broke the kiss to kiss his way back to her neck, back to the scab he had left only hours before. He licked it to loosen up the scab before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh once more. Rhiawen arched against him, pressing her neck, her hands, her heels, her body into Aric, climaxing with a shout of pleasure so raw her throat stung a little. That was all Aric needed for completion as well. He sank his teeth into Rhiawen’s neck so hard he felt the blood flow over his lips and down his chin, his claws dug so deep into her hips that he felt the blood welling up and over, he yowled his completion into her neck, his teeth still sunk into her.

 

Panting, both sweating, both sated, Aric retracted his claws, he licked the blood away. Now Rhiawen would definitely have a scar. She’d had four. One on her neck, three on her hips. Aric was pleased with himself.

 

Rhiawen murmured and ran her hands down Aric’s back. “I have to get ready. My sister will be home any minute.”

 

Aric leaned on his elbows and looked down at the Chiss woman. “You don’t want your sister to know you had a one night stand?” Maybe the sister was judgmental of Rhiawen’s free lifestyle.

 

“No, I don’t care about that. But if she spots you, she’ll cancel our birthday plans so that I can hang out with you all day.” Rhiawen sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes. “She would do anything to see me happy.”

 

“Would you? Would you want to spend all day with me?” Aric ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft, the grey catching the light from the window and glowing slightly.

 

Rhiawen leaned her head to the side. “I would, yeah, but you’re busy. You told me last night you had to go get your reassignment.” She ran her hand along his jaw.

 

Aric sighed, rolled off her and sat up, reaching for his pants. “True, and I have to go and shower.”

 

Rhiawen sat up and watched as Aric got dressed. His grey fur was more silver in the morning light. She didn’t want to see him go. Rhiawen shook her head and got out of bed. She had to shower and find clothes that would hide the bite mark on her neck.

 

“I’ll see you around.” Aric said from the door. Knowing that he probably wouldn’t ever see Rhiawen again. It was a big galaxy.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Rhiawen smiled, knowing she probably wouldn’t ever see Aric again. It was a big galaxy.

 

Aric nodded, both understood. He walked over to her, tipped her head up, gave her a quick kiss, then turned around before he could change his mind and left.

 

Rhiawen watched him leave, heard the door close. She had to take a shower.

 

#

Aric paused outside the door. He knew he had to go, his meeting was in two hours, he was going to be pushing it as it was. But he just couldn’t leave.

 

“Oh, hello. Is Rhia in the shower?” A calm female voice spoke from the kitchenette.

 

Aric looked up and did a double take as he saw a woman identical to Rhiawen with the exception of three vertical claw marks down her left cheek. He sniffed the air, she even smelled similar to Rhiawen.

 

“I’m guessing.” Aric rubbed the back of his head. This must be the sister. Should he introduce himself? “I was just leaving.”

 

The woman that wasn’t Rhiawen raised an amused eyebrow. “Indeed.” She walked towards Aric cautiously, stopped a just out of arms’ reach.

 

Aric had the sudden realization that her scars were from a Cathar. Aric had seen people frightened of Cathar before. But she was trying to not show her fear and she wasn’t frightened of him per sae but fear sometimes didn’t realize something wasn’t a threat. He smiled a wry smile at her and looked at her extended arms. She was holding a paper bag and a to-go cup of caf.

 

“This was supposed to be a treat for Rhia, but you were coming out of her room. Would you like it? It’s an egg and bacon sandwich. Black caf.” The Not Rhiawen smiled tentatively.

 

“You don’t have to.” Aric tried to wave the food and caf away.

 

“I insist.” The Not Rhiawen stepped closer, her eyes tightening only a fraction in fear, before pressing the bag and cup into Aric’s hands. “Have a pleasant day, Lieutenant.” She smiled at him. Her fear still there but not directed at him.

 

“Thank you.” Aric nodded, hands accepting the gifts.

 

He moved to walk past her; she stepped out of the way. He nodded again and left the flat.

 

#

Rowenda released the breath she had been holding. So Rhiawen had a one night stand with a Cathar. Rowenda checked her chrono, it would be at least forty five minutes before Rhiawen was ready, Rowenda had time to go purchase breakfast and caf again.

 

Rowenda knew instinctively that both her sister and the Cathar that just left would regret not exchanging information. Rowenda had never had a Force vision and she wasn’t one for the belief that the Force drew people together but what she just saw might change that. There was a red string of Force that was connecting Rhiawen and the mystery Cathar.


	2. Rhiawen 1.

So this was Ord Mantell.

 

Rhiawen was not impressed. She was less impressed with Fort Garnick, even though everybody seemed extremely excited with her arrival.

 

After being given directions to the command center, Rhiawen tiredly trudged in. She had a lovely if strange conversation with a Private Farn. The nervous ginger wanted to tell her something but he lost his courage before he spilled the beans. Rhiawen shrugged and entered the command center.

 

Rhiawen perused the room, noting the occupants; she raised an eyebrow at the presence of a grey furred Cathar. Huh. She thought the Cathar looked familiar but she couldn’t place from where, shaking her head, she walked to where her new commanding officer was.

 

“Ah Sergeant!” Harron Tavus came across as a pleasant older human male.

 

The rest of her squad came across in varying degrees of what could only be described as hodgepodge. Wraith was too serious for her own good; Needles was ingratiating and smug; Fuse was nervous and weedy. Rhiawen’s impression of Gearbox had been one of over enthusiasm. So her new squad mates were….quirky.

 

“Sergeant, I have one last introduction to make.” Tavus lead Rhiawen away from the squad and motioned for the Cathar to walk over. “This is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, an operations officer from the Republic’s Ord Mantell Infantry Command.”

 

Rhiawen felt her eyes widen imperceptibly in shock as she finally recognized the Cathar. She noticed Aric’s eyes widened as well. This was an interesting development.

 

“Since we’re on individual mission to search for this bomb, Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room.” Tavus didn’t notice the reactions from either Rhiawen or Aric. Good.

 

Aric stared at Rhiawen a few seconds longer than was decent or needed, his brow furrowed. “All right, Sergeant,” he said it more forcefully than he meant to, “I’ll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor, so I see what you see. It’s activated when you leave the fort.” He crossed his arms and glared at Rhiawen. “I’ll make this completely clear, rookie,” again said harsher than he meant to, “when you’re in the field, what I say goes. Period.”

 

“Understood, sir.” This was not the cantina back on Coruscant and this was not the Aric she knew. This Aric was Lieutenant Jorgan, her actual superior, if not direct superior. He looked older, three years would do that to a person, and he had a new scar over his left cheek. Three rows of claw marks. Rhiawen wondered how soon after their one night stand he got into the fight that resulted with that scar.

 

“Just make your way to Talloran, meet with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up.” Aric’s glare became more feral.

 

“Understood, sir.” Rhiawen realized Aric might be embarrassed to see her again.

 

Aric stalked off back to his terminal.

 

Tavus said something but Rhiawen was only listening with half an ear. She had run into Aric again and he was pissed.

 

#

Aric watched surreptitiously as Rhiawen –no, Sergeant Rhiawen Blithe, Aric had to correct himself since he finally knew her last name –got final directions from Tavus and left the command center.

 

So, the Rhiawen he had met, fucked, and marked after a chance meeting on Coruscant was here. And her last name was Blithe. Sergeant Rhiawen Blithe.

 

Aric was glad he was the only Cathar in the command center; he knew he was giving off very conflicting pheromones. But he also knew they wouldn’t be conflicted for long. Sergeant Rhiawen Blithe was the best sex he ever had and he was going to have it again before Havoc and she disappeared out of his life again.

 

This time though, Aric knew her name and where she was. Looking her up was going to be easier than before.

 

#

Rhiawen licked at the cut on her lip and ran a hand over the shaved part of her scalp. The lip hadn’t stopped bleeding since she got ambushed. She might have to go to the med-droid after she got out of her disgusting armor.

 

“Sergeant!” Aric’s voice cracked in the hallway as Rhiawen waited for the lift.

 

“Lieutenant?” Rhiawen turned a questioning face to the Cathar.

 

Aric’s gaze zeroed in on Rhiawen’s cut lip, nostrils flaring as his pupils dilated. Rhiawen’s tongue snaked out of her mouth to lick yet another drop of blood away. The movement snapped Aric out of whatever stupor he was in.

 

“I need to talk to you. In private.” He crossed his arms and glared at the wall over her shoulder.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen raised an eyebrow but acquiesced.

 

The lift dinged, Aric motioned for Rhiawen to enter before him. Rhiawen loaded into the lift, Aric close behind her.

 

“Floor?” Aric stood next to the buttons.

 

“Fourth, sir.” Rhiawen was getting more intrigued by the minute. Aric had already chewed her out for arriving late for the meeting with Bellis. Was he going to chew her out in person? Please don’t be that type of superior.

 

Aric pressed the button for fourth floor. “You going to see the med-droid for the cut on your lip?” He leaned against the wall of the lift.

 

“If it doesn’t stop bleeding after I clean myself up.” Rhiawen licked another drop of blood from her lip.

 

“Sergeant,” Aric sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, “Rhiawen, about Coruscant…”

 

“Sir,” Rhiawen cut him off, she knew what he wanted to discuss now, “in my humble opinion, the fact that I spent an enjoyable night drinking and laughing then having the best sex of my life is nobody’s godsdamn business but my own and the guy I fucked.” Rhiawen said this while looking at the lift doors. She hadn’t meant to admit that it was the best sex of her life, but it was. And while Rhiawen had several sex partners –never reaching the double digits—in the last three years, she did have sex multiple times with the few partners that she had. And none of those times were ever as good, as fantastic, as mind-blowing as the three quickies she had with Aric.

 

“As it should be, Sergeant.” Aric’s demeanor relaxed. He turned to face Rhiawen, his gaze zeroing in on her cut lip again. Reaching out, Aric gently swiped a droplet of blood away with his thumb, before licking the blood off. His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated, his voice turned huskier. “Best sex of your life, huh?” His thumb found its way back to her bottom lip.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen’s breath started becoming erratic as she felt the pad of his thumb rub over her lip, the feel of his hand on her chin.

 

“You better not be lying to me, Sergeant.” Aric lowered his head, his voice whispered across Rhiawen’s lips.

 

“No, Lieutenant. I would never lie to you, sir.” Rhiawen slowly closed her eyes, angling her face to invite a kiss.

 

“That’s what I like to hear, Sergeant.” Aric hissed as he swiftly pressed Rhiawen to the lift’s wall, capturing her lips for a fierce kiss, his tongue laving the cut even as he chewed her bottom lip, one hand yanking her hips to met his, the hand that held her chin now fisting in her hair. He deepened the kiss.

 

Rhiawen groaned into his mouth, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

 

Aric felt the lift begin to slow, ending the kiss. He was leaning against the wall as the lift dinged; indicting it had reached the fourth floor.

 

Rhiawen exited the lift, turned back to look at Aric, question in her eyes.

 

“Sergeant, get that lip looked at. Can’t have you catch something due to an open wound.” Aric gruffed as he pressed the first floor button.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen nodded.

 

She and Aric shared a look, hers questioning, his heated as the lift doors closed.

 

“Why’d the Lieutenant ride up with you?” an random soldier coming out of his quarters for night duty asked.

 

“He was reaming me about a mistake I made earlier.” Rhiawen licked her lip absentmindedly.

 

The other soldier scoffed. “Sounds like him. Don’t let it get to you. He’s more grump than anything. Just means he was worried about you.” The soldier smiled benignly at Rhiawen before pressing the button for the lift, pulling out his datapad.

 

Rhiawen nodded and went to tuck her hair behind her ear only to remember she had recently cut it into the style of a feathered mohawk. She ran a hand over the two rows that framed her mohawk on the right side of her head. “Thank you for the heads up.”

 

“No problem.” He smiled before turning back to his datapad.

 

Rhiawen unlocked her quarters. Why did Aric kiss her? More importantly, why did she let him? Would it still be classified as fraternization since he’s not her direct superior?

 

Undressing, still slightly confused, Rhiawen realized her lip stopped bleeding. It hadn’t bled since Aric kissed her.

 

“Huh, what a strange coincident.” Rhiawen knew that Rowenda would say there were no coincidences.

 


	3. Rhiawen 2

Rhiawen always carried knives in her boots. It wasn’t standard gear and most troopers considered it cheating but she knew that if it came to hand to hand she was much better with two knives than she was with fists, blame it on her Jedi training. She only used the knives in her boot in case of emergencies anyway.

 

Like now.

 

Now was definitely an emergency. She was surrounded, her cannon was overheated, out of charge, and she was backed against a cliff. One wrong explosion and she could be hit with a backlash and get crushed by a rockslide –which was not one of the ways she planned to go.

 

Rhiawen let go of the handle on the cannon, grabbed the back handle and started swinging. She could at least use the poor weapon like a club and she did. She whirled around, battering any part of any of the separatist forces that she could hit. But her makeshift club didn’t last like she knew it wouldn’t. One of the smarter separatists snatched it from her; she barely dodged the punch aimed at her jaw. Ducking down she came within snatching distance of her knives, so she unsheathed the blades from their special sheaths in her boots and came up cutting.

 

Her knives were more like daggers than anything, slightly curved, as long as her forearms, and blazing blue –she might’ve modified the daggers with the remnants of her old lightsaber crystals, don’t tell the Order though.

 

Whirling out of her crouch, she kicked one separatist in the chest while slicing another across the face. Soon, she was nothing but a whirl of kicking and cutting, slicing any and every part of the attacking separatists she could get.

 

It seemed only seconds before she was surrounded by a pile of mutilated bodies. She cleaned off her blades on one of the few unsullied parts of a separatist’s shirt and sheathed her blades. She picked up her cannon and holstered it.

 

Wiping sweat and blood from her face she tapped the comm in her ear. “Bombs disarmed and separatists taken care of, Lieutenant.” She wasn’t even panting from effort.

 

“Copy that, Sergeant. Report back to command.” Aric sounded gruff if a little awed.

 

“Understood, sir.” Rhiawen cut the comm and started trudge back to the Fort.

 

#

“Guess that’s the Jedi training.” Tavus spoke from Aric’s shoulder.

 

Aric turned a critical eye on the older human. Aric would guarantee that the blade work he just witnessed through the armor cam was a result of the Jedi training. The republic military didn’t teach its soldiers to duel-wield anything.

 

Tavus looked at Aric like he was surprised Aric didn’t question the Jedi training remark. Aric knew about it; Rhiawen had mentioned she had been raised by the Order before being ruthlessly kicked out when they first met over drinks three years ago.

 

“I read her file.” Aric lied, but Tavus didn’t need to know that, like Rhiawen had said, it was nobody’s fucking business what happened three years ago during a one night stand.

 

Tavus nodded and chewed on the edge of his moustache. It was a disgusting nervous habit Tavus had when he was thinking about something.

 

Aric shrugged off the motion; Tavus had been chewing his moustache since he’d arrived with Havoc about three weeks ago. While Aric didn’t know why Tavus would be nervously chewing his own moustache, Aric didn’t really care either. He figured the older man was nervous about finding the ZR-57 with a rookie on the team.

 

Tavus noticed Aric studying him, grunted and moved away. Aric turned back to his terminal, where he watched Sergeant Rhiawen Blithe making her way back to the fort. She had been here two weeks and Aric had yet to get her alone other than the occasional ride in the lift, but that wasn’t long enough for anything other than a quick kiss.

 

Not that Aric and Rhiawen had been kissing. Not since her first day, not since the ambush in Talloran Village.

 

Aric repressed a sigh and tried not to let his annoyance show. He had been aching to kiss the young Chiss trooper ever since he realized it was her. Then after the lift kiss he wanted more. Rhiawen was quickly starting to become an obsession. A renewed one anyway.

 

For weeks after their one night stand, Aric had obsessed with checking Academy records to find out a last name, her status, anything about her. After all, Rhiawen had to be one of the few Chiss in the entire Republic, it wouldn’t be that hard.

 

Aric had been trying to assuage his guilt over not marking Sihobeon by coming up with a reason of why he would mark a stranger. He came up blank. At one point, he had successfully requisitioned the enrollment roster to the Academy only to chicken out and delete the list. Aric had regretted it ever since. Now he knew her name and she was within reach. Aric just needed to get her alone to see if she was willing. Even though, if that kiss in the lift had been an indicator, Sergeant Rhiawen Blithe was very much willing to continue where she and Aric left off.

 

#

Rhiawen legitimately hated sporting events. Why she had agreed to go out for a celebratory drink after she clocked out was beyond her. If she had known, honestly known, that a large Huttball tournament was being broadcast live, she would have turned down the invite. Stating fatigue, a headache, her menstrual cycle, anything to get out of hanging out in a noisy cantina with her coworkers watching a horrible sport.

 

“Sergeant, not enjoying the festivities?” Gearbox asked over the combined noise of the crowd and the holoprojectors.

 

“Not really one for such large crowds, sir.” Rhiawen wasn’t lying, she hated large crowds. But it wasn’t the crowd doing her in; it was the sound of bodily injury happening on screen. She hated people getting mauled for no reason. The same reason she didn’t watch gladiatorial fights or boxing, even if both participants were willing, she hated needless violence and violence as a sport or entertainment was as needless as it came.

 

“Claustrophobic, eh?” Gearbox smiled pleasantly.

 

“No, sir, just too many people pressing against me makes my body temperature get too high.” Again, not a lie. Rhiawen was susceptible to hotter temperatures due to her being Chiss.

 

“There’s a patio out the back, if you need to cool down.” Gearbox pointed with his beer out the front door. “Bartender walls off an area and put out chairs for people just like you. Also used for overcrowding.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Rhiawen pick up her whiskey and left through the door. She thankfully pulled in fresh air, much cooler than the inside of the cantina.

 

She noticed there were several people around the patio and there was even an outside bar installed. Wow, the fort went all out for a televised sporting event. Rhiawen sighed and tried to find a table that wasn’t occupied.

 

“Sergeant! Hey, sergeant!”

Rhiawen looked to see Private Farn waving at her, motioning her to come over. She sighed and walked to the table. She noticed Farn was joined by a Private Wesner and Sergeant Hurd. Thankfully, they were people she didn’t find annoying or tedious. She could pass the rest of her drinking with them then excuse herself.

 

“Private Farn, Wesner, Sergeant Hurd.” Rhiawen nodded in greeting.

 

“Here’s you a seat, sir!” Private Farn stole a chair from another table and presented it to her.

 

“Thank you, Farn.” Rhiawen inwardly cringed at his eagerness. Why had Farn taken such a shine to her?

 

“So,” Sergeant Hurd smiled over his beer at her, “an assault cannon can be used as a club?”

 

“If you grip it right.” Rhiawen snorted into her glass. “So my alternate use of my assault cannon has made the rounds?”

 

“It has.” Sergeant Hurd chuckled.

 

Private Farn smiled, nervously, the poor kid did everything nervously. “Is it true you have boot knives?”

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen downed her drink and indicated to the bartender that she would like another one.

 

“Why?” Sergeant Hurd began eyeing her with interest.

 

Rhiawen raised an eyebrow at him. Interesting. Maybe coming here wasn’t a waste after all. “Because sometimes your weapon is shot or snatched from you, you’re someplace you can’t discharge a weapon anyway, or you want to be silent when dispatching only one enemy.” Rhiawen smiled as a new drink was placed in front of her.

 

“Did anybody ever tell you to do that?” Private Wesner spoke up. He seemed to be more interested in the thought of Rhiawen having knives in her boot than her.

 

“No, I thought of it myself. It’s not against regulation and if you could learn how to wield the blades you have an extra weapon to use in case you get disarmed.” Rhiawen smiled over her glass as she took a sip.

 

“How industrious.” Sergeant Hurd was definitely interested. “And how else are you industrious?”

 

“Oh, in all manners.” Rhiawen winked. Tonight really wasn’t such a waste of time after all.

 

#

Aric watched from the corner of the patio as Rhiawen flirted with a Sergeant Hurd. Strange. Aric would’ve figured she’d flirt with Private Farn. Farn certainly had a hard-on for her.

 

Aric took a brooding sip of his ale only to drain the bottle instead of taking a minor sip. He had been nursing this particular bottle for the better part of an hour; it was time he got a new one. Tepid ale was never his favorite but he didn’t want to leave the party until Rhiawen did but he also didn’t want to raise eyebrows at his lack of beverage either. Curse appearances.

 

Plus, Aric discovered he had to take a piss. Groaning in frustration, Aric got up and went to go pee.

 

#

Sergeant Hurd was a damn fine kisser. Rhiawen panted as he pressed her against the alley wall. So far all the pair had been doing is kissing but the kisses were getting more and more urgent. Rhiawen hadn’t been fucked in so long and both she and Sergeant Hurd understood that tonight was nothing more than just fucking.

 

Rhiawen gasped as Hurd started kissing down her neck.

 

#

Aric came back from the toilet to find his quarry missing. Rhiawen was no longer at the table with Farn and Wesner. Aric looked at Farn, the private was looking dejectedly at the alley that ran beside the cantina.

 

Aric slowly made his way to stand just behind the table so he could overhear the conversation.

 

“Don’t let it get you down, Farn.” Wesner was saying. “You heard what she said.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Farn was still dejected.

 

“She likes her men how she likes her whiskey. Aged, powerful, fiery, and with a hint of violence. You are none of those things.” Wesner took a sip of his beer.

 

“Well, neither is Sergeant Hurd.” Farn crossed his arms and stared mulishly at his own drink.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe he’s her type physically.” Wesner took a final sip of his beer and made to stand up. “Come on, we have an early morning.”

 

Farn sighed and followed Wesner.

 

Aric waited until the two privates were several yards away before making his way to the alley. And he had no notion as to why.

 

#

Rhiawen was losing patience. Hurd wasn’t doing anything other than kissing her along with the occasional brush of his fingers or hands against certain parts of her anatomy. Nothing concrete. Nothing hard. Nothing that satisfied her.

 

Rhiawen tried to signal Hurd to do what she wanted but the stubborn man wasn’t listening. Rhiawen had learned that certain men would shy away from her overly demanding nature and her preferences. It was so frustrating.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to your dorm, Sergeant?” a deep male voice growled.

 

Sergeant Hurd head snapped back in panic. Rhiawen turned her head to look at the owner of the voice –she knew who it was. Aric. And he was frightening. Or he would be to anybody but her.

 

Aric was glaring, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, menace in every line of his body. Menace directed solely at Sergeant Hurd.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Sergeant Hurd backpedaled. “Good night, Sergeant Blithe.”

 

Wrenching away from Rhiawen, Sergeant Hurd practically ran past Aric. Both Rhiawen and Aric watched him as he ran.

 

“Was that absolutely necessary, Lieutenant?” Rhiawen sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at Aric.

 

“Having a tryst is fine; having a tryst in an alley in plain view is not.” Aric growled his intense green gaze now fully focused on Rhiawen.

 

“We are not in an alley, we are behind a building. There was no way anybody could walk by and see us unless they purposely entered the alley, followed it to the end, and turned to walk behind this building.” Rhiawen tapped the wall she leaned against. “Unless somebody was looking for people having a tryst.” Rhiawen pushed away from the wall, stalked up to Aric to stand just a little beside him. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you? Sir?”

 

Rhiawen was only inches away from Aric, looking at the alley behind him.

 

“No, Sergeant. I wouldn’t.” Aric glanced down at her.

 

“Didn’t think so, Lieutenant.” Rhiawen sniffed and made to move off.

 

Aric’s hand wrapped around her wrist. “You could say thank you.”

 

“For what, exactly?” Rhiawen glanced down at his hand then up to his face.

 

“For getting you out of an unsatisfactory assignation.” Aric hissed between his teeth.

Rhiawen cocked her head to the side, slowly twisted her wrist out of Aric’s grasp, entwined her fingers with his. “Thank you, sir.” Rhiawen’s lips quirked into an awkward smile.

 

“Aric.” Aric’s other hand slowly moved to her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Aric.” Rhiawen whispered as she felt Aric’s hand move to the back of her head.

 

“You’re welcome, Rhiawen.” Aric’s other hand had joined his first behind her head.

 

Aric lowered his head as Rhiawen tilted her’s up.

 

“I really would like to kiss you right now.” Aric whispered as he rubbed his nose along her cheek. “But I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

 

“Aric, if you don’t kiss me right now I may have to hit you.” Rhiawen wasn’t joking about hitting the Cathar.

 

Aric chuckled even as he moved his lips.

 

Their lips met in a slow kiss that became quickly volatile. Rhiawen moaned and opened her mouth enough for her tongue to dart out and run over Aric’s teeth. Growling, Aric yanked her head back even as he backed her into the wall that she recently vacated.

 

Aric nipped his way down Rhiawen’s neck to her shoulder.

 

“No bruises or scars.” Rhiawen gasped as heat pooled in her belly, Aric’s teeth skimmed along her bare skin.

 

“Of course.” Aric’s voice vibrated her throat as he nibbled back to her lips.

 

Aric took her lips in a fiercer kiss, his hand yanking her head even further back, his other hand going to cup her ass. Rhiawen panted as her hands moved to grasp the back of Aric’s head. She heard the fumbling sound of belts becoming unbuckled, hers and his, felt Aric’s warm fingers slide her pants and undies partway down, the tropical air as it hit her bare skin, the feel of Aric’s fur on her lower stomach.

 

Aric’s hand fumbled a bit with his cock, the height difference making his cock hit her mid stomach.

 

“Rhiawen, I’m going to take you from behind.” Aric nibbled her bottom lip. He didn’t want to break contact of the kiss but he needed to be inside her and he couldn’t strip her naked.

 

“Hurry.” Rhiawen pulled his bottom lip with her teeth even as she turned herself, face pressed to the wall, ass pressed to Aric’s rock hard dick.

 

Growling, Aric quickly guided himself into Rhiawen’s heat. Gods, it had been forever since he felt anything this wonderful. He had forgotten how exquisite the feel of her cunt was.

 

Aric groaned as Rhiawen’s arse cheeks cradled him as her heat wrapped around him. He latched onto her hips as he withdrew himself fully before slamming into her. He knew that he should hurry; the possibility of getting caught was too high. What if he made a noise and somebody came to investigate? What is Rhiawen made a noise and somebody came to investigate? While it probably wasn’t fraternization since he wasn’t her direct superior there would be an inquiry and some disciplinary actions taken.

 

But at this moment, Aric didn’t care.

 

Rhiawen mewled as she rolled her hips against him, begging him wordlessly to move. Aric began moving, bending over to bury his face in Rhiawen’s shoulder, taking a chunk of her shirt in his mouth to stifle his own moans of pleasure. Rhiawen has stuffed a hand in her mouth. Aric admired her, she was just as insatiable as he was and just as smart.

 

Their coupling was quick, furious, trying to make up for three years of lost time. Both came too quickly.

 

Aric withdrew, buckled himself up in his pants, righted Rhiawen’s clothes, turned her around, leaned down and took her lips in another fierce kiss. Heat quickly began to build again. Gods, had Aric missed this –her –so much?

 

“Rhiawen,” Aric mumbled into her lips, “do you have a roommate?”

 

“No.” Rhiawen ran her tongue over Aric’s bottom lip.

 

“How hard would it be to take this to your room?” Aric moaned as Rhiawen’s nails scraped down his skull.

 

“Fairly easy if I go first and you follow after.” Rhiawen breathed into Aric’s ear.

 

“Go.” Aric pulled back enough to put space between them so she could maneuver easily.

#

Aric hadn’t snuck into a girl’s room since his own days at the Academy. Sihobeon had always been the one sneaking into camp and then they could be open with their relationship. And all his one night stands since then had been open.

 

Aric did not miss the sense of dread if he got caught but he also enjoyed the rush of adrenaline as he stalked Rhiawen back to her dorm.

 

Aric used the stairs while she used the lift. He knew what room she was in as well; he could follow her scent like a trail.

 

Trepidation, nervous, eager, horny as hell, Aric knocked on her door. He was literally yanked inside a second after he knocked.

 

Rhiawen shut the door by pushing Aric against it. Her hands were everywhere, her teeth on his lips, her tongue in his mouth. Aric trilled deep in his throat as his hands moved to clutch her closer.

 

“Bed” Aric raked his teeth along her jaw.

 

Rhiawen mewled in protest but complied. She led Aric over to her bed, both discarding clothes as they went before falling into a heap on the surprisingly soft mattress, Rhiawen under him.

 

Aric looked down and saw his claw Marks etched on her hips, his bite Mark on her neck. A great deal of pride and ownership welled up in him.

 

“You didn’t get these removed.” Aric’s hand traced over the scars on her left hip, his claws extending as he remembered the night he gave them to her.

 

“No, why would I?” Rhiawen squirmed beneath him. “I like them.”

 

Aric’s eyes rose to meet her’s. Something inside him was pleased by her admission.

 

“Plus, my sister refused to let me.” Rhiawen scoffed trailing her hands down Aric’s back.

 

“You sister wouldn’t let you?” Aric closed his eyes at the feel of her fingers dancing along his spine.

 

“No, she said they belonged there.” Rhiawen pulled Aric in for a kiss.

 

“Interesting.” Aric wanted to ask why Rhiawen’s sister would think that. He wanted to ask if she or her sister knew what the Marks meant. Aric wanted to ask a lot of things but Rhiawen’s hands found his sweet spot as she took his lips in a needy kiss then all thoughts were lost.

 

As the night three years ago and in the alley, the kiss quickly became anything but sedate. The longer the kiss went on the more Aric’s hand fisted in Rhiawen’s sheets, the harder his other hand gripped her hip, the more Rhiawen’s hand traced circles along his spine, the more she arched against him.

 

Soon, both were panting from exertion like they had run a marathon over a dune sea. And all they had been doing was kissing.

 

Aric was trying valiantly not to leave renewed claw marks on her hip but he was quickly getting to past the point of caring. Rhiawen seemed to be in the same mindset as he. Finally, Rhiawen’s legs snaked around Aric’s waist, her hands to the base of his cock, her hips tilting as she guided Aric’s member into her.

 

Both moaned into each other’s mouth. Aric started moving, coherent enough to try not to make any noise or Mark her as his movement became more and more erratic.

 

“Aric,” Rhiawen whispered against his lips, “harder.” She dug her nails into his back, raking downward, leaving scratches, heels digging into his calves, emphasizing her need.

 

Aric growled only too happy to oblige. Aric still didn’t bite her, but he did dig his claws into her left hip, he pulled his other hand from her sheets to grab her right hip. Rhiawen mewled in satisfaction.

 

But Aric wasn’t getting enough traction on her sheets.

 

“Rhiawen, can I try something? If you don’t enjoy it then we’ll stop.” Aric nibbled her bottom lip.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen had been as unsatisfied with Aric’s efforts as he.

 

Aric slipped himself out of Rhiawen’s heat, letting out a hiss of disappointment as the cool air struck his quivering cock. Reaching behind himself, he unclasped her legs from around his waist. He scooted back on the mattress a bit, Rhiawen’s head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what Aric was doing.

 

Aric turned Rhiawen on her side and slide behind her, his chest to her back, he hoisted one of her legs up and back, hanging it casually over his own leg. His arm on the mattress went under and around her neck to fondle a breast, pinching a nipple until Rhiawen gasped and bucked against him. Aric wheezed a laugh as he nibbled her shoulder, her neck, her ear. His other hand snaking around her waist to dip a questing finger between her folds. Rhiawen mewled in pleasure, her hands going to cover his, clenching hard, trying to direct his movements. Aric bit down on her shoulder, not enough to draw blood but enough to tell her to stop. Rhiawen understood, her arms moved to wrap around the back of Aric’s head. Aric licked the sting of his bite away.

 

Rhiawen was open to him, open to his probing with her leg behind his, her chest bowed out with her arms behind his head. Aric could pick up on the smell of her sex; he felt her wetness increase with every pinch, every roll of her clit and nipple, every moan of pleasure.

 

When Aric had gotten her sufficiently wet, he snapped his hips, impaling her on his cock. Rhiawen shuddered at being filled so suddenly. Aric detected something over the usual excitement of sex, curiosity; Rhiawen had never had sex in this position before. Aric growled low appreciation.

 

He began moving slightly, barely working himself in and out of her, more grinding than actual penetration all while his fingers kept pinching and rubbing. Aric knew he was doing something right as Rhiawen’s breathing started becoming more erratic.

 

“You enjoying this?” Aric rumbled, feather light against her ear.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen gasped, her body arching into his touch and bucking, rolling her hips.

 

“Good.” Aric licked down her neck to her shoulder, bite down hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, withdrawing himself almost completely before slamming into her.

 

Rhiawen keened as Aric picked up speed, almost withdrawing completely before slamming into her harder, faster, her hips rolling to keep up. Aric’s hand moved from her nipple to fist in her hair, yanking her head to the side, Rhiawen grunted in pain.

 

“Harder.” Rhiawen needed Aric to bite her harder, slam into her harder, yank her hair harder.

 

Aric growled around his mouthful of Rhiawen’s shoulder and obliged. Soon Rhiawen’s breath was whistling as she tried to control her volume while also trying to let Aric know how much she was enjoying it.

 

Aric began yowling low in his throat to indicate how much her noises and reaction were making him enjoy it. Aric loved that he could be rough with her. He could never be rough with Sihobeon or any of his other lovers, but Rhiawen didn’t care, Rhiawen begged for it and gods if it didn’t make Aric want the Chiss more.

 

Aric removed his hand from Rhiawen’s clit,  sliding it up to barely cover her stomach even as he bent her at the waist, bringing her arse to be cupped more fully against his crotch, making it easier to slide in and out of her. Claws extended, he raked them across her abdomen to grip her hip, digging in, causing little pinpricks of pain, bruising, puncturing the tender flesh. Aric moved his mouth from her shoulder to where her neck met her shoulder. He licked the skin, his rough tongue causing Rhiawen to shiver.

 

“Please.” Rhiawen panted as Aric slammed into her, begging.

 

Aric bared his teeth, scraped his teeth along the spot he had been laving with his tongue.

 

“Yes. Please.” Rhiawen bent over some more without prompting, eliciting a growl of pleasure from Aric once again as the angle changed, allowing him to thrust deeper.

 

“You want me to bite you?” Aric breathed in her ear.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen cried silently.

 

Aric’s only response was to nibble his way back to the junction of neck meeting shoulder and bit down, hard. Hard enough Rhiawen cried out in real pain. Hard enough to send Rhiawen hurtling towards her own orgasm.

 

Aric felt her walls tighten around him and he couldn’t hold back. Digging his nails into her hip, hand white-knuckling her hair, jaw viselike on her neck, Aric came.

 

Quivering from the aftershock, both panting, still entangled they heard the night watchman chime the hour.

 

“Is it really only nine thirty?” Rhiawen lazily looked out her window. What she meant to say was she lost all track of time when she was with Aric.

 

“It appears so.” Aric licked the blood away, flopping his head on the mattress, forehead pressed to Rhiawen’s hair. What he meant to say was that he lost track of time when he was with Rhiawen.

 

Aric breathed in Rhiawen’s scent; he had Marked her again, not intending to. But, Aric felt no regret in doing so. Again he fleetingly wondered why he Marked her three years and again tonight.

 

“I have to go.” Aric sighed into Rhiawen’s hair. What he wanted to say was he didn’t want to go; he wanted to wake up next to her.

 

“I know.” Rhiawen sighed into her sheets. What she wanted to say was she didn’t want him to go; she wanted to wake up next to him.

 

Aric untangled himself and climbed off the bed, picking up his clothes he watched Rhiawen as she watched him. She lay curled on her mattress, lying on her stomach, legs curled to her side, chin resting on her arms as she watched Aric get dressed. He didn’t want to leave.

 

Rhiawen watched Aric from her position on the bed as he watched her while he picked up his clothes and got dressed. The way his muscles bunched and moved under his gray fur as he bent and contorted while dressing. She didn’t want him to leave.

 

“Will you be alright?” Aric came to sit on the bed, running a hand up her leg; he was talking about the newest set of scars he had given her.

 

Rhiawen twisted to that she was facing him, lying on her back, eyes half lidded. “I’ll be fine. My sister sends me a liniment that’s supposed to heal wounds quickly and take away the sting. It’s been working with every other scrape I’ve gotten so far.” Rhiawen stretched, back arching off the bed. “If it doesn’t I’ll just use a kolto patch.”

 

Aric nodded, ran his hand up her body to her cheek, leaning down to give her one last kiss. This kiss wasn’t heated; it was lazy, languid, sated, promised more in the future. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Rhiawen’s hand slipped to lightly hold the back of Aric’s head, returning the kiss. “See you tomorrow.”


	4. Rhiawen 3

Rhiawen walked into the Command Center, it had been a week since the Huttball game, week since she and Aric had had sex. The liniment Rowenda sent her worked wonders. Already the newest set of teeth and claw marks looked like they were a year old.

 

Outwardly, the relationship between Aric and Rhiawen hadn’t changed; he was still hard on her, he still yelled at her as much as he yelled at everybody else. And she was glad about that. She had been afraid since their renewed physical relationship, he would change, indicating in some way that they had been intimate.

 

Sergeant Hurd was none the wiser. He had even apologized to Rhiawen for running off and leaving her to face Aric’s wrath alone. She forgave him. Rhiawen was glad that she and Sergeant Hurd didn’t copulate.

 

“Ah, Sergeant!” Tavus cried happily upon noticing Rhiawen. “Superb work! Adaptability like that is what Havoc Squad is all about.” He beamed at her.

 

Rhiawen smiled uncertainly back. Tavus was perhaps the friendliest CO she had ever come across. And that made Rhiawen, well it made her suspicious. Something wasn’t right.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Rhiawen felt uncomfortable with the amount of praise she had been receiving of late as well.

 

“Lieutenant Jorgan has finished reviewing the intel from Bellis’ field box. It’s given us a real breakthrough.” He beamed at Rhiawen while excluding Aric in his good mood.

 

Interesting. Tavus doesn’t like Aric.

 

“Did Bellis manage to uncover the ZR-57’s hiding place?” Rhiawen looked expectantly at Aric.

 

“He did, Sergeant.” Tavus clapped Aric on the back.

 

Aric grunted and stepped out of the older man’s grasp. “Bellis discovered that the separatists have the ZR-57 securely inside their supply outpost on Mannett Point.” Aric crossed his arms and looked Rhiawen up and down. “A small island just off the coast.”

 

“I sent Wraith ahead to reconnoiter the outpost, and she successfully located a secure area where we believe the bomb is stored.” Tavus crossed his arms and studied Rhiawen as well. “Judging by the dramatic increase in the number of guards and the complex security systems installed, we’re certain the bomb is there.”

 

Aric snorted. “Honestly, with security like this, Mannett Point looks more like an imperial military base than a separatist hideout to me. I think the seps are getting a helping hand, Commander.”

 

“From Imperials?” It was Tavus’ turn to snort. “That seems unlikely, Lieutenant. Surely our spies would have discovered any Imperial involvement on Ord Mantell long before now.”

 

Rhiawen snorted derisively, completely the snorting circle. “Fighting Imperials is what I signed up for.” She crossed her arms and looked between the two men. “I say bring ‘em on.”

 

“You said it, Sergeant.” Aric agreed with Rhiawen much to hers and Tavus’ surprise.

 

“We can discuss the possibilities of any Imperial connections later.” Tavus smiled benignly at Rhiawen. “Let’s focus on the mission at hand.”

 

Rhiawen didn’t trust that smile. It only proved to garner more of her distrust. Tavus was using her for something, wanting something from her but she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly.

 

“Understood, sir.” Rhiawen inclined her head. It wasn’t really up to her to decide whether or not Imperials were helping the separatists.

 

“Wraith can’t breach the secured area on the Mannett Point outpost alone, so I’m sending you in immediately.” Tavus jerked his head in the direction of Mannett Point. “The Mannett Point Bridge is out of commission, so you’ll have to make an amphibious approach to that island.” Again, he looked Rhiawen up and down. “When you arrive, effect entry into the supply outpost and rendezvous with Wraith inside. She’ll give you further instructions at that time. Understood?”

 

“Affirmative, sir.” Rhiawen held up a staying hand, meeting Tavus’ eyes. “Before I go, Commander, Lieutenant, I need to report a corruption.”

 

“A corruption?” Aric’s eyes zeroed in on Rhiawen’s face.

 

“There’s a Lieutenant Virk that’s running a bribery scheme with the men under his command.” Rhiawen was telling Tavus but imploring Aric. Aric, she knew, would take care of it.

 

“Virk?” Aric rubbed his chin in thought. “I know the guy. He’s a pretty pathetic officer but nobody’s ever made any official complaints –none that I heard about, anyway.”

 

“Lieutenant Jorgan and I will see to this.” Tavus stopped chewing on his moustache and nodded at Rhiawen. “You should get moving to Mannett Point, so that you can rendezvous with Wraith inside the separatist outpost. Dismissed.”

 

“Sir!” Rhiawen saluted Tavus and Aric before turning on her heel and leaving the Command Center.

 

She didn’t look back but she felt Aric’s gaze burrowing into her back. She hoped he would help.

 

#

Mannett Point was an unmitigated disaster.

 

Wraith hadn’t really done anything except shoot somebody then disappeared. Rhiawen. Rhiawen had done literally all of the work.

 

And now she was fighting her way off the island. It was as if a silent alarm had gone off the minute she shot up the meeting of all the head honchos of the separatist movement. She was swarmed by every single separatist she hadn’t killed on her way in.

 

At some point, her cannon had run out of charge and she was once again forced to wield it like a club. Then came the separatists with blades and swords and she knew, just knew, she couldn’t use her makeshift club anymore. She reached down and yanked one of her boot knives out. Holding the back handle of the cannon in one hand, treating it like a tonfa, swinging it from side to side, she used her knife to slash and cut her way out. And she was mostly successful.

 

Mostly successful because right as she reached a point she could break for the water, she got stabbed through the shoulder –the glenohumeral joint, at the joint in her armor between the shoulder and the top of her arm. More through the meaty part of the joint than the actual joint itself.

 

Howling in pain, Rhiawen whirled around and stabbed the separatist in the face with her knife. Ripping the knife out, Rhiawen sprayed blood and brain matter over herself and the separatists that were close to her. The remaining separatist fled as Rhiawen let out a primal scream of rage and pain.

 

Rhiawen tossed down her cannon, ripped the blade from her shoulder and started hacking, slicing, stabbing, kicking any remaining separatist she could reach, heedless of her pain or blood.

 

Sides heaving, blood trickling down her arm and over her fingers, through her armor, Rhiawen finally stopped. The only separatists around her were either dead or dying. Most missing limbs.

 

Finally realizing she needed medical attention, she limped towards the water, hoping there were no species that were attracted to blood in the water on this planet.

 

#

Something in Aric froze when he heard Rhiawen cry out in pain. He started to panic, even as he watched her mow down separatist after separatist, becoming a vortex of carnage.

 

Aric called for a med-evac taxi. His reasoning was that no soldier could be expected to walk back to the fort with that type of wound. He knew that was a lie even as he called it.

 

Aric’s movements were methodical, calculated, he hadn’t gotten this far in his career without being able to put emotion aside long enough to do what was necessary.

 

“Sir, Sergeant Blithe’s tracker is moving.” An ensign said from the terminal next to Aric’s.

 

“Pick her up while on the move.” Aric barked. “You!” He pointed at another ensign. “Make sure the medical staff and bay are prepped for her arrival. I’m unsure of where she got stabbed but it’s going to need proper care.”

 

The ensign nodded and hurried to do as she was bid.

 

Aric went back to watching the screen. Rhiawen was just now being picked up by the evac taxi. Good.

 

#

Rhiawen hissed as the medic peeled away her under-armor. It has been pushed into the wound by the blade.

 

“You’re lucky the blade went through the muscle and fat of your arm.” The medic was saying as she looked at Rhiawen’s arm. “Not that there’s much of either.” The medic tried a dry smile.

 

“True. I always complain that my arms aren’t big enough to protect my bones and joints in case I get stabbed in them.” Rhiawen sighed dramatically.

 

The medic barked a laugh, proceeding to take off Rhiawen’s entire shoulder and arm armor, revealing her neck, shoulder, and entire arm.

 

“You want me to get rid of your Marks for you?” The medic touched the set of bite marks Aric had made three years ago.

 

Rhiawen sensed the capital ‘M’ and turned a quizzical eye to the medic. “Why would I want to get rid of some old bite marks?” She had this niggling feeling that she was not about to like what she was about to learn.

 

“Because they’re clearly ownership marks from a species that does that.” The medic shrugged. “As you are rumored to be single, then clearly the relationship those Marks represent didn’t work out.”

 

“Oh.” Rhiawen had been right. She did not like what she had just learned. So the bite marks Aric had been giving her during sex were ownership marks. “When you say ownership you mean?” She had to be sure.

 

“Ownership as in this is my mate and nobody else’s, we are together forever essentially because anybody else would see those marks and know that you were taken.” The medic probed Rhiawen’s wound one more time. “It’s fine. Just need one day in the kolto tank since it’s a through and through. Strip.”

 

Rhiawen shucked off her armor in a daze. Aric had claimed her as his? She didn’t know much about Cathar dating rituals but she did know that marking somebody as this during a one night stand was simply not done.

 

“We’ll see how you shoulder is tomorrow but you should be good to go.” The medic turned around and looked Rhiawen over. “Damn, you really got Marked up. Bite and claw marks. Whew. You sure you don’t want me to get rid of those for you?” The medic held up a syringe of sedative.

 

“I’m sure.” Rhiawen didn’t like that Aric had Marked her without her permission and she was confused about the implications but Rowenda said that those Marks belonged. And out of everybody in the entire universe, Rhiawen trusted her twin.

 

The medic injected whatever was in the syringe into Rhiawen’s wounded shoulder before helping her climb into the tank without jarring the injured arm, helped put the breathing apparatus over her face.

 

“See you in the morning, Sergeant.” The medic smiled and closed the lid, leaving Rhiawen to her own thoughts as she floated.

 

Rhiawen’s last conscious thought was how she wanted to punch Aric Jorgan right in his face.

 

#

Rowenda’s shoulder had been hurting all day and she knew it was because of Rhiawen. Something had happened to Rhiawen. But her twin was fine. It wasn’t the shoulder pain that was causing Rowenda to pick up her holo and call her sister. No, it was the brightly burning anger and confusion Rowenda sensed from Rhiawen.

 

Rowenda needed to know why Rhiawen was angry and confused.

 

“Wen.” Rhiawen answered her holo.

 

Rowenda saw the wall of Rhiawen’s room.

 

“Rhia. What is wrong?” Rowenda did not like how her sister looked.

 

“Did you know?” Rhiawen asked suddenly.

 

“Know what?” Rowenda, taken aback, face full of confusion.

 

“That the bite marks, the claw marks were Marks.” Rhiawen emphasized the ‘m’, showcasing its importance.

 

“Yes.” Rowenda never lied.

 

Rhiawen sighed and fell back on her bed; curling around a pillow she turned a conflicted face towards the holo. “Why didn’t he tell me?” She whispered.

 

“I don’t know. He was feeling some guilt as he left.” Rowenda admitted. Rowenda had told her sister late in the day that she had run into Aric as he left the apartment. Rhiawen had been upset that Rowenda gave him her breakfast.

 

“It’s not fair. He Marked me and he didn’t even have the decency to tell me!” Rhiawen covered her face with the pillow. “He marked me five times! And he still didn’t tell me!”

 

“I thought he only marked you three times?” Rowenda’s brow was furrowed. She only remembered three marks.

 

“He’s here.” Rhiawen threw the pillow over the side of her bed.

 

“Oh.” Was all Rowenda said. “Is it a bad thing that he Marked you?” Rowenda knew something her twin did not.

 

“No.” Rhiawen sighed and turned to look at her sister’s image. “No, it’s not a bad thing. It gives me a thrill. And I can’t explain it but now that I know he’s Marked me, and I researched it, Cathar only Mark people they really care for and I don’t know why, but that excites me and I just…” Rhiawen blushed and covered her face with her hands.

 

Rowenda smiled a purely happy smile. She was glad that Rhiawen was so excited. Rhiawen was so excited that Rowenda couldn’t block it out. “I’m glad.”

 

“Me too.” Rhiawen blushed again, a tentative smile on her face. “But still, he didn’t tell me, Wen. Not once in three years. He didn’t mention it. He didn’t even ask for permission, he just did it.”

 

“Now Rhia, we both know that last part is not exactly true.” Rowenda looked askance at her sister.

 

“No, it’s not exactly true.” Rhiawen had to admit to herself that while she never said it out loud, she had encouraged Aric to bite her, claw her, as hard as he could and it had only made her wetter and increased her sexual pleasure. Hells, the night he bit into her shoulder so suddenly had caused her to orgasm. And she had asked him to bite her that time. “Why was he feeling guilty?”

 

Rowenda cocked her head to the side. “That’s for him to tell you, Rhia.” Rowenda knew; Aric Jorgan was the easiest person to read. Even to somebody that couldn’t tell the emotional difference between a person or a rock such as Rowenda, the grey Cathar was easy to read.

 

Rhiawen sighed. “Fine.” She knew her sister wasn’t telling her something.

 

“You going to confront him about it?” Rowenda became suddenly busy with something on her work desk.

 

“No?” Rhiawen narrowed her eyes at her sister. “Because that would be the wrong thing to do?”

 

Rowenda’s lip quirked into a small smile. “Exactly right. He’s unsure himself why he Marked you and there’s a good amount of guilt in him over it. Confronting him about it would end badly for both of you.” Rowenda implied it would be career suicide. She meant it would rob both her sister and the Cathar of any type of happiness.

 

“Huh.” Rhiawen hugged another pillow to her chest. She didn’t want her career to die. “Then I won’t confront him. I’ll just pretend that I don’t know what they mean.” She scratched her cheek on her shoulder.

 

“Good idea.” Rowenda accidentally knocked her tea cup over. “Oh bother.” Rowenda watched as her tea started soaking into what she had been working on, a treatise on searching for non-sentient creatures with Force sensitivity existence in the galaxy.

 

“I’m distracting you from work?” Rhiawen felt terrible. Her emotional turmoil must have been great in order for Rowenda to feel it.

 

“Only a little.” Rowenda shrugged. “I don’t mind though. This treatise isn’t very important and Master Kaedan is going to torpedo it anyway.”

 

“You should quit the Order and just do whatever you want to.” Rhiawen’s face turned mutinous. This was an old argument.

 

“I can’t just quit.” Rowenda pulled towels to her and began sopping up all the tea that hadn’t soaked into her flimsie. “I need funding. And the Jedi can get me funding. If they approve of even one of my research topics.”

 

Rowenda had been turning in a treatise on the existence of Force Sensitive non-sentient creatures as a research topic for five years now. This was going to be the sixth time and she was not convinced it would go through.

 

“I can get you funding.” Rhiawen turned over. “The military is always looking for research topics. You could get funding through the science division.”

 

“They only do science to make weapons. Bigger and better ways to kill people.” Rowenda’s face twisted in to distaste.

 

“No, the tent I sent you was a result from a research project from the science division.” Rhiawen had commandeered a tent her second day on Ord Mantell and sent it to her sister. Rhiawen didn’t trust Rowenda’s fellow Jedi fully, and hadn’t since Rowenda’s attack. “And you could come work for the military archives and research division. You know a bunch of Jedi remedies that the military doesn’t. That liniment for one. Which is wonderful and I love it and you should keep me a ready supply.”

 

Rowenda smiled at her sister’s argument. Rhiawen was getting more and more convincing. Rowenda didn’t want to let on how much she was thinking about taking Rhiawen up on her offer of going to work for the science division.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Rowenda met her sister’s eyes. “Especially now you have an actual suggestion of where I can go after I quit.”

 

“Please do.” Rhiawen didn’t mention how much she distrusted the Jedi Order. She didn’t mention how she hated the way the Council had handled Rowenda’s run in with another Jedi. She didn’t mention a lot of her issues. Rowenda knew.

 

“Promise.” Rowenda didn’t mention how much she distrusted the Jedi Order. She didn’t mention how she was afraid there was something wrong in the Order. She didn’t mention how she thought the Council was going down a dark path. She didn’t mention a lot of her issues. Rhiawen knew.

 

“Love you.” Rhiawen said her customary sign off.

 

“Love you too.” Rowenda repeated her customary sign off.

 

Rhiawen ended the call.

 

Rowenda sighed, balled up the wet flimsie and tossed it into the rubbish bin. It made a squelching noise as it hit the rim of the bin before flopping to the bottom. She finished drying her desk with a nice gust of Force wind. Pulling out another piece of flimsie, she started organizing her thoughts again.

 

“May I get a bottle of tea please?” Rowenda hated bottle tea, but the bottle top prevented the liquid from spilling which is what Rowenda really wanted.

 

The protocol droid bowed then scuttled off to get Rowenda her bottled tea.

 

#

 

Rhiawen had two days of mandatory rest.

 

She was holed up in an office doing paperwork with Aric for both days. And it was maddening for both of them. Rhiawen hadn’t understood how she was affected by being in close proximity with the Cathar. But was she affected. And Aric? Rhiawen caught him glaring at her more often than his own work. His excuse? He was making sure Rhiawen did the paperwork properly. Rhiawen was excellent at paperwork. More so, she enjoyed doing it. There was a rhythm and flow to paperwork that she enjoyed.

 

The second day, near the end is when things got really heated. She and Aric had an actual screaming match over the way she had filed a piece of paperwork.

 

“Sergeant, come with me.” Aric barked as he left the command center.

 

Rhiawen stared mutinously at his retreating back. How was yelling her in private going to make her change her mind? She had done nothing wrong.

 

“You better follow him, Sergeant.” The ensign that was always working closest with Aric told her. He had pity in his eyes. “If you let him yell at you now then he won’t tell Tavus.”

 

Rhiawen’s eye twitched in annoyance but she followed Aric. And followed him. And followed him to an out of the way filing closet.

 

Aric ushered her in the closet, Rhiawen saw that the closet was filled with row upon row, shelves upon shelves of boxes, floor to ceiling. This must be where all the hard copies of the paperwork went.

 

“Sergeant Blithe, do you know what this room is?” Aric asked as he locked the door.

 

“No, Lieutenant, I don’t,” Rhiawen was not about to back down. And she wasn’t about to turn to look at him either.

 

“This is where we file all the hard copies of those forms you have been filling out.” Aric stalked closer to his prey. He now stood right behind her. “This room is also built so that nothing less than a bombardment similar to what leveled Taris would affect this room.”

 

“It’s sound proof.” Rhiawen turned her head to look over her shoulder at the Cathar.

 

“It’s sound proof.” Aric moved his hands to Rhiawen’s shoulders. She felt the heat of his palms through her fatigues. “I always bring people in here when I want to show them the proper way of doing paperwork when they really screw up. There are loads of examples to pull from.”

 

“Is that what I did?” Rhiawen let her head fall back into Aric’s chest. “Really screw up?”

 

“No.” Aric ran his nose over the top of her head. “You were right. I just needed…” His hands fisting in the fabric of her shirt was her answer. Aric needed Rhiawen to be ok. He had been worried since she got stabbed.

 

“I’m fine.” Rhiawen turned, placed a hand on Aric’s cheek, met his gaze. “I’m fine. I have full range of motion of my arm. I was stabbed through the part of my arm that only affected muscle.” Rhiawen rotated her injured arm to showcase she was in perfect health. So Aric had picked a fight to check she was ok. That was really sweet. Rhiawen felt a shit eating grin pull at the corners of her mouth. “Were you worried about me, sir?” she stroked her thumb over Aric’s cheekbone.

 

“Aric.” Aric corrected with a growl, leaning into Rhiawen’s touch, closing his eyes.

 

“Were you worried about me, Aric?” Rhiawen’s other hand moved to his other cheek.

 

“Yes.” Aric sighed. He ignored why he might be worried.

 

Rhiawen didn’t mention a reason for why Aric might be worried. She was now glad that she had taken Rowenda’s advice and not confronted him over the Marks.

 

Rhiawen stood up on her tiptoes, pressed a soft kiss to Aric’s lips. Pulling back she met Aric’s questioning gaze. She licked her lips. Aric’s gaze zeroed in on her mouth. He leaned in, intending to kiss her but interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Both jumped.

 

Aric growled as he untangled himself from Rhiawen, unlocking the door and yanking it open. “What?”

 

“Lieutenant Jorgan, sir, I need to file this and the door was locked.” The ensign looked around the livid Aric and saw what looked like a cowed Rhiawen. “Apologies, sir.” The ensign looked at Rhiawen in pity.

 

“I was unaware the door was locked.” Aric crossed his arms. “We were done in here anyway.”

 

Aric stalked past the ensign, not checking to see if Rhiawen followed.

 

“He yell at you too much?” The ensign asked in commiseration.

 

“He tried to show me that I was doing the paperwork wrong.” Rhiawen grimaced. She had learned how to hide her true emotions while training as a Jedi.

 

“Were you?” The ensign knew exactly what that was like.

 

“No. I was doing it correctly. Lieutenant Jorgan apologized. I think that’s why he’s so discombobulated.” Rhiawen’s face quirked up in a nervous confused smile.

 

The ensign barked a laugh. “That would do it.” The ensign placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder. “It’s ok, he won’t punish you for being right. He’s not like most superior officers here. If anything, he’ll respect you a tad bit more.” The ensign winked at her. “You might wanna get back to the command center though. And bring him some caf, black, as a peace offering.”

 

Rhiawen’s eyes widened at advice. “Really? He’ll accept it?”

 

“Yeah, like I said, he’s the most reasonable Lt I’ve ever met. He’ll admit he was wrong. And if you bring him the caf as an apology for being insubordinate,” the ensign walked closer and lowered his voice, “which, by the way, I have never heard anybody bellow as loudly as the Lieutenant before, that was impressive, he’ll apologize and admit you were right all along.”

 

Rhiawen smiled in gratitude. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. We gotta stick together.” The ensign bumped his shoulder into Rhiawen’s. “But seriously, just ask the barista for the Jorgan Special, he’ll know that means.”

 

Rhiawen giggled. “The Jorgan Special?”

 

“Yeah, it happened a lot when he first got here.” The ensign chuckled.

 

Rhiawen thanked the ensign again and left the closet. So Jorgan was respected by his men. The knowledge that Jorgan was respected and liked by the men under him gave Rhiawen an unexpected warm feeling.


	5. Rhiawen 4

Rhiawen did not like Needles. He freaked her out. There was something off about the Havoc medic.

 

And as she listened to him describe what would be happening to some poor guy named Zak Rhiawen finally realized what was wrong with him. Needles viewed every person as a walking science experiment.

 

“Any questions?” Aric asked when Needles stopped talking.

 

“Hit the scavenger camp; retrieve the ingredients to cure Zak’s radiation poisoning. Understood.” Rhiawen wondered if the scavengers were as well armed as the separatists.

 

“Once you’ve got the cure collected, you’ll confront Zak at his home in Oradam village and question him about the ZR-57.” Aric’s gaze flickered the Needles as the medic sauntered off. Aric let mild concern color his voice. “Nothing fancy on this one, Sergeant.” He glanced at Rhiawen’s shoulder. “Just get the ingredients, get the intel from Zak, then get back.” Aric’s usual scowled appeared back on his face. “Dismissed.”

 

Rhiawen nodded, pleased that Aric seemed to be concerned for her well being.

 

#

 

Aric had sensed Rhiawen’s dislike of the Havoc medic and he wondered why. Sure, Needles was creepy and Aric didn’t like him but why didn’t Rhiawen? Maybe it was some weird Jedi thing?

 

Aric watched Rhiawen as she walked out. Did she always have that sway to her hips? Aric cocked his head to the side. He thought back to the night in the alley. At the first sign that he was hardening Aric coughed, moved his datapad to cover his crotch in case he did harden enough for it to be noticed, and excused himself to the restroom.

 

#

 

Rhiawen wondered, not for the first time, why there was what constituted as an evil lair in a volcano. Just, why? She was now more than halfway through her own mission, had finished some extra missions others had given her, and she was one hundred percent certain that Imperials were helping the separatists. Which did not bode well.

 

Rhiawen had developed a knot in her stomach after she eliminated an entire room of Imperials in order to type in the deactivation codes. And the knot was getting tighter the further she went without seeing even a hint of Havoc squad.

 

#

 

Aric thought it was suspicious the more he saw no sign, not a hint of Havoc the further Rhiawen went. This was not good. Aric biggest fear was that Havoc was captured by the Imperials and Rhiawen was walking into a trap.

 

#

 

Rhiawen could not believe what was happening. Tavus, Fuse, Gearbox, Needles, Wraith, all of them were defecting to the Empire. All because of some dumbass belief that Republic Senators didn’t want Havoc to succeed.

 

“How can you believe the outright tyranny of the Empire is any better?” Rhiawen asked, incredulous.

 

“The Empire appreciates warriors, Sergeant.” Tavus said with a bitter sad smile.

 

Rhiawen blocked out the rest of what he said. It was more insane, paranoid offal.

 

Rhiawen refocused on the conversation just as Fuse was thanking her for helping them recover the bomb. Their big present for the Empire.

 

“So glad I could contribute to your treason.” Rhiawen spit venomously.

 

Then the traitors were in a shuttle and leaving and Rhiawen was under fire.

 

#

 

When Rhiawen got her hands on Tavus and the others she was going to choke the life out of them with her bare hands.


	6. Rhiawen 5

Rhiawen was unsure how she and Aric were going to be able to make it to the fleet without either killing or seriously injuring the other. Twice they had gotten into screaming matches and they had just boarded the ship, they didn’t turn physical by sheer coincidence.

 

The first ended because Rhiawen fainted from a dehydration. She woke up under the care of the med-droid.

 

The second match ended because Rhiawen’s personal holo started chiming.

 

“Lieutenant Blithe.” Rhiawen snapped, eyes boring holes into Aric Jorgan from across the galley.

 

“Oh, is this a bad time?” Rowenda chirped, concern bleeding through the holo and the Force link the twins shared.

 

“Not. At. All.” Rhiawen ground out between clinched teeth.

 

Her glare was demanding Aric to leave. Aric snorted derisively and left.

 

“So,” Rowenda sipped her tea and studied her sister over the holo, “betrayed huh?”

 

Rhiawen sighed, hand running through her short hair. “The entirety of Havoc minus me defected to the Empire. I’ve been promoted, I’m now Lieutenant Blithe. Aric had been demoted and he’s my direct subordinate.”

 

“So it’s a real cluster fuck then?” Rowenda wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve.

 

“That’s putting it mildly.” Rhiawen placed the holo on the table in front of her, freeing up her hands. She banged her forehead on the table. “He hates me.”

 

Rowenda sat up on her chair, sloshed tea on her shirt, wiped absentmindedly at it as she stared at her sister. “Has he said he hates you?”

 

“No, but he keeps starting fights over nothing. It’s only by tiny miracles we haven’t come to blows.” Rhiawen looked every bit depressed that Rowenda was picking up through their link.

 

“Has he said you were to blame for his shitty circumstances?” Rowenda gave up on cleaning the tea stain off her top. This top wouldn’t be the first she had stained with tea and it wasn’t going to be the last.

 

“No.” Rhiawen banged her forehead on the table again.

 

“Hmmm.” Rowenda took a sip of her tea, mindful not to slosh anymore. “Then he doesn’t hate you. He hates what you represent.”

 

Rhiawen cast a baleful look at her sister. “Of course.”

 

“He might get over it.” Rowenda didn’t know. All she knew was that Rhiawen and Aric were perfect for each other. But whether or not they could get over this road block was up to them.

 

Rhiawen grunted. “So what about your treatise? Rejected?”

 

“Of course.” Rowenda pulled a face. “It’s as if Master Kaedan is convinced that if I get any type of leeway then I’ll harm the Order or something. He’s a maddening human being.”

 

“I’m convinced he’s racist.” Rhiawen used the palms of her hands to rub her eyes.

 

“You’re probably right; he doesn’t really like Jedi that aren’t human from what I’ve noticed.” Rowenda dabbed at the stain on her shirt again. “I told you about the incident when a new padawan joined the order two years ago didn’t I?”

 

“The Sith Pureblood?” Rhiawen still couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yep, except he’s nothing like a Sith Pureblood. His anatomy is all wrong.” Rowenda’s eyes widened. “Master Kaedan pulled a lightsaber on him. And that was recent.”

 

Rhiawen chuckled dryly. “Sounds like Kaedan.”

 

Neither Rhiawen nor Rowenda liked Master Kaedan very much. As children they often speculated how Master Kaedan made it to the Jedi Council.

 

Rhiawen heard the main room holoterminal sound off. “Hold on, I probably have to see what that’s about. You mind waiting?” Rhiawen stood up.

 

“Nope, I’ll be here when you get back.” Rowenda smiled vaguely at her sister’s retreating back.

 

#

 

Rowenda was reading something on her datapad, and chewing her thumb, getting more and more aggravated as she read. “This is what the Council approved?! What the actual fuck!” Rowenda’s cup of tea broke, causing tea to spill all over her desk.

 

“You ok?” Aric had walked into the galley to get a bottle of water; he had been unaware that Rowenda was still on holo. Aric sort of remembered Rowenda from three years ago. He was surprised a Jedi would curse that way. “Rowenda right?” He walked so he could be seen on her end.

 

“Yes, Rowenda, and, no, I am not ok.” Rowenda plopped her datapad right in the puddle of tea on her desk. Rowenda finally noticed she was not talking to Rhiawen. “Sergeant Jorgan?” Rhiawen had told Rowenda Aric’s name the day Rhiawen officially met him.

 

Aric blanched. “Yeah, Sergeant Jorgan.” Gods but did Rowenda resemble Rhiawen. Aric had never seen twins so identical. Rowenda had long grey hair; Aric remembered that Rhiawen had hair that length when he first met her. Rowenda had the same smattering of freckles, he was surprised to realize it was the exact same smattering of freckles –Aric had memorized the pattern unconsciously as he worked with Rhiawen. Another memory surfaced of that morning three years ago; Rowenda even smelled the same as Rhiawen. The only difference now was Rhiawen had Aric’s scent on her permanently and Rowenda had the scar on her face.

 

“When did you acquire your scar, Sergeant?” Rowenda asked, voice laced with concern.

 

“Oh, uh,” Aric rubbed the back of his neck and coughed to cover his embarrassment. “The same day I met you.” Aric was not happy with himself over that story. A fellow Cathar had made a disparaging remark about Rhiawen. Aric had still carried Rhiawen’s scent on him because he decided not to shower; he hadn’t been expecting to run into any fellow Cathar.

 

“Sounds like an interesting story.” Rowenda nodded sagely and graced Aric with a smile.

 

Aric found himself smiling back at her. He couldn’t place his finger on it but he rather liked Rowenda. “So what had you spewing obscenities?”

 

“The damn Council, they didn’t approve my treatise which fine, I figured as such, but the one they did approve is such a dig at me.” Rowenda crossed her arms. “I know it is.”

 

“Why do you say that?” His smile becoming wider. Rowenda was adorable, she reminded Aric of his own little sister.

 

“Background, my treatise is a proposal to go and find Force sensitive non-sentient creatures to study and catalog. We know they exist, we have record of them in the archives we just don’t have any pictures of them or any real information on them other than the possible planets or even systems they could be found in.” Rowenda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “My treatise always gets denied. But this treatise!” Rowenda jabbed her finger so hard on the datapad Aric heard it over the holo. “This treatise is almost the exact copy of mine it’s just put forth by a different person and it gets approved.”

 

“How is it an almost exact copy?” Aric stopped himself from laughing; knowing that laughing would hurt Rowenda’s feelings.

 

“It doesn’t say Force Sensitive non-sentient creatures; it says Force sensitive non-sentient animals.” Rowenda glared at the datapad. If looks could kill.

 

Aric heard the sound of breaking glass. “Wow.” Aric had to admit Rowenda was right. “That is almost an exact copy of yours. Don’t creatures and animals mean the same thing?” Aric wanted to make sure but he was fairly certain the words were synonyms.

 

“They do. They’re synonyms.” Rowenda crossed her arms and sighed. “It’s enough to make me quit, really.”

 

“What would you do if you quit?” Aric asked, brow raised.

 

“No idea. Become an archivist for one of the many royal families in the galaxy.” Rowenda shrugged. There was always a call for archivists for royal families.

 

“You could do that or,” Aric held up a finger, “you could become one of the best smugglers this side of the galaxy. How is your Force persuasion?” Aric had heard of Force Persuasion though he had never seen it. He also suggested the most outlandish job he could think of.

 

“Rubbish actually.” Rowenda felt her anger melting away.

 

“Damn.” Aric snapped his fingers. “Well, I’ll try to think up a career for you and get back to you.”

 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Rowenda, anger completely forgotten, smiled shyly at Aric.

 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Aric shrugged and winked at the Chiss Jedi. Aric heard a beeping come across the holo.

 

“Shit, I have to go.” Rowenda rolled her eyes. “Tell Rhiawen I’ll call her back when I can ok? I have to go.” Rowenda ended the holo.

 

Aric lost his smile, his semi-permanent scowl coming back.

 

“My sister have to go?” Rhiawen’s voice over his shoulder made Aric jump.

 

“Yeah, she said she’d call you back when she can.” Aric stood up, tried to walk past Rhiawen.

 

Rhiawen moved to let him pass. Aric was halfway out the galley when Rhiawen touched his arm. Aric froze, not looking at her, body tensed.

 

“Thank you for cheering her up.” Rhiawen’s voice was low.

 

“If you heard me cheering her up, Lieutenant, then why didn’t you make yourself known?” Aric turned to look at Rhiawen.

 

“I didn’t over hear it.” Rhiawen blushed and pulled her earlobe with the hand that wasn’t on Aric’s arm. “I felt it. We’re Force sensitive twins, we share an empathy link. It’s really the only Force sensitivity I have. Well, that and quick reflexes but you can’t be a Jedi with those two abilities only.” Rhiawen met Aric’s gaze as she dropped her hand from his arm. “I’m only empathic with her. I always know what she’s feeling at all moments of the day. Same with her, only she can block me out most of the time. Only really powerful emotions can’t be blocked on her end.”

 

“Why are you telling me this, sir?” Aric couldn’t help it; he made the address sound like an insult.

 

“Because I’m trying to tell you that I’ll never know how you feel unless you tell me.” Rhiawen’s eyes flickered over Aric’s face. “I can’t manipulate your feelings either. I know that most people think I can whenever they find out I’m mildly Force Sensitive.” Rhiawen sighed, closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, Jorgan, whatever you’re feelings, whatever you’re thinking, just know that I am not ever, not once, manipulating you. Will you believe me on that?”

 

Aric search Rhiawen’s face. Real worry that he would accuse her of manipulating him was etched on every line of her face, in every line of her body, in every whiff of scent that Aric got from her. She also wasn’t lying.

 

“Yes.” Aric stated simply. He couldn’t bring himself to call her by her name nor by her new title.

 

Rhiawen let out the tension she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Thank you, Jorgan.” She turned away from him then.

 

Aric was being dismissed. He was only too happy to leave. He was still angry and no amount of regret wafting of Rhiawen could change his mind. Not at this moment.

 

#

 

It seemed as if their truce was over a day later.

 

Rhiawen wanted to legitimately box Aric’s _sensitive_ ears. If she heard one more time about how she was tiptoeing too loudly she really would.

 

“I’m not wearing any shoes, Sergeant!” Rhiawen was purposely needling Aric. He hated his new rank. “How can I be tiptoeing too loudly when I’m not wearing any shoes and the ship floor doesn’t creak?”

 

“I don’t care if you aren’t wearing shoes! Why do you need to be awake at such an ungodly hour of two am anyway?” Aric glared down at her. “I can literally hear every noise you make at that time because the entire ship is asleep. Even the navigation droid! You are literally the only thing awake!”

 

“Did you ever think that maybe that’s when I get up to go take a piss?” Rhiawen countered.

 

Aric paused, eye narrowed, nostril flared as he tried to gauge the truth of Rhiawen’s question. “You picked the captain’s quarters, there’s an attached refresher. You don’t have to walk down the hallway like I do.” He took a step forward, trying to intimidate Rhiawen with his height. He towered over the short Chiss.

 

Rhiawen tilted her head back to glare at Aric. “Why do you care if I use the crews’ refresher? What’s it matter to you?”

 

“I’m tired of you interrupting my sleep by your stomping through the ship at two am!” Aric hissed.

 

“Fine!” Rhiawen glanced away, but not backing away. Backing away was the wrong move to make when dealing with a Cathar in a rage.

 

Aric tried not to breathe in Rhiawen’s scent; he was inches away from her.

 

Rhiawen tried to ignore Aric. He was inches away from her.

 

“Am I able to leave now, Sergeant?” Rhiawen asked, feigning indolence.

 

“Sure thing, Lieutenant.” Aric ground out; moving only slightly out of the way. Rhiawen would have to squeeze past him in order to get by.

 

Rhiawen took her chance to leave. What was she supposed to do?

 

#

 

Aric was angry with himself. He tried to intimidate Rhiawen. He hadn’t meant to, it just happened. He also hadn’t meant to go off on her about her restroom habits.

 

Aric banged his head against the corridor wall. Why was he being such an unreasonable ass?

 

He knew it was because he was still sore about being demoted and he was taking his anger out on her. He knew it. So why couldn’t he just stop himself?

 

#

 

Rhiawen was angry with herself. She had broken eye contact with Aric. She hadn’t meant to, just his attempt to physically intimidate her came as too much of a shock. He viewed her as an enemy. And that hurt.

 

Rhiawen rubbed the bite Mark on her neck, stomach churning.

 

She knew he was sore about being demoted and was taking his anger out on her. She knew it. So why did his physical intimidation hurt so much?

 

#

 

“Jorgan!” Rhiawen’s voice whipped through Aric’s angry haze. “Is there any way you could possibly, I don’t know, not beat the dummy quite as loudly? I can hear it all the way in the front of the ship.” Rhiawen and Aric had been avoiding each other; each taking the opposite part of the ship that the other wasn’t on. They were three days until the fleet.

 

“Apologies, _sir_ , I didn’t realize that Chiss hearing was that sensitive.” Aric growled, making a dig at the argument from that morning.

 

Rhiawen’s face purpled. “A deaf person could hear it with how hard you’re banging away.” She hissed.

 

“Really?” Aric scoffed. “Doubtful.”

 

Rhiawen clenched her fists, unclenched them, counted to ten, tried to control her anger, thought of barren swamps, muddy rivers, anything to calm her down. It wasn’t working because, if anything, Aric had started hitting the dummy harder, the resulting crack-clack of practice sword against the dummy louder than before. And the way he cast smug glances at her while doing it. Rhiawen was at her wits end. Where was Rowenda when Rhiawen needed her? Rowenda would be able to diffuse the situation.

 

Rhiawen was a bundle of indecision. Either she could leave, but that would indicate that Aric won, or she could beat him at his own game, which would mean that she would win. A small part of her brain, the part that was still trying to be reasonable, bleated that there was a third option –compromise, actually talking to Aric –but Rhiawen was too consumed with rage to listen to that part.

 

Decision made, Rhiawen walked over to the weapons’ rack and picked out her own practice sword, but instead of going over to a normal dummy, she headed over to dummy that was meant for the fencing type of sword play more than the hack and slash that Aric was currently using. It was also metal. It had divots in it so that you would learn were to properly point the sword. It was a very methodical and fancy piece of swordplay that required a different type of practice sword. Rhiawen had neither the proper sword nor the current temperament. Rhiawen started banging on the metal pell with as much abandon as she could muster. And she could muster quite a bit.

 

The sound of wood striking metal was loud, louder than wood striking wood. Rhiawen was soon too lost in imagining the pell as a variety of people –Tavus, Needles, Wraith, Gearbox, Fuse, Aric –to notice that the sound of wood on wood had stopped. She was also too busy whacking away her frustrations to hear Aric stalk up behind her and grab her arm.

 

“Sir, that is unnecessarily loud.” His voice was quiet, held more than just a hint of violence.

 

“Really?” Rhiawen snatched her arm out of Aric’s grip and turned to face him. He was standing closer than she thought he would. “Is it hurting your _ears_?” She threw out a reference to the earlier argument as well. Two could play that game.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Aric’s eyes narrowed, mere slits, his hands fisted at his sides. “Please, stop.”

 

“If I don’t?” Rhiawen narrowed her own eyes, hand clenched around the practice blade, the other in a fist as well, waiting for Aric to pull what he did that morning.

 

“Then I will be forced to stop you.” Aric growled.

 

“Really?” Rhiawen scoffed. “And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that, Sergeant?” She stepped closer, shortening the distance. She was daring Aric to make a move.

 

“I’m sure I will think of something. Sir.” Aric stepped closer as well. He wasn’t going to back down.

 

“I’m sure you will.” Rhiawen whirled around and went back to pummeling the dummy, harder than before. Well aware of Aric at her back.

 

Aric snatched the practice sword from her hand with one hand, the other snaking around her waist, bringing her against his chest. “Please, stop.”

 

Rhiawen whirled around in Aric’s arm, made to grab the sword back; he held it out of her reach.

 

“Sergeant,” Rhiawen said menacingly, “give me that practice sword back.”

 

“No.” Aric growled; his voice huskier.

 

Rhiawen glared at the Cathar. Aric glared back. They were at an impasse.

 

“Spar with me.” Aric suggested, surprising both of them.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” And Rhiawen didn’t think it was a good idea. Not with how much pent up rage both of them had.

 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Aric threw the practice blade behind him, it clattered somewhere out of sight, he placed his hands on his hips.

 

“I don’t take orders from subordinate officers, Jorgan.” Rhiawen spat.

 

“You sure about that?” He ran his eyes over the length of her body.

 

“What are you implying?” Rhiawen stuttered.

 

“Just this.” Aric brought his hand to her chin, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip; he lowered his head, slowly, asking for permission. When Rhiawen didn’t pull away or try to stop him, Aric closed the distance. He kissed her.

 

The kiss was bruising, exhibiting all his rage, his regret, his remorse, his need. Rhiawen gasped against his mouth, Aric took the opening as an invitation to sweep his tongue into her mouth, past her lips, past her teeth, to plunder, to claim. Rhiawen moaned, her arms snaking around Aric’s neck, holding on for dear life as Aric deepened the kiss. It was heady, it was dizzying, it was wonderful. Aric nipped at her lower lip, nibbled her tongue, Rhiawen tasted blood. She didn’t care. She plastered herself to Aric, begging for more.

 

Aric growled deep in his throat, his hands moving to wrap around the back of her neck, fist in her short hair. Rhiawen moved one of her legs to wrap around Aric’s, clawing as she tried to get closer to his lips. The hand on her neck moved to cup her ass, pressing her closer, pulling her leg higher on his hip, using a claw to tear her pants open, Aric raked his claws down, across her hip, her pelvis, through the hair at the apex of her thighs, searching for the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Rhiawen spasmed when she felt Aric’s claw glide over it delicately, a whisper of pressure.

 

Rhiawen sucked his lower lip between her teeth and bit down, she tasted the tang of his blood, their blood mixing together on her tongue.

 

Rhiawen mewled low in her throat, sucking Aric’s tongue as hard as she could. Aric yanked her head back, breaking the kiss. Held her tightly in his arms, both heaving, gasping for breath, anger and passion warring for dominance in his gaze. Rhiawen’s tongue darted out to lick a drop of blood off her lip.

 

Both paused to take stock of what was happening. Rhiawen, her arms around Aric’s neck, leg wrapped high around his hip, neck bent at an odd angle, gasping for breath. Aric, a hand down Rhiawen’s pants, finger deep in her folds, hand fisted in her hair.

 

Rhiawen licked her lips again, Aric’s gaze zeroed in on her lips. Rhiawen’s gaze fell to his. Both sporting cuts from over eager teeth. Aric bent his head just enough, his tongue coming out to lick along her lip, laving the cut. Rhiawen stroking the side of Aric’s tongue with her own.

 

Aric groaned, his hand clenching then unclenching before clenching again. He moved his claw gently over Rhiawen’s nub again. Rhiawen spasmed again, a moan breaking from her throat.

 

“Do you like that, sir?” Aric rasped against Rhiawen’s lips, as he stroked again.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen hissed, her hands digging into Aric’s neck, nails pressing little crescents into his skin.

 

“Would you like more?” Aric nibbled his way to her ear. “Sir?” he prompted when she didn’t respond.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen bucked her hips against Aric’s hand, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the sensation.

 

“Say please.” Aric ripped her shirt with his teeth, licking her revealed shoulder.

 

“Please.” Rhiawen wrapped her leg around Aric’s hip harder, foot inserted between his legs as she tried to get closer, Aric never increasing the pressure on her clit.

 

Aric chuckled, nipping her collarbone, his hand moving from her hair to shred her shirt, tearing it off with one yank. Rhiawen wasn’t wearing a bra, her ample bosom hung bare before Aric’s greedy gaze.

 

“Please what, sir?” Aric’s pinched a nipple; he pulled his claw away from her clit. Rhiawen whimpered.

 

“Please, Sergeant.” Rhiawen raked her nails across Aric’s skull.

 

Aric closed his eyes at the feeling, trilling deep in his throat he took Rhiawen’s lips in a harder kiss. Rhiawen moaned again, her tongue pushing its way into Aric’s mouth. Aric thrilled at the feel of Rhiawen’s tongue in his mouth, she’d never done that before.

 

Aric quickly walked Rhiawen backwards, slammed her against the pell, jarring her enough to bite her own tongue. Aric tried to lick away the sting, their tongues trying to find the best way to intertwine.

 

“Sergeant, you better fuck me soon.” Rhiawen mumbled against Aric’s lips as she unbuckled his belt, tried to push his pants down.

 

“Soon enough, sir.” Aric flipped Rhiawen around, hand on the back of her skull, pressing her face into the pell. His other hand ripping her pants off, leaving the tattered remains to pool around her feet. His free hand trailed down her back, claws scratching as he slowly made his way to her ass. Rhiawen wrapped her hands around Aric’s wrist.

 

“Hands on the pell, sir.” Aric smacked her ass hard enough to sting.

 

Rhiawen cried out, Aric smelled the heat coming from between her legs. Rhiawen grasped the pell, wiggling her ass.

 

Aric ripped his own pants open, allowing his cock to spring free as the shreds fell to join Rhiawen’s at their feet.

 

Aric bent, nipped Rhiawen’s shoulder, his hand still pressing her face into the pell, his other hand working its way to her privates. One finger dipping into her, followed by another. He began working his fingers in and out of her, Rhiawen trying to match his pace. “Does this count as fucking, sir?” Aric nibbled his way to her other shoulder.

 

“No.” Rhiawen mumbled, hands clenching around the pell, knowing that if she moved her hands Aric would stop what he was doing.

 

“What do you want, sir?” Aric bit the skin between her shoulder blades, drawing blood.

 

“I want your cock inside me.” Rhiawen tried again to increase the pressure; Aric’s fingers inside her weren’t doing enough. “Please, Aric.” She breathed his name, fogging up the pell.

 

Aric couldn’t deny the excitement he got every time Rhiawen said his name in that tone. He withdrew his fingers, he sniffed them, she was wet and ready. And all for him. Always for him. Aric guided his cock to Rhiawen’s entrance. Rhiawen cried out as Aric’s head rubbed against her. He hissed in pleasure, gods but she was so wet. Aric slid into her wet heat.

 

Aric’s gripped the back of her neck so hard he knew she was going to bruise, white-knuckled; his other hand smacked her ass. Rhiawen whimpered in pleasure.

 

Aric smacked her ass again, the resounding crack accompanying Rhiawen’s keen.

 

She bucked against him. Aric saw how hard she gripped the pell. Moving, finally, Aric bent just enough to easily wrap his arm around Rhiawen’s waist, fingers finding her clit, rubbing as he rocked into her hard enough to make the pell wobble.

 

“Be vocal.” Aric growled against her skin, biting her side.

 

But Rhiawen was already being vocal, yelling out her pleasure with each thrust, each push, each rub, each bite.

 

Soon, Aric was growling in time with Rhiawen’s yells. Aric ran a claw across her clit as he bit down on the back of Rhiawen’s neck. Spasming, keening out her orgasm, Rhiawen came. Aric came seconds after, yowling out his completion.

 

Sinking the floor, Aric cradled Rhiawen, laying them both down, his softening cock still inside her.

 

#

 

Rhiawen felt warm and sated. Her eyes snapped open. That wasn’t right. Everything hurt. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek from where it was pressed into the pell. Her neck was sore; she could feel blood trickling down her back from several bites, and her lip. Rhiawen darted a tongue out to lick her lips, they were so cut up.

 

She stifled a moan as she sat up. She needed a shower.

 

Rhiawen extracted herself from the sleeping Aric. She felt a pang of jealousy, Aric didn’t look worse for wear. His lip sported only one cut.

 

Sighing, Rhiawen extracted herself from the drowsing Cathar and stumbled her way into the nearest refresher.

 

Fumbling with the shower controls, it took a few minutes for Rhiawen to turn the hot water on.

 

“K’pah.” Rhiawen muttered as she stood under the scalding water.

 

It had been fantastic sex.

 

#

 

Aric was pacing the galley. Rhiawen had disappeared into the captain’s quarters after she finished her shower.

 

Aric needed to apologize. He needed to explain. How was he going to explain though? What could even possibly be a good explanation for what happened?

 

Rhiawen limped into the galley. Pausing at the doorway, her gaze sweeping over Aric. She unconsciously licked one of the many cuts on her bottom lip before her gaze slid off Aric and settled on the wall behind him. She approached the fridge.

 

Aric cringed. The bruise on her cheek was….Aric felt something inside him panic.

 

“Sir,” he started tentatively, “do you need to see the med-droid for your cheek?”

 

Rhiawen turned her entire body to face Aric, blank look on her face. Aric blanched openly.

 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, Sergeant.” Rhiawen sounded mechanical. She turned back to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. She fumbled with opening it, cringing as the lip of the bottle caught on one of the cuts on her bottom lip.

 

“Sir,” Aric ran a hand over his face. “I think you should go see the med-droid.”

 

Rhiawen looked at him, the same inscrutable look on her face. “Thank you for your suggestion. But I’m fine.” She rolled her shoulders, grimacing as she aggravated her neck muscles. Even if she hurt it was worth it. “I’ve had worse.” What Rhiawen didn’t say was she was afraid. If she went to the med-droid then there would be a record of her needing medical care. She wasn’t sure what the brass would think after reviewing the list of her injuries. They would correctly guess that Aric did it; they would incorrectly assume it was because Aric attacked her. No, she was not about to go to the med-droid.

 

Rhiawen limped to the nearest bench, lowered herself down, carefully, and proceeded to look through her datapad.

 

Aric scrutinized his CO. The bruises on her cheek, her neck, her lips damning him. Why wouldn’t she go to the med-droid?

 

Aric flitted his gaze over Rhiawen’s face, her posture, the bruises on her neck. Aric became aware of what she was wearing. She was wearing an over-large t-shirt that fell off one shoulder, that’s why he could see how badly he had bruised her. He was unsure if she was wearing shorts. What did it matter?

 

#

 

Aric sat across from her, Rhiawen refused to look at him. With the exception of slight tension between her eyebrows, there was no outward appearance that she even knew Aric was there.

 

Rhiawen tried chewing in her bottom lip as she read, realized it was a terrible idea as soon as she tried it, started chewing on her thumb instead. She was actively ignoring Aric. She was trying to will him to go away.

 

Aric slammed his hand on the table; Rhiawen jumped, grimaced in pain but otherwise didn’t look at the Cathar.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t not study Rhiawen. There was a reason she was not going to the med-droid and he needed to figure out what it was. He tapped his fingers on the table, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck. Why wouldn’t she go to the med-droid?

 

Aric slammed his hand on the table, causing Rhiawen to jump and twinge her sore muscles. But Aric had figured out why she wasn’t going to the med-droid.

 

She didn’t want her injuries on record. She was protecting him. Rhiawen was protecting him.

 

Aric knew exactly why. Everybody saw how livid he was after the defection. Everybody also saw and heard the massive screaming match Aric and Rhiawen had gotten into while Rhiawen was packing her things.

 

Her injuries read like she had been attacked –with the exception of the bite marks on her back. And the Brass would assume that Aric attacked her. Aric would be disciplined, even discharged for attacking a superior officer.

 

Or Rhiawen would have to explain that Aric didn’t attack her, that they had been intimate, which would get both involved in disciplinary action, possible discharge for Aric, definite transfers for both.

 

Aric felt something in his chest grow warm as he realized Rhiawen was protecting him by keeping her injuries off record.

 

“Sir,” Aric spoke softly, “I have some kolto in my bag if you would like to use it.”

 

Rhiawen raised her gaze from her datapad to Aric’s. Aric looked embarrassed and more than a little bit grateful.

 

“There’s a liniment my sister sent me that I’d rather use.” Rhiawen heard herself saying. “You can fetch that for me if you want.”

 

Aric sprang across the table and bounded down the hallway. Rhiawen blinked. She didn’t tell him where the liniment was. Or what it looked like. Rhiawen sighed; she couldn’t shake her head, and went back to reading

 

#

 

Aric padded back to the galley, holding a jar of liniment in his hand. He figured this was what Rhiawen had been talking about. It was the only thing that could be classified as liniment.

 

“Sir, I found…” he trailed off. Where was Rhiawen? “Rhiawen?”

 

“Here.” Rhiawen’s arm appeared over the back of the bench.

 

Aric approached the table; Rhiawen was lying on her stomach on the bench. Aric saw she was not wearing shorts, just the over-large t-shirt that had cut-outs in the back. Aric swallowed.

 

“I found the liniment.” Aric stated lamely, holding out the jar to the back of Rhiawen’s head.

 

“You mind applying it Aric?” Rhiawen’s voice muffle by the bench. “It’d be easier for you to reach all the areas I need it.”

 

“Uhh, yeah, sure thing.” Aric stood planted on the floor. Rhiawen was asking him to help her for medical reasons. There was no other reason she was asking Aric to touch her. Aric undid the lid of the jar and got hit in the face with the overpowering smell of mint.

 

Rhiawen exhaled happily when she smelled mint. She loved the smell of mint. Rowenda must have made this specifically for her.

 

Aric scooped up some of the liniment. Where to start? Her neck looked the worst. Aric rubbed the liniment between his two hands before gently massaging the liniment into Rhiawen’s neck.

 

Rhiawen heard herself moan when Aric started massaging her neck. “You have no idea how wonderful that feels.” Rhiawen had received very few massages in her life and the ones she had received were from her sister while back at the Academy, too sore and bruised from saber work.

 

“Do you like it?” Aric sounded skeptical. He had never received a massage nor was he a fan of liniment; it matted his fur and made him sticky.

 

“Gods, yes, Aric.” Rhiawen could very easily fall asleep like this.

 

Aric made a skeptical noise but continued massaging Rhiawen’s neck then her shoulders. When he felt the skin warm and the liniment soaked in, Aric moved on to her back. It took some maneuvering to position her shirt in just the right way so he could get to her entire back without asking her to strip but Aric made it work.

 

Aric was so distracted by what he was doing he didn’t register that the liniment wasn’t matting the fur on his hands and by the time he was done with Rhiawen’s back he didn’t care.

 

“Rhiawen,” Aric tapped her on her shoulder. She was asleep. “Rhiawen, you have to wake up.”

 

Rhiawen dazedly opened and eye. “Hmm? Are you done?”

 

“With your back. I still need to get your face.” Aric flushed at the memory of her face.

 

“Ok.” Rhiawen turned over and sat up.

 

She was dazed, drowsy, completely trusting and open. Aric was amazed, she wasn’t frightened of him, she wasn’t shying away from his touch. Aric dipped his hands in the liniment and slightly touched Rhiawen’s face. Rhiawen sighed and leaned into his touch.

 

“You have a surprisingly soft touch, Aric.” Rhiawen sighed again.

 

Aric scoffed. “Is this stuff safe for lips?”

 

“Hmm?” Rhiawen opened her eyes. They were glazed with sleep still. “Yes,” her eyes slowly closed again. “It’s safe for all areas of the body.”

 

Aric grunted and rubbed a bit of the liniment on Rhiawen’s lips, her lips parted; Aric felt her breath on his finger tips.

 

“Done.” Aric cleared his throat, closed the liniment jar, put his hands in his lap, looked away.

 

“Aric,” Rhiawen’s soft voice pulled his gaze back to her face.

 

She was more alert and there was a form of calculation within the depths of her red gaze.

 

“Rhiawen.” Aric scratched his nose. Gods he wanted to touch her. But he was afraid if he did he’d undo all the work he just did with the liniment.

 

“Your lip needs some of this too.” Rhiawen looked at the jar, tilted her head to the side. “Would you like for me to apply it for you?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” Aric’s lip did sting.

 

“Ok.” Rhiawen closed the distance between the two of them and placed a determined if soft and quick kiss to Aric’s lips. Bringing up her fingers, she rubbed the transferred liniment over Aric’s cuts. “There.”

 

Aric’s eyes crossed, licked his lip, snorted as the smell of the liniment drove itself full force into his respiratory system. “Is there catnip in that liniment?” Aric tried to breathe through his mouth. He was unsure if it was helping since the scent coated his tongue.

 

“There shouldn’t be.” Rhiawen brought the liniment up to her nose, sniffed it. “No, there’s none in here, only mint and lavender.”

 

Aric licked his lips again. The tingling on his lips felt pleasant. “Oh, good. For a moment there I was afraid you’d drug me to get even.”

 

Rhiawen looked askance. “I would never drug you unless you wanted me too or if you really needed it.” She pulled a face, screwed the lid back on the jar of liniment. “And why would I need to get even?”

 

Her face held real confused, a real question.

 

“Oh for, umm,” Aric coughed, scratched his nose, “for being too rough with you.”

 

“Oh.” Rhiawen looked down and away.

 

Aric tried to focus on the tingling of his lips and not the lovely view of Rhiawen’s breast from the way her arms were crossed.

 

“I think I shall need to get even with you, Sergeant.” Rhiawen looked up from beneath her eyelashes.

 

“Really, sir?” Aric’s nostrils flared.

 

“Oh yes.” Rhiawen scooted back along the bench, pulling Aric deeper into the booth.

 

She positioned Aric, his back against the back of the booth, his legs spread, his hands on the back of the booth. She climbed off the bench, got between Aric’s legs, took off her shirt. It was then Aric realized she hadn’t been wearing underwear either. Rhiawen pulled herself up, unbuckled Aric’s pants, kissing his stomach, his hip, every part of exposed skin she could reach. Her hands tunneled their way into Aric’s pants, found his quickly hardening cock. Rhiawen made a noise Aric could only describe as a purr.

 

Aric gasped when Rhiawen finally freed his burgeoning cock from his pants.

 

“Now, Aric,” Rhiawen looked up, her hands wrapped around his cock slightly squeezing, her mouth inches from the tip, warm breath hinting at the warmth of her mouth, “you are not allowed to touch me. In any way. If you touch me, then I’ll stop. Is that understood?” Rhiawen kissed the tip of Aric’s dick. “Sergeant, do you understand?” She licked the spot she just kissed.

 

“Yes.” Aric groaned. How was his not touching her his punishment?

 

Rhiawen chuckled, her hands beginning a slow pumping motion, her tongue sneaking out to lave the tip. Aric’s hands moved to her hair without thought.

 

Rhiawen stopped.

 

“Sergeant, what did I say?” Rhiawen pouted as she sat between Aric’s legs on the floor, eyes downcast.

 

“Sorry, sir.” Aric cursed himself. She hadn’t even gotten a proper start and Aric was already breaking the rules.

 

“Are you sure you can do what I ask, Sergeant?” Rhiawen met his eyes.

 

“I’m positive, sir.” Aric swallowed past a dry throat.

 

Rhiawen looked skeptical but she repositioned her mouth over Aric’s crotch. Aric gripped the back of the booth so hard he was giving himself bruises. Biting his lip he waited, trying to convey to Rhiawen that he was ready.

 

Rhiawen smiled then took the whole of Aric’s cock in her mouth. Aric moaned, his arms twitched, but he clamped them down on the back of the booth.

 

It had been so long since he’d gotten any form of blowjob. The last one he had gotten was from a female refugee and fellow Cathar. Aric thought he liked her, she thought she liked him too, they had gone on a few dates but the relationship fizzled out long before Rhiawen made it to Ord Mantell.

 

Aric did not appreciate the first blowjob Rhiawen had ever given him on her couch so long ago in her apartment. But he was going to appreciate this one. He felt his hands clenching and unclenching on the booth. He needed to clutch something. But he couldn’t touch Rhiawen or she’d stop and, gods, Aric would explode if she stopped now.

 

Aric wrapped his hands around the back of his head, raking his own claws over his skull. Then Rhiawen did something with her tongue to the tip of his cock while her hands were busy pumping him and Aric moaned.

 

“Good job, Sergeant.” Rhiawen whispered against the head of his dick. “Very good, job.”

 

Rhiawen’s mouth went back to Aric’s member but her hands moved somewhere else. Aric opened his eyes enough to see that she was massaging her own breasts, pinching her own nipples, making little mewling noises as she did so. He dug his claws into the back of his own neck.

 

Aric watched Rhiawen as she bobbed up and down on his cock while her hands pinched, squeezed, tweaked her nipples. Then one of her hands moved to the apex of her thighs, he stopped breathing all together.  Rhiawen caught his gaze; Aric was arrested by what he saw. Glazed with passion, divine retribution to what he had done to her shining in the depths of her red eyes.

 

He felt her moan as her finger found her clit. Aric bit down on his lip so hard blood was dripping off his chin.

 

It was only a matter of breathes before Aric felt himself coming. The vibrations from Rhiawen’s own moans and exuberance while she sucked him off in conjunction with her pleasuring herself did Aric in. Throwing his head back hard enough he heard a crack, he shouted his release.

 

Rhiawen worked him over for a few moments longer before he heard the telltale pop of his cock coming out of a mouth.

 

Aric tried to put his mind back together. He was bleeding. From his neck, from his lip, from the back of his head –he had conked his head pretty hard against the booth.

 

“Awww.” Rhiawen straddled Aric, pressing her naked body against his mostly clothed one as she gingerly touched the back of his skull. “Open your eyes, Aric.”

 

Aric followed her directions. He met her gaze once more.

 

“Good, no concussion.” Rhiawen’s lips quirked into a lopsided smile. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

 

Reaching behind her, she plucked the liniment jar off the table; she unscrewed the lid and put a dollop of liniment in her hands. “Lift your head up for me, k’arat.”

 

Aric lifted his head up. Why was it so hard to do that? He was so sated. That was the best blow job he had ever gotten. Aric closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Rhiawen’s fingers rub the liniment into his skull and neck.

 

“Oh, your poor lip.” Rhiawen tsked, bringing her fingers to dab a bit more liniment onto Aric’s bottom lip. “There.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Now you’re good to go. You hungry?”

 

 “I could eat.” Aric didn’t want to move, but his arms somehow found themselves wrapped around Rhiawen’s waist. “But do we have to eat right now, sir?” Aric burrowed his face into Rhiawen’s neck.

 

“Rhiawen.” She corrected as she caressed Aric’s neck and shoulders.

 

“Do we have to eat right now, Rhiawen?” Aric breathed in her scent.

 

“No, Aric. We don’t have to eat right now.” Rhiawen murmured into the top of Aric’s head.

 

Aric trilled low in his throat and closed his eyes. He was so comfortable.


	7. Rhiawen 6

“Sergeant,” Rhiawen whispered into Aric’s ear. “I need your help with something.”

 

“Sir?” Aric recognized the game by now.

 

Instead of arguing, yelling, throwing things, he and Rhiawen had developed a game. When either had been thinking too much on Tavus, the other would distract them by the only form of physical contact that both enjoyed. This new game had given Aric a different view on his new rank and every time Rhiawen said it, it gave Aric the same thrill as when she says his name.

 

“Would you help me in the galley?” Rhiawen patted Aric’s shoulders.

 

Aric had been reading, but he put his datapad down, eager to help Rhiawen with whatever she needed. “Sure thing, boss.”

 

Rhiawen nipped his ear one last time then glided back to the galley. Aric followed at a slower pace. Was it just him or was Rhiawen putting more of a sway into her hips?

 

“What do you need me for, boss?” Aric had taken to calling Rhiawen ‘boss’ when he was unsure of whether or not they were actually playing the game.

 

“I can’t reach what is in the top of the cabinet.” Rhiawen pointed to an open cabinet. Aric raised his brow, she was right; there was no way she could have reached.

 

“Fixing dinner are we?” Aric took down what Rhiawen had wanted; it was a bag of rice. Now Aric was curious.

 

“Yep, just a little stir-fry.” She flashed a massive smile. “I got tired of eating rations and I found out from a little digging that there’s actual food here on this highly automated ship that Vander lent us.”

 

While Aric had been trying to work through his anger by beating the shit out of poor, innocent practice dummies, Rhiawen had been in the cockpit reading the owner’s manual while the ship’s autopilot did its job.

 

It was after the blow job in this very same galley, that Aric learned two things of interest. The first was there were no cameras on this ship so he and Rhiawen’s passions would never be discovered. The second was that Rhiawen had an eidetic memory and remembered everything she had ever seen, read, or heard. Aric also learned a third thing but it was such a minor thing he didn’t really pay attention, Rhiawen’s twin, Rowenda also had an eidetic memory.

 

“So what kind of stir fry?” Aric leaned against the counter and watched as Rhiawen whirled about the ship’s tiny kitchen, stirring, chopping, mixing.

 

“Well, there really was only fish or fowl in the freezer. So I decided to combine both.” Rhiawen used the spoon she was holding to point to one pot. “And this is a lovely broth from the bones.” She pointed at another smaller, pot that was left simmering on the back burner. “I figure providing a broth that would go well with a variety of foods would be a good enough repayment for using the food to begin with.” Rhiawen shrugged, her ever worn over-large t-shirt sliding lower off her shoulder.

 

Aric blinked slowly. In the past couple days, he had learned that Rhiawen had too many over large t-shirts that kept sliding off her shoulders. It was maddening. Aric would salivate at the sight of her shoulder and his Marks even while a small part of his brain wondered how many men had seen her in this exact attire.

 

Aric also learned, a day after the blow job, that Rhiawen had purposely worn her most revealing lounge shirt and no underwear. Rhiawen was maddening and Aric loved it. He had no idea what would happen when they reached Coruscant or when another person was finally drafted into Havoc but for the moment, what he and Rhiawen had worked.

 

“So, we are docking at with the fleet tonight.” Rhiawen’s voice pulled Aric back to the present. She was stirring some uncooked rice into another pot of boiling water. “So we have two options, either we disembark immediately and head to Coruscant immediately and arrive totally sleep deprived for our meeting with Garza.” She put a lid on the rice pot and turned the burner down. “Or, we stay in the ship tonight, get one last good night’s sleep, tour the fleet tomorrow, take the last shuttle to Coruscant, and arrive for a late meeting with Garza. I know which one I want to do. But which do you think is best?”

 

Aric noted the way her shirt slid lower down her arm; he also noted how she wasn’t looking him in the eye. “I say we do option two.” Aric spoke slowly, unsure if he chose the right thing.

 

Rhiawen’s smile as she peaked up at him from beneath her lashes told Aric he chose wisely.

 

Aric watched as Rhiawen cooked. She was a whirlwind as she cooked, chattering away about random things. From her time growing up in the Jedi Order. The time before the Jedi Order when she and her sister had been orphaned at four and raised until the Order found them on Rishi. Her time during the academy. What she would do exactly to Needles and the others when she finally caught up to those traitors –or what Aric assumed was the word ‘traitors’, she had said it in Cheunh so he was unsure. Rhiawen would punctuate her sentences with random Cheunh. He knew it was a trust thing. Rhiawen trusted Aric enough to not freak out or have a negative reaction whenever she spoke her native language. –Her fear that Rowenda would never truly be happy being a Jedi.

 

In return Aric dazzled Rhiawen with some of his more daring escapades as a member of the Deadeyes. And he couldn’t tell about most of his stories about the Deadeyes without mentioning Sihobeon. Aric was amazed, not only did Rhiawen understand but she didn’t judge. And talking about Sihobeon with Rhiawen made him realize something –he and Sihobeon never would have worked out. He didn’t feel this level of trust after three years with Sihobeon than he felt after a month with Rhiawen.

 

#

 

Rhiawen was a damn fine cook.

 

“Do all Jedi cook as well as you?” Aric asked around a mouthful of the stir-fry. It was spicy yet delicate, the fish and poultry blending well together.

 

“No,” Rhiawen laughed over her bottled water –bottle water was the only thing to drink on the entire ship. “My sister and I learned to mostly cook from the pirate that raised us. We kept it up at the Academy because Jedi don’t have servants so we were assigned cooking duty. Then when we actually went out on field trips and missions and stuff we were regulated to cooking.” She shrugged and smiled around her spoon.

 

Aric nodded. “I was not allowed to cook with the Deadeyes.”

 

Rhiawen smiled at him. She didn’t pry, possibly guessing more than Aric could tell.

 

“Rhiawen,” Aric’s voice grew serious.

 

“Aric.” Rhiawen looked up.

 

“I can’t say I’m thrilled about the demotion but it’s an honor to be here.” Aric softened his words with a smile. He was no longer blaming Rhiawen for his circumstances.

 

“I realize the circumstance weren’t ideal but I’m glad you’re with me, Aric.” Rhiawen reached across the table and patted Aric’s hand.

 

“A spot on Havoc was the least they could do.” Aric snorted. “Four years at the academy, seven years in the field. Decoration. Commendations.” He shook his head ruefully. “Would’ve made captain soon if command hadn’t hung me out to dry.”

 

“We both know Tavus’ defection wasn’t your fault.” Rhiawen’s face bent into a bitter and angry smile.

 

“Tell that to the brass when they need a scapegoat.” Aric shrugged. He didn’t want to bring up the past, not really. He was trying to convey to Rhiawen through actual conversation, using actual words that he no longer held her responsible. He had done that physically so many times, in so many ways since the workout room. “Water under the bridge. Command put me in Havoc to help you find Tavus and I intend to do just that.”

 

Rhiawen raised an eyebrow. “Really?” A hint of a smile on her lips.

 

“I’ve hunted Imperials from one side of the galaxy to the next.” Aric leaned back, a smug smile on his face. “Used to command the Deadeyes –the finest sniper squad in the Republic.”

 

“Really?” Rhiawen asked the smile now more than just a hint, as if she and Aric hadn’t been talking about his time with the Deadeyes while she prepared dinner.

 

“Really.” Aric winked at her.

 

“I look forward to seeing what you can do.” Rhiawen tried and failed to stop the smile that broke out over her face.

 

“You won’t be disappointed.” Aric’s smugness increased.

 

Rhiawen raised her eyebrow higher. “So far I haven’t been disappointed with your performance, Sergeant.” The way she said Aric’s rank caused his fur to stand on end.

 

That was definitely a feeling he had never gotten with Sihobeon.

 

“So, what would you like to do on our last night of being blissfully alone?” Rhiawen stretched.

 

Aric hungrily watched the way her neck muscles moved, it had been a while since he Marked her and he was feeling the urge.

 

“After we clean up the kitchen?” Aric looked at the mess on the stove. Rhiawen was a damn fine cook but she did tend to use way too many pots in Aric’s opinion.

 

“Yes, after we clean the kitchen.” Rhiawen rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at Aric.

 

“How about a vid in bed?” Despite having the ship to themselves and the lack of video cameras, Aric and Rhiawen had slept apart. Partly because both were afraid to get used to something that couldn’t last and partly because it never occurred to either of them.

 

Rhiawen arched an eyebrow. “Will there be popcorn?”

 

“You can’t have a vid without popcorn, sir.” Aric rolled his eyes. The very idea of seeing a vid without popcorn, the scandal.

“Then you have a deal as long as it’s my bed.” Rhiawen was talking about the bed she had commandeered in the captain’s quarters. “Yours is too small.”

 

Aric laughed. His bed was too small.

 

#

 

Rhiawen was, for once, content. She was reclining on the captain’s rather large bed, ensconced in Aric’s warm embrace, leaning against his chest, his nose and lips pressed to her hair as they watched a rather dated vid.

 

A simple vid in bed had turned into two so far. They were on the second vid.

 

The vid currently being watched was a highly inaccurate, mostly fantasized version of certain battles during the last war. And both had been laughing more than necessary because both knew the history behind certain aspect of the battles, both from different backgrounds. Aric knew all the Republic military background, Rhiawen knew the Jedi half. Both were busy pointing out the inaccuracies and having tiny quarrels over which camp was better suited to make which decision. The majority of those quarrels ended in one silencing the other with a kiss.

 

It was the final scene, one between a poorly cast Satele Shan and an even more poorly cast Jace Malcom –Rhiawen had to take Aric’s word for it, and neither could quite suppress their giggles. The fake Jace and Satele were proclaiming their undying love for each other.

 

“Wow.” Rhiawen watched the credits, shocked that the vid was ever approved to be made.

 

“Seconded.” Aric shook his head, the moved to get off the bed, he popped in another vid. General Vander had some strange vids in his collection.

 

“So what are we watching now?” Rhiawen’s stretch was punctuated by a yawn.

 

“Hmm,” Aric read the vid case. “This one is pure fantasy.”

 

“Oh?” Rhiawen tousled her short hair, leaving it looking more of a mess than before –Aric had been occasionally whuffling it and purposely messing it up by rubbing his face in it.

 

“This one is about time travel and trying to destroy a villain before the villain became the villain or something.” Aric rolled his eyes, climbing back up on the bed, taking Rhiawen into his arms once more.

 

“Hmm, I don’t think that would work out the way they would want it to.” Rhiawen snuggled into Aric’s chest.

 

“Probably not.” Aric placed his nose in her hair once more.

 

#

 

Aric could tell that Rhiawen was asleep, she smelled different whenever she was asleep. It was a scent that Aric remembered very clearly from three years ago.

 

He looked down at his CO. Her head was in his lap, her entire body curled into him. Aric had one of his hands in her hair; he had been scratching her scalp lightly with his claws when she finally fell asleep.

 

Aric had never meant to be in this position with his CO. They had started sitting side by side on the bed, the bowl of popcorn between them. Then the popcorn had been eaten and Aric moved the empty bowl to the bedside table. And what had been left was a foot of bed between them. Aric had slung his arm across the headboard, occasionally tickling Rhiawen’s neck when she got too engrossed in the vid.

 

Then there had come a part in the first vid that had thrown Rhiawen into hysterics. She had wound up falling into Aric laughing at a joke. Aric had looked incredulously at her, paused the vid, and asked for an explanation, he hadn’t understood the joke.

 

Rhiawen explained the joke between fits of giggles. Aric couldn’t understand why it was so hilarious but he did understand how it was funny. Then after Rhiawen calmed down enough where she was no longer snickering into Aric’s shoulder, he un-paused the vid, with Rhiawen still leaning on his shoulder. It was shortly after that the arm he had slung across the headboard came to settle on Rhiawen’s shoulders.

 

And it had evolved to Rhiawen falling sleep on his lap. The last vid’s credits were rolling, Aric yawned. He was sleepy but he didn’t want to move. Gently, Aric scooted down in the bed, shoulders and head propped on pillows instead of the headboard, Rhiawen still blissfully asleep.

 

Aric thought he had woken her with his movements, but she had simply mumbled something in Cheunh, curled herself more forcibly around him, and settled back down. Rhiawen’s head was on his stomach instead of his lap in this new position but Aric didn’t care. Pulling the blanket over the two of them, Aric slid his hand back into Rhiawen’s hair, his other hand slid to her hip.

 

Sighing in contentment, Aric fell asleep.

 

#

 

Aric woke up with hair tickling his nose. It took him a few seconds to remember what transpired the night before. Still not believing, Aric open one eye to the sight of Rhiawen curled and wrapped so tightly to his side that Aric was unsure how the young woman was comfortable. Her head was on his chest just under his chin, an arm was around his neck, the other was on top of his stomach under his shirt, one of her legs was wrapped around his hips, practically bringing their pelvises in alignment, her other leg was curled under the leg it was laying beside. Aric himself, had one of his hands down her pants, cupping her sex, his other on top of her hand that was on his stomach.

 

He was bemused. Not once, had he ever woken up in this position. Never with anybody else he had slept with.

 

Now what was he supposed to do?

 

Rhiawen murmured something, placed a sleepy kiss to Aric’s chest but otherwise didn’t wake.

 

Aric went back to sleep.

 

#

 

Rhiawen woke up feeling unusually warm. Then she remembered the vids, her last conscious thought was how warm Aric was and how nice his claws on her scalp felt.

 

Rhiawen gave herself a mental shake. She had done it again. Fallen asleep during a vid marathon. Rowenda was right; Rhiawen really was a terrible person to watch vids with.

 

One of the few differencea between the sisters really was that Rhiawen could only go through two vids before she fell asleep. Rowenda could watch vids for twenty four hours straight if she had to.

 

Rhiawen sat up, or she tried to sit up. Aric’s arms were like clamps, she couldn’t escape. Maybe if she wiggled? She gasped when a wiggle made Aric’s fingers rub against her clit.

 

Rhiawen bit her lip, she really should’ve been more aware of where Aric’s hands were.

 

“Having trouble?” Aric’s voice spoke from Rhiawen’s hair.

 

“Only a little.” Rhiawen turned and looked at him.

 

Aric’s drowsy gaze was heated. Rhiawen wiggled a bit more; his quick intake of breath told her he was just as ready she.

 

“Do we have time?” Rhiawen licked Aric’s chin.

 

“We can make time.” Aric flipped them over, Rhiawen pressed into the mattress.

 

Aric lowered his head, nibbled Rhiawen’s ear, her collar bone, her shoulder, his hands quickly divesting her of her shorts and him his pants. He licked his way up to her lips, gave her a quick kiss, broke it to take off his shirt. His hand sliding slowly under her shirt, bunching it up as his hand slid to fondle a breast.

 

Rhiawen moaned, her hands moving to grab the back of Aric’s head. Aric leaned in for another kiss.

 

Only to be broken by a loud chiming noise.

 

“That’s the docking crew.” Rhiawen banged her head uselessly against the mattress. “We have to go.”

 

“Not yet we don’t.” Aric had a maniacal glint in his eye.

 

Rhiawen raised an eyebrow.

 

“Call them and tell them that we just finished working out and we need another hour.” Aric passed Rhiawen the ship’s external communication device.

 

“What will you be doing?” Rhiawen had a vague suspicion of what Aric had planned.

 

Aric just smiled and started nibbling, licking, kissing, nipping his way down Rhiawen’s torso.

 

The chime sounded again. Aric was nibbling a spot on Rhiawen’s hip, looking at her between lower lashes, Rhiawen inhaled and pressed the intercom button that connected to the speaker on the outside of the ship.

 

“Havoc, you ready to disembark?” a no nonsense male voice sounded over the intercom.

 

“Not yet.” Rhiawen bit her lip when Aric’s tongue swept down to her thigh. “We just finished a hard work out. We need another hour to get ready.”

 

Aric was laughing at her even as he ran his teeth over the inside of her thigh. Rhiawen’s eyes fluttered closed.

 

“Roger that, Havoc. Just signal us when you’re ready.” The voice spoke over the intercom.

 

“Copy that.” Rhiawen was sure she sounded out of breath. Her last coherent thought was to make sure the speaker was off then she was all feeling.

 

Aric chuckled against her thigh, his fingers finding their way to her bundle of nerves and a nipple while he licked and nibbled her thigh.

 

Rhiawen nodded, her hands finding their way to Aric’s scalp again; she varied petting his head with raking her nails over his skull. Aric growled in appreciation either way. Aric’s thumb claw came out and he ran it lightly across her clit as he inserted two fingers into her core. Rhiawen convulsed around him.

 

Aric bit her thigh harder. So, she liked when he ran his claw across her clit even when she wasn’t frenzied. Aric began pumping his fingers in and out of her while his claw stimulated her clit and Rhiawen was going silently insane.

 

Aric met Rhiawen’s gaze. Rhiawen stopped breathing at what she saw in Aric’s gaze. It was feral, akin to the look he had in the workout room. She started nodding, unsure what she was giving permission to but wanting it, wanting Aric.

 

Aric bit down on Rhiawen’s thigh, blood welling over his teeth, down his chin, onto the sheets. She cried out, nails digging into Aric’s skull, orgasming around his fingers.

 

Aric was oddly pleased. Rhiawen enjoyed it when he bit her, not only that but his biting her had caused her to orgasm twice by his count.

 

Rhiawen knew she was bleeding. She also knew that her reaction to Aric’s bites were not normal. She had never enjoyed pain during sex before. But then Aric. She also knew that if it was anybody but Aric she wouldn’t enjoy it. Only with Aric did she enjoy it.

 

“Think you could go again?” Aric licked the blood off her thigh.

 

Rhiawen answered by pulling Aric up for a needy kiss, pushing him back against the bed, climbing on top of him. He barely had time to think before Rhiawen impaled herself on him. She was still having aftershocks; he felt them squeeze his cock as she began moving.

 

Aric growled, slinging his hands around her hips, pounding into her as she rode him. Soon, Rhiawen was moaning, her hands teasing her own nipples, Aric’s thumb rubbing her clit, his other hand fondling his balls. It was over quickly. Aric felt Rhiawen clamping around his member and he barely had time to pound into her one last time before they both came.

 

Rhiawen collapsed on top of Aric, panting. Aric ran his claws down her back, kissing her forehead, nuzzling her hair; Rhiawen sighing and burrowing into Aric’ chest.

 

Neither wanted to think of the implications of their actions. This past week between Ord Mantell the fleet had been strange and fraught. Neither wanted to think about what would happen when they left the ship.


	8. Rhiawen 7

Rowenda waited outside the arrivals terminal at the fleet. She was here to help Mel. Mel who lost her ship on Ord Mantell. Mel who holoed Rowenda and cried to her asking for help.

 

 Rowenda knew her sister was here too. She also knew that whatever had been plaguing her sister had been taken care of. Rowenda was unsure if turning all possible arguments into sex was good in the long term but she figured it was better than intimidation and violence.

 

Rowenda was wondering which she would see first. Rhiawen with Aric in tow or Mel with Corso in tow. Rowenda had no idea what a Corso even was. Was Corso a person? Was Corso an animal? Was Corso a droid? With Mel, one could never know.

 

It was Rhiawen Rowenda spotted first. Rhiawen and Aric looked a little worse for wear. Both sporting cut lips and bruises. Rowenda shook her head. Since when did her twin like rough sex?

 

“Rhiawen!” Rowenda jumped and waved, trying to get her sister’s attention.

 

Aric pointed to Rowenda, Rhiawen made a beeline towards her.

 

“Mel and her schemes.” Rhiawen laughed as she hugged her twin.

 

Rowenda shrugged but smiled. “Hello, Sergeant Jorgan.”

 

“Rowenda.” Aric nodded at the woman that looked so much like Rhiawen. It was uncanny. Rowenda had the scar on her face and long hair but otherwise she was spitting the image of Rhiawen. Was it the fact that both were Force sensitive?

 

Aric watched as Rhiawen and Rowenda seemed to have an entire conversation without talking. They seemed to be communicating through body language and facial expression.

 

“If it isn’t my favorite set of twins!” a new female voice cried out.

 

Aric looked around to see another Chiss female, taller and darker skinned approaching the trio with a human male in tow. This new Chiss female had darker blue skin and black hair. She had blasters on her belt and an easy smile. The human male trailing behind her took one look at Aric and almost froze but the Chiss woman pulled him along.

 

“How did you let your ship get stolen?” Rhiawen asked in greeting.

 

“Little prick pulled a fast one. Used those fucking separatists to distract me.” Mel loved her ship more than she loved anything other than her sister and Rhiawen and Rowenda. She was livid that Skavak pulled a fast one on her.

 

“I know how that is.” Rhiawen’s lips twisted into a wry smile.

 

Mel barked a laugh, her flash of anger completely forgotten. “You would. Found some Imps in there too I heard tell.” Mel wrapped an arm around both sisters. She was several inches taller than both of them. Her eyes lit on Aric. “Oh-ho. A Cathar in the midst of us. And my dear little Wenda is ok?” Mel hugged Rowenda closer, her smile mostly teeth as she looked at Aric.

 

“Relax, Mel. I like him.” Rowenda smiled nervously at Aric.

 

“Indeed?” Mel arched an eyebrow at Rhiawen.

 

“He’s my new subordinate officer, Mel. You have to be nice to him. Even if you don’t mean it.” Rhiawen shook her head.

 

“Oh, I’ll be super nice then.” Mel slithered over to where Aric stood unsure at the edge of the group. Pressing her chest again his arm, Mel extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Melangell. You may call me Mel though.” She winked up at Aric.

 

Aric froze. Was Mel coming on to him? He glanced at her human companion, who seemed to be looking anywhere but at Aric. Aric glanced to Rhiawen who was looking around the crowd, indifferent to his plight, or feigning indifference. Aric finally met gazes with Rowenda, only she seemed to be commiserating with Aric. Rowenda barely glanced at Rhiawen, the glance was so quick Aric wasn’t even sure he saw it.

 

“Melangell is it?’ Aric stepped away from the oppressive Chiss woman and quickly shook her hand, dropping it just as quickly. Aric was not imaging the smile of approval from Rowenda. He felt like he had just passed a test but was unsure and confused as to what it was or what it meant.

 

“Awww, you won’t call me Mel?” Mel pouted and crossed her arms.

 

“Mel, he’s made his choice. Respect it.” Rowenda spoke softly.

 

“Fine.” Mel laughed and snatched her human companion to her side. “This is Corso. Corso, these are my friends, Rowenda and Rhiawen.”

 

Corso was an attractive human male, about twenty two years old, blue eyes, brown hair, and freckles.

 

“Hello.” Corso waved awkwardly at Rhiawen and Rowenda. He had a Mantellian accent.

 

Rowenda smiled encouragingly. Rhiawen arched an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and gave Mel a look. Aric tried not blanch at the reminder of his last posting.

 

#

 

Rhiawen tried not to feel jealous when Mel all but plastered herself to Aric. She also tried not to feel relieved when Aric rejected Mel’s obvious come-on.

 

Rhiawen cast a sly glance to her sister. Rowenda looked like she was engrossed in the story that Mel was telling but Rhiawen could never be sure.

 

#

 

Rowenda knew that Rhiawen was suspicious, thinking that she helped Aric make the decision. But Rowenda didn’t help Sergeant Jorgan do anything. Aric had made the correct decision himself. Rhiawen will have to give Aric more credit.

 

Rowenda looked closely at Mel and Corso.

 

That’s interesting.

 

Hmmm, seems like Mel has finally found her match.

 

It’s about damn time.

 

Rowenda felt a smile twisting her lips but she clamped it down. Mel and Rhiawen would both be suspicious if Rowenda started smiling now. But Rowenda was pleased. Her twin and their dearest friend have both found somebody.

 

Now if only I could find somebody.

 

Shut up, Rowenda told her brain. I’m a Jedi. I don’t have somebody.

 

You sure about that?

 

The Code says…

 

I meant are you sure you’re a Jedi?

 

Rowenda cut off her train of thought. It wouldn’t do well to dwell on self doubt.

 

#

 

Rhiawen reached out, wrapped her arm around Rowenda’s shoulders, sent as much love as she could through their weak empathy link. She felt gratitude back.

 

“Hey!” Mel wagged finger at the twins. “No freaky twin shit. Share with the class or save it.”

 

“We were just discussing how much you and Corso make a cute couple, Mel.” Rhiawen’s smile was sickly sweet.

 

The look of shock and dismay on both Corso’s and Mel’s faces were worth it. Even Aric laughed.

 

“That shut you up.” Aric laughed again, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that is it?” Mel cast a speculative look at the Cathar.

 

“It’s gonna be like that, yeah.” Aric was more sure of his footing after he turned Mel away.

 

“Wynnie, where do you keep finding these stiffs?” Mel tweaked Rhiawen’s nose.

 

“Wynnie?” Aric looked between Rowenda and Rhiawen. Which one was ‘Wynnie’?

 

“Mel, I told you never to call me that.” Rhiawen punched Mel in the arm.

 

“First of all. Ow.” Mel rubbed her arm. “I’m just wearing a shirt not armor Miss Military.” Mel held up a hand. “Second, you needed a nickname. Rowenda is Wenda. You’re Wynnie. Accept it.”

 

Rhiawen rolled her eyes but didn’t object.

 

“So, we all going to Coruscant together?” Mel had hooked her arm through Rowenda’s, looking around at the group. “It’d be a merry bunch.”

 

“No, Sergeant Jorgan and I need to buy better weapons before we head there.” Rhiawen held up her hands as a means of stemming complaints.

 

Mel narrowed her eyes. “You’re not avoiding us are you? Because we happen to be captains of free enterprise?”

 

Rhiawen snorted. “No, we really do need new guns. I lost mine back on Mannett Point, both of us had to borrow one from the stores. And I don’t know about you but this cannon is shite.” She unholstered her cannon.

 

Mel shrugged, she only knew about blasters. Rowenda cringed, she knew about cannons from living with her sister. Corso blanched so hard it was like he was physically struck.

 

“Yeah, that cannon will blow up on you the first time it even gets slightly over heated. You’re doing the right thing getting a new one.” Corso took the cannon and began studying it. “Hells, I wouldn’t even send this back to Garnick. See this?” He pointed at the inside of the barrel, “That’s build up from shoddy crystal installation. I’m surprised it hasn’t blown up in your face, Lieutenant. It’s so covered is dust and grime that no amount of cleaning will help, just give it to the gunsmith to melt down for scrap. That’s all it’s good for.” He handed the cannon back to Rhiawen, noticed how everybody was studying him. “What?”

 

“Look at you. Wee Corso knows cannons too.” Mel slung a free arm around Corso’s waist. “I knew I liked you, farm boy.”

 

Corso blushed.

 

“Thanks for that Corso.” Rhiawen studied him with renewed interest. Now it was Aric’s turn to be jealous. “I only enjoy having one type of cannon blow up in my face and it isn’t the deadly kind.”

 

Corso looked confused after that comment. Mel barked a laugh then had to stuff a hand in her mouth to stifle the giggles. Rowenda blushed and, after a quick glance at Aric’s crotch, refused to look at anybody or anything but the floor. Aric turned a baleful eye on his CO, Rhiawen dared to have the audacity to wink at him.

 

“And on that note.” Rowenda cleared her throat. “Sergeant Jorgan, may I speak with you alone?”

 

“Sure thing.” Aric cast a questioning look to Rhiawen; she shrugged and pulled Mel and Corso away, giving Aric and Rowenda some privacy. “What’s up? I haven’t thought of any more jobs that you could do after you quit the Order.” His lips quirked into a smile.

 

“Oh,” Rowenda giggled at the reminder of their conversation. “Mel’s promised me she’d help me practice my Force Persuade, she rather likes the idea of having a Force user as a part of her crew.”

 

Aric shook his head. “She would.”

 

Rowenda batted Aric’s arm. “She’s a really good friend so you have to pretend to like her.”

 

“Fine, I will pretend to like her.” Aric sighed is mock exasperation.

 

Rowenda rolled her eyes at him. “So moving on, Sergeant, about my sister.” She got serious.

 

“What about her?” Aric was fully nervous now. Rowenda had to have known what transpired between him and Rhiawen. Either Rhiawen told her or, as Mel put it, freaky twin shit.

 

“If you don’t want her to fall asleep on your lap preventing you from moving I suggest you put a pillow in your lap. That way she’ll wrap around the pillow and allow you to have easy extraction so you can either go to bed or the toilet.” Rowenda nodded sagely up at him.

 

Aric’s jaw dropped. “How did…”

 

“She fell asleep during the third vid right?” Rowenda chewed her bottom lip. Aric nodded, still confused. “She always does that. Two is the max she can stay awake through. Never fails. It’s how I used trick her into going to sleep when she didn’t want to.” The wink she threw Aric was pure conspiracy. “So if she is refusing to sleep for some dumb reason. And she will, she’s stubborn. Just suggest she try to relax by watching some vids. By the third one, she’ll be out like a light. Been doing that move for years. She either hasn’t caught on or she enjoys be tricked.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Aric decided he’d think about the implications of Rowenda knowing Rhiawen fell asleep on him during a vid another time.

 

“Because you’re going to be working with her. And she usually has all the cards when it comes to the people she’s working with. She knows how to get them, how they tick, everything. I figure you need some advice on how to get her.” Rowenda smiled and placed her hand delicately on his arm. “And you’ve already noticed she’s a cuddler. Seriously, the pillow trick works wonders.”

 

Aric opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, worked his jaw a few times. “Thank you.” He said at last. Freaky twin shit is right.

 

“You’re welcome, Sergeant.” Rowenda smiled fully now and Aric was blow away with how brilliant, how sweet, how adorable that smile was. Rowenda was like a sunflower.

 

“Hey, could you answer a quick question for me?” Aric asked when it looked like Rowenda was about to move off.

 

“Hmm?” Rowenda cocked her head to the side.

 

“What does ‘k’arat’ mean? Your sister calls me that occasionally.” Aric was glad his fur covered his blushes.

 

Rowenda giggled. “She calls you that?” She covered her mouth with her hands, shoulder shaking in suppressed giggles. “That’s adorable. But that’s for my sister to tell you.”

 

Aric scowled. “I don’t think it’s adorable.”

 

“Sergeant Jorgan. I will tell you something else about my sister. She only uses and speaks Cheunh around people she absolutely trusts.” Rowenda turned frightening for a minute. Aric thought he felt electricity dance along his spine. “And I will personally crush anybody that breaks her trust.”

 

“Your sister is safe with me.” Aric knew as soon as he spoke those words how true they were. He would never in a million years betray Rhiawen or do anything to purposely hurt her.

 

“Good.” Friendly Rowenda was back. “Now, I have a shuttle to catch to Coruscant and my sister looks eager to go buy herself a new weapon.”

 

#

 

Rhiawen was eager to know what Rowenda and Aric were talking about. But Rowenda was blocking her. Guess she was going to have to find out from Aric.

 

“So, you working with a Cathar and Wenda is ok with that?” Mel’s question brought Rhiawen back to the present.

 

“Apparently.” Rhiawen shrugged.

 

“Wait,” Mel screwed up her face, calculating something. “Isn’t he the same Cathar you had the best sex of your life with while you were at the academy?”

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen didn’t think lying would help.

 

“And now you’re working with him.” Mel began tapping her foot and fingers in a rhythm only she heard. “How is that working out?”

 

“So far, pretty well.” Rhiawen shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Y’all still fuck?” Mel slid a sly glance at the Cathar, pulled Rhiawen away from Corso for privacy.

 

“Yeah. At least for now. I don’t know how long that’s going to last. It was a way that we got over a rough spot in the change of roles.” Rhiawen knew Mel wouldn’t tell on her. Mel thought fraternization rules were dumb.

 

“Oh?” Mel crossed her arms and looked at her friend, dying to know the story.

 

“When I first got to Ord, Jorgan was a Lieutenant, he wasn’t my direct superior but I did have to answer to him. Then Havoc defected, Aric got blamed because it happened on his watch. He got demoted back to sergeant. I got promoted to Lieutenant and given command of Havoc. Jorgan was the first new Havoc recruit.” Rhiawen shrugged. While she knew that Havoc defecting was supposed to be a secret, she also knew that Mel would never tell. “And, well, we had a bit of trouble trying to work through the role reversal. And it was either we fuck or we kill each other.” Rhiawen subconsciously licked at a cut on her lip, the newest one Aric had given her before they left Vander’s ship.

 

Mel finally got a good look at Rhiawen’s face. Cuts on her lips, a week old bruise on her cheek, what looked like teeth marks on her neck and jaw. Mel looked at Aric. Cut marks on his lips, what was the equivalent to bruises on his cheeks, claw marks on his head and neck. She whistled. “Damn, y’all had a lot to work through. It finally settled then?”

 

Rhiawen cocked her head to side as she tongued the most recent cut on her lip thinking about how she got it. She and Aric had been standing at the door, ready to leave the ship when Aric had pushed her against the wall and kissed her with such intensity. It had been wonderful. “Yeah, it’s finally settled.”

 

Mel arched in eyebrow. “Interesting way to settle things if you ask me.”

 

“I didn’t ask you.” Rhiawen said absently.

 

“No. No, you didn’t.” Mel crossed her arms and waved Corso over.

 

#

 

Rhiawen hugged Rowenda and Mel goodbye and watched as Mel led both Rowenda and Corso towards the Coruscant departures, talking about her many exploits no doubt.

 

“Your sister cares about you.” Aric said into the silence.

 

“I know. She threatened you.” Rhiawen looked up at Aric.

 

“In so many words, yeah. She also gave me some helpful advice.” Aric decided he’d be honest.

 

“Of course she did.” Rhiawen laughed and rolled her eyes. “Come on; let’s go get us some new weapons.”

 

#

 

“So, Rhiawen and the Cathar huh?” Mel asked as Rhiawen and Aric finally were out of sight.

 

“What about them?” Rowenda coughed.

 

“You know damn well, what. Now give me all the juicy details.” Mel tickled Rowenda, the one thing that would get the Jedi to talk.

 

“Well, you know about the one night stand three years ago.” Rowenda saw that Mel nodded. “Well, they were perfect for each other. But they didn’t exchange info which I thought was a terrible idea but I don’t want to pry.”

 

“The whole red Force string of destiny thingy?” Mel had long ago accepted that Rowenda could predict things by seeing how the Force moved between certain people. Hells, Rowenda had been accurate enough about Mel’s own relationship due to spouting that Force crap that Mel should believe it by now.

 

“Basically.” Rowenda shook her head at her friend’s terminology. Red Force string of destiny thingy?

 

“So I guess that string whatever was stronger than you thought since it brought them back together.” Mel said.

 

“Yes.” Despite Mel’s colorful vocabulary, she could put ideas together rather succinctly.

 

Mel grunted and thought. Corso had been too busy looking at the surrounding crowd to really pay attention to what the two women were talking about. Several times, Mel had to grab his arm and pull him along before he got completely engrossed and lost in the crush of people.

 

“Corso.” Mel’s finger danced along the back of Corso’s neck. “I’m feeling rather parched, do you think it’d be ok if Wenda and I sat a while? You could of course continue looking around.” She indicated a set of empty chair in the central cantina.

 

“Sure thing, Cap.” Corso smiled, a blush across his face at Mel’s continued contact with him. “How about I get you and Miss Rowenda a drink? Being you’re parched and all?”

 

“Oh, Corso, you don’t have to.” Mel blinked in rapid succession.

 

“But I want to, Cap. It’ll be no problem.” Corso went to rub the back of his neck, ran into Mel’s hand, blushed deeper.

 

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Mel said contritely.

 

“I don’t mind. Here, you ladies sit and I’ll be right back.” Corso scurried away to the bar.

 

Mel and Rowenda exchanged impressed looks, walked into the cantina and sat.

 

“You don’t have to manipulate that one.” Rowenda sighed at her friend’s need to manipulate guys.

 

“I know.” Mel’s brow was wrinkled in concentration. “Wanted to ask you about him.”

 

Rowenda twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Give it up, Wenda, is he or isn’t he?” Mel glowered at the Jedi.

 

“He could be.” Rowenda wanted to say that Corso was the one for Mel. But Rowenda also knew that Mel would fight it.

 

Mel grunted and sank deeper into her chair. Rowenda had little to no pity. Mel did ask. And Rowenda told her the truth. Corso could be the one for Mel, if Mel could accept it.

 

#

 

“How about this one?” Aric asked as he held up yet another cannon.

 

He had already picked out his rifle. It was the rifle an HK assassin droid would carry. Aric loved it. It was a bit beyond his price range though so he was going to go with a cheaper one but Rhiawen had insisted on buying it for him. Now they only had to purchase one for Rhiawen and she was being especially picky.

 

“Hmmm.” Rhiawen walked over to Aric, took the cannon out of his hands. “Nice lines, lighter than the last one. Easier to carry.” She hefted it, held it like she would be firing it. “Hmmm. What kind of cannon is this?”

 

“Hyperstorm Heavy.” The kiosk owner spit into her spittoon. “It was a trade in. But it fires like a dream.”

 

Rhiawen ran her hand along the barrel of the cannon. She had wanted a new one but this one was perfect for her. “How much on repair usually?”

 

“Well, the Hyperstorms don’t really need that much repair. You might want to update the crystal though. Comes with your standard orange.” The kiosk owner rubbed her chin. “I sell those too.”

 

Rhiawen chewed her lower lip, tonguing her newest cut.

 

“It hadn’t been used when the person traded it in.” The kiosk owner spit into her spittoon again. “Didn’t ask how the guy got. All I know is it wasn’t reported stolen and the paperwork was good. I don’t accept stolen merchandise.”

 

Rhiawen nodded. Looked down the barrel. There was no evidence that the weapon had ever been fired. It was also clean, ridiculously clean, brand new clean. “I’ll take it.”

 

“Color crystal?” The owner pulled out a lock box. “I got these.”

 

Upon opening the box, the owner turned the box around to allow Rhiawen and Aric to look at the different crystals.

 

“Oh, ummm.” Rhiawen turned a panicked eye to Aric. “You pick first, Jorgan.”

 

Aric didn’t understand why Rhiawen was so sure about a cannon but was unsure about a color crystal.

 

“I’ll take the green one.” Aric picked at random. He had always just put up with the standard orange or yellow.

 

“The green one.” The owner pulled out a green crystal and installed it in Aric’s rifle. “You?”

 

“Oh, I can’t decide. I just won’t worry about it.” Rhiawen smiled at the kiosk owner.

 

The owner grunted. “Can’t decide on the color hmm? Seen it before. Well, when you decide, just come back. I have a booth on Coruscant too. Run by my daughter. Wider variety of choices.”

 

“I will, thank you.” Rhiawen flashed a smile.

 

Aric crossed his arms. Why was he getting a color crystal and a new weapon but Rhiawen was just getting a weapon.

 

“You can stop glaring at me.” Rhiawen hissed once the kiosk owner walked away to finish up the order. “I really can’t decide on a color crystal and you glaring at me won’t force me to make a rash decision.”

 

“Fine.” Aric hissed back.

 

Both broke into smiles as the kiosk owner came back, handed them their new weapons.

 

“I took some off on account you traded in your other cannon. It was nigh to broke but once I melt it down, it’ll create some high quality parts.” The kiosk owners passed over the rifle to Aric then the cannon to Rhiawen. “Y’all take care now.”

 

“Thank you.” Rhiawen smiled one last time, holstered her new cannon then wandered off.

 

Aric took one last look at the box of crystals. Either he was going blind or Rhiawen had really wanted the blue crystal with the black core. Aric opened his mouth to ask the owner how much one of those was when Rhiawen yelled at him to hurry up. Memorizing the name on the kiosk sign, Aric nodded farewell to the owner and jogged to catch up to Rhiawen.

 

#

 

Rhiawen really wanted the blue crystal with the black core. She also knew she didn’t have enough credits for it. Or she did, but she couldn’t talk herself into buying a crystal. She guiltily thought back to her lightsaber crystals she asked Rowenda to pilfer for her that were currently embedded in her boot knives.

 

“So, ready to go meet Garza?” Rhiawen eyed her subordinate.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Aric repositioned his rifle on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s do it to it, Sergeant.” Rhiawen smacked Aric on the arm.


	9. Rhiawen 8

Rhiawen had forgotten how busy Coruscant actually was. Her last year at the academy had been spent out in the field along the Outer Rim. And Ord Mantell was nothing. Being back on Coruscant also reminded her of when she had first met Aric. She wondered if the cantina they had met at still existed.

 

“So, you got somewhere to stay?” Rhiawen asked as she and Aric threw their things in the back of a taxi.

 

“The barracks attached to the academy always have a place for officers.” Aric settled himself into the taxi, it was one of those open cab ones and he loved feeling the breeze as he flew through the city.

 

“Oh yeah.” Rhiawen settle in the taxi as well, their weapons on the seat between them. “I forgot there’s room in the barracks. Probably because after the first year I didn’t live on campus.” She rested her chin on the door of the taxi; she loved feeling the breeze while flying through the city.

 

“That’s right.” Aric nodded as he looked at the other traffic. “You lived in an apartment with your sister.”

 

“Still do.” Rhiawen stated. “That’s where I’m going to be staying while here. You’re welcome to stay with us. We got the room.” She didn’t mention that over the last three years, Rhiawen and Rowenda had bought their apartment building.

 

“Same building?” Aric tried to remember the apartment; it hadn’t been that big had it? Did it have extra rooms? Aric really only remembered the living room and Rhiawen’s room. Aric crossed his legs as another part of his body remembered Rhiawen’s room.

 

“Yep.” Rhiawen looked at Aric. “If you’re uncomfortable about staying with us then I can quote you regulation about how it’s acceptable for the same squad to reside in the same residence."

 

Aric snorted. “Is there a regulation for that?”

 

“Sure there is. Look under housing. It says it’s ok for a squad to own a house or apartment together because it promotes unit togetherness or something. Also, it opens up rooms at the barracks for officers and visitors and stuff.” Rhiawen pulled up the rule book on her datapad. “See?” She pointed out the regulation to Aric.

 

Aric was dually impressed and surprised. “You have the rule book on your personal datapad?”

 

“Yep, read every two months too. I like to know what rules I’m breaking.” She winked at him.

 

Aric rolled his eyes, but he had to admit Rhiawen had a point. It was nice to know what rules a person could be breaking. Aric tried not to feel the thrill at the knowledge that he and Rhiawen had spent a wonderful week breaking one of the main rules about inter-soldier relationships. Again, uncertainty struck him, what was going to happen now that they were not on the ship?

 

“So, is that a yes? You staying with us?” Rhiawen didn’t mention that Rowenda was barely home because she spent most of her time at the Senate archives. Rhiawen also didn’t mention that when Rowenda was home, she was constantly engrossed in some form of research or translation.

 

“Yeah. Since there’s a regulation for it.” The same thrill that existed on the ship coursed through Aric’s body. He ignored it.

 

Rhiawen didn’t say anything. She was too busy trying to ignore the thrill in her own chest.

 

#

 

General Garza was an older human female, white hair, no nonsense bun, well put together, and grave.

 

Garza, upon seeing the two members of Havoc, merely arched an eyebrow and continued on with the briefing.

 

Rhiawen and Aric listened. Aric was suddenly glad that Rhiawen seemed to have fucked his hatred of ‘sergeant’ out of him. Aric coughed to stop a memory.

 

Rhiawen shot Aric a questioning look, Aric shook his head. Rhiawen shrugged, confident that if it was important, Aric would tell her. Garza didn’t notice the communication.

 

Finally dismissed, Rhiawen and Aric went to go to sleep. Garza said that they could start work first thing in the morning.

 

“Oh, and Lieutenant.” Garza called out to Rhiawen before Rhiawen could leave.

 

“Yes, General?” Rhiawen motioned for Aric to wait for her outside in the hallway.

 

Garza ran her gaze over Rhiawen’s face, noted the cuts, the bruise, the marks along her jaw and neck, studied Rhiawen’s reaction. Rhiawen didn’t react.

 

“Get yourself and Sergeant Jorgan checked out by the med-droid tonight.” Garza said at last. “I want you in top condition before you start going after Tavus and the others.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen nodded.

 

“Dismissed.” Garza said with one last perusal of Rhiawen’s face.

 

“Sir!” Rhiawen saluted and left the office.

 

Aric stood in the hallway, next to two random soldiers. He tried to ignore the looks of speculation.

 

“Jorgan, you know where the med-droid is?” Rhiawen had taken to calling Aric by his last name when is public. His rank had a different meaning between the two of them now.

 

“I think so, boss.” Aric raised a brow ridge.

 

Rhiawen nodded, tongued the cut on her lip. “Let’s go then.”

 

Rhiawen walked off, completely ignoring the speculative looks from the other two soldiers standing in the hallway. Aric wondered how she did it. How did she ignore everybody else? Aric coughed, nodded at the two soldiers and followed Rhiawen.

 

#

 

Rhiawen hated gangs. The last time she was on Coruscant she had been tasked with helping take down the gangs. Gangs, she decided, were like weeds, you could never fully get rid of weeds.

 

“You got any more grenades left?” Aric asked, ducking back down behind the stack of crates they had been using for cover.

 

“I got two.” Rhiawen really hoped they’d get to the big bad gang leader soon. Or killed enough off the gangsters to allow easy access to herself and others trying to get around the Migrant Merchants Guild area.

 

Aric held his hand out for a grenade. Rhiawen gave him one for him to toss. Aric was closer to the gang members they were fighting. Rhiawen had taken a bolt to her shoulder, and Aric had pushed her behind the crates. Rhiawen was fine, she knew she was going to have a bruise there tomorrow, but it was her grenade throwing arm that had been hit and she couldn’t toss the bomb as good as Aric could with him being injury free.

 

“Grenade!” Aric chunked the grenade, scrambled back to Rhiawen, she covered his ears, and then the explosion happened. Aric peaked over the crates, there were no gang members left standing.  Turning back to Rhiawen, “Why’d you cover my ears?” he asked.

 

“Because your hearing is more sensitive and I don’t want it damaged.” Rhiawen twisted her arm to try and work out the soreness. “You’re more apt to hear people sneaking up on us before I will.” She grimaced but she had ninety percent movement of her arm back; kolto shots worked wonders in such a short amount of time.

 

Rhiawen stood, stretched, and walked over to the former gang members. “Dead.” Rhiawen kicked some with her boot to make sure. “Damn, but I hate wasting grenades on gang bangers.”

 

“Me too, but they wouldn’t let up enough for me to get in a good shot.” Aric holstered his rifle. Aric had wanted to shoot the gangsters, but those gangsters had learned that constant blaster cover was a good tactic if you didn’t want your enemy to fire back.

 

“You could’ve let me shoot them.” Rhiawen rotated her arm again. Her cannon could shoot out blasts that knocked people down; all she had needed was one good shot.

 

“Boss, you were recovering from a bolt to the shoulder. Could you really have fired your cannon?” Aric began rifling through the gangsters’ pockets, looking for anything that could lead them to the gang leader.

 

Rhiawen thought about her answer, bobbed her head from side to side, finished rifling through the gangster’s pockets she was looking through, stole some grenades the gangster had, attached the grenades to her belt. “No. I was in too much pain; I couldn’t have hefted my cannon to shoot straight.”

 

Aric and Rhiawen worked in silence, searching the gangsters for clues, confiscating any whole grenades found. Rhiawen was glad she finally found somebody that knew what he was doing. The last time she had a partner in the field had been while she was on the Outer Rim, and she cringed at the memory. It was amazing her fellow cadets made it past their entrance qualifiers.

 

“You find anything?” Aric called up as he searched the last his last gangster.

 

“I think so.” Rhiawen pulled out a pink piece of flimsie. “So we need to go to that,” she pointed at a shuttle that was one floor above them, “ship. Knock on the door. Then fight the gang leader? Huh. That’s actually easy.” She blinked at Aric as she passed him the flimsie.

 

“Huh. That is easy.” Aric read the flimsie before stuffing it in Rhiawen’s belt.

 

Rhiawen was too busy biting her tongue, studying the shuttle for possible traps to notice. “Too easy. Maybe. What do you think?”

 

“It sounds too easy. But these are gangsters.” Aric crossed his arms and studied the shuttle too. He couldn’t find any traps within his eye sight. At last on the side that they could see.

 

“Gangs only survive long enough to be a problem by being smart.” Rhiawen narrowed her eyes. “But, considering how simple it is, it is rather brilliant.”

 

Aric grunted as he thought. “So simple nobody would believe it which would cause an over thinker to fuck up.” He saw how brilliant the simple plan was.

 

“Yup.” Rhiawen hit Aric in the chest. “Hells, if it is a massive trap at least we go out in a blaze of glory.” Rhiawen held up four plasma grenades, two in each hand.

 

“Those gangsters have those kind of grenades on them?” Aric’s eye widened, he suddenly felt mildly unsafe.

 

“Not anymore.” Rhiawen smiled up at him.

 

Aric smiled back. “True.”

 

#

 

Rhiawen had just touched the shuttle door when an alarm started blaring.

 

“Trap.” Rhiawen and Aric spoke simultaneously.

 

Aric aimed his rifle. Rhiawen reached for a grenade –her arm still wasn’t up to hefting her cannon.

 

The gang leader jet packed over the railing to land ten feet away from them.

 

“Who fucking jet packs in?” Rhiawen muttered.

 

Aric grunted in agreement. In synchronization, Aric fired his rifle as Rhiawen lobbed a grenade. The gang leader never stood a chance. Both the bolt and the grenade hit the gang leader in the throat.

 

Still synchronized, they shielded their eyes with their arms.

 

“Plasma grenade?” Aric picked a bit of gang leader off his shoulder.

 

“Yeah.” Rhiawen whistled. “I don’t know who supplied the gang but, damn, those things are powerful!”

 

“You do not need them.” Aric rolled his eyes and knocked a piece of gang leader off Rhiawen’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, I do.” Rhiawen batted her eyelashes up at the Cathar. “I totally need these.”

 

Aric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Send one of them to the tech division. I’m sure they’ll be able to requisition us some.”

 

“Yay!” Rhiawen clapped her hands and bounced. “I knew you’d see sense.”

 

Aric looked heaven’s ward, shaking his head. “Yeah. I saw sense.”

 

Rhiawen flashed a smile. “Let’s go tell Captain Winborn that the gangsters are taken care of.”

 

“And tell him about this weird signal.” Aric’s brows creased.

 

“That too.” Rhiawen’s eye narrowed.

 

Aric raised a brow, but she didn’t explain.

 

#

 

“Do I ask you to shine my boots?” Rhiawen hissed into Captain Winborn’s face, livid, hand in fists at her side. “No. That is criminal evidence. That’s your department. Do your job.”

 

“You’re republic military. You outrank me.” Captain Winborn crossed his arms and stared mutinously down at Rhiawen.

 

The downside to being four foot eleven inches is that everybody looked down on you.

 

“Besides,” Winborn looked decidedly uncomfortable but that wasn’t stopping him from passing the credit. “This can’t be what it looks like. Senator Kayl has done great things for Coruscant. She’s a good woman. Give her a chance.”

 

Rhiawen’s arm pulled back like she was about to punch Winborn –considering she was military and outranked him that way, the idea had occurred to her and she wouldn’t get in too much trouble –only Aric’s hand on her elbow stopped her.

 

“Fine.” Rhiawen’s face twisted into a terrible semblance of a smile. “I’ll do you job for you. Since you’re too much of coward to do it yourself.” She spat at his feet, turned on her heel, marched away.

 

Aric had to admire how quickly she could walk away considering how short her legs were.

 

Aric had just caught up with her when she stopped, he almost bowled her over, instead he was able to do a mild pirouette and wind up beside her instead.

 

“Jorgan.” Rhiawen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I apologize. I should not have gotten angry. It’s just…” she gestured uselessly.

“You feel betrayed.” Aric knew exactly how she was feeling.

 

“Exactly.” Rhiawen walked over to a random railing and sat on it.

 

“I know exactly how you feel, boss.” Aric leaned against the railing.

 

Rhiawen sat on the railing, Aric leaned against it, both contemplating life.

 

“Let’s go shoot stuff.” Rhiawen said finally.

 

“After you.” Aric bowed, indicating for Rhiawen to precede him.

 

Rhiawen snorted a laugh, punched him in the shoulder, rolled her eyes, and went ahead of him. Aric followed in her wake, a smile playing across his lips.

 

#

 

“You are not happy.” Aric thought that Coruscant looked even busy from above.

 

“Nope.” Rhiawen loved that the business of Coruscant made the people below look like ants.

 

Aric sat back, something in Rhiawen’s voice pulling his gaze from the lights to her face. The lights made the shadows on her face look demonic, her red eyes glowed eerily.

 

Huh, Chiss eyes were oddly similar to Cathar eyes. Aric had never known that.

 

“You knew something wasn’t right didn’t you? About that senator.” Aric couldn’t stop looking at the way her eyes reflected the lights.

 

“She wanted to hide something.” Rhiawen chewed her thumb.

 

“It was her man in the spaceport.” Aric knew he didn’t like that guy.

 

“It was. He was too obsequious.” Rhiawen hadn’t liked the guy in the spaceport either.

 

Aric grunted and turned away. Rhiawen pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Today was just the day of slimy individuals.” Rhiawen propped her cheek on the door of the cab. “I honestly don’t get how Rowenda puts up with it.”

 

“Your sister?” Aric had many questions about Rowenda. Most of which revolved around her scar and how she and Rhiawen could communicate without talking.

 

“She lives here. She works in the Senate archives. So she is around these people all the time. And while she isn’t an empath she is affected by the way the Force moves around people and she says that the Force moves differently around liars and evil people.” Rhiawen pressed her forehead to the door. “It’s all complicated. I was raised in the Order, I know the words she is saying but she loses me whenever she goes into details about how the Force surrounding a person is different than their aura.”

 

“Wouldn’t they be the same thing?” Aric asked from his side of the taxi.

 

“You’d think that. But nope.” Rowenda chewed on her thumb.

 

#

 

Rowenda was anxious about going home. Tonight was the first night she’d be staying with somebody that wasn’t Rhiawen or Mel. Aric Jorgan. Rowenda knew that Aric was harmless –at least towards her and Rhiawen and really anybody he viewed as a friend –but she was still anxious, nervous, trepidatious, frightened. What if she fixed something that gave him allergic reaction and he reacted like the Cathar back at the cave? What if he resented Rowenda being there and he wanted to be alone with Rhiawen?

 

“Hello, Dolly.” A sly male voice sounded at the doorway.

 

Rowenda froze. She knew that voice. “At-Atros! What are you doing in this wing of the Senate?” She turned, trying and failing at being brave.

 

“I haven’t seen or heard from my favorite little Jedi in a while. Just thought I’d come check up on you.” Atros smiled, his smile did not reach his eyes.

 

Rowenda squeaked. “I’m fine.” She knew she didn’t sound fine. She tried to remember where she put the nerf prod Rhiawen bought her. It wasn’t a very good weapon but it sent out an electrical jolt that would allow her enough time to flee.

 

“You’re not still afraid of me are you, Little Dolly?” Atros pushed himself away from the door jam, stalked into the room.

 

“N—n-n-no—no. No.” Rowenda’s voice shook. Where was the nerf prod?

 

#

 

Rhiawen bolted up, scrambled over the seat into the front and forcibly reprogrammed the taxi’s route.

 

“Rhiawen, what’s wrong?” Aric had never seen her panic this much and Rhiawen was panicking.

 

“Something is wrong with Wen. I have to go to her. right now.” She furiously typed in directions to the Senate tower. Growling in annoyance, she yanked out the control panel and rewired the taxi and the droid to go faster. “The city can bill me.”

 

She scrambled to the hood of the taxi, crouched down, riding it like a surf board. “Aric, decision, are you with me or not?” She met his gaze.

 

Aric knew that if he was being asked a very important question. He didn’t know what the question was, he only knew his answer. “I’m with you.”

 

The smile she flashed him was blinding. “Good, then get ready.”

 

Aric scrambled up to the hood of the taxi to crouch down next to his CO. He had no clue what they were about to do but it excited him.

 

#

 

Rowenda was backed into her bookcase, Atros inches in front of her, his hand barely touching her hair.

 

“My Little Dolly. I’ve missed you.” Atros leaned in, breathed in her scent, humming happily. “Did you miss me?”

 

Rowenda whimpered and tried to make herself as small as possible, frantically reaching, searching for the nerf prod.

 

There!

 

She found it and Force pulled it to herself. It was almost in her grasp when hope was snatched her fingertips. Literally, she felt the cold metal of the prod before Atros wrapped his hand around it.

 

“A nerf prod? Was my Little Dolly going to use this one me?” Atros lost all semblance of happiness. “Are Chiss similar to humans when it comes to electrical shock? What do you think Dolly?” Atros pressed the button that powered on the prod.

 

A sob broke free of her throat as she heard the tale-tell sounds of popping.

 

“Hmm? You haven’t answered me. You once promised me you’d help me with all my experiments. Do you renege?” Atros slowly brought the prod closer to Rowenda’s sternum.

 

“Touch her with that and you will have a lovely new hole in your head.” Rhiawen spoke from behind Atros.

 

“Ah, the sister.” Atros dropped the prod on the carpet. “Come to save your whipping dog then?”

 

Rhiawen slammed the butt of her blaster into the back of Atros’ skull. Atros went down like a rock. “Call this frequency.” She handed Aric a piece of flimsie. “Tell him Blue is calling in a favor.”

 

Aric raised his brow but did as he was told.

 

Rhiawen dragged Atros as far away from Rowenda as she could, kicked the nerf prod away. Turned back to her sister.

 

“I’m so sorry, Rhia!” Rowenda wailed as she fell into her sister’s arms.

 

Rhiawen and Rowenda sank to the floor of Rowenda’s office.

 

“It’s ok. Shhh.” Rhiawen stroked her sister’s hair, letting her sister cry. “It’s ok.”

 

Rhiawen’s gaze met Aric’s over Rowenda’s head, asking if Aric had called the frequency. Aric nodded. Rhiawen’s gaze softened as she jerked her eyes to Atros unconscious body. Again, Aric nodded, dragged Atros out of the office by his feet.

 

“Were you busy?” Rowenda sat back, wiped her nose on her sleeve.

 

“No, we were done for the day. Heading back to the apartment.” Rhiawen wiped the remaining tears from Rowenda’s cheeks.

 

“So you were on the other side of the city?” Rowenda’s eyes widened. “What did you wreck?”

 

“Just a taxi and the droid that drove it. It’s fine. The city can bill Atros over there.” Rhiawen quirked a smile.

 

“Ok.” Rowenda smiled tremulously back.

 

Rhiawen tucked a strand of Rowenda’s hair behind her sister’s ear. “How long was he with you?”

 

“Ten minutes. He hadn’t done anything except back me into the bookcase.” Rowenda swallowed and looked like she was about to cry again.

 

“Hey, now, no more tears, ok? Aric and I are here and we are going to make sure he won’t hurt you while we’re here.” Rhiawen pulled her sister’s gaze back to hers instead of the still crackling nerf prod. “He is going to be buried in so much paperwork from not only slicing into a taxi and its droid driver but crashing one as well. Into the senate doors. Lovely explosion. Millions of credits of damage. It’ll be great.”

 

“You still have his code.” Rowenda giggled.

 

“I still have his code and I knew automatically why you were so frightened. And since I can’t kill him,” Rhiawen arched an eyebrow in question at her sister. At Rowenda’s shake of negation, Rhiawen pulled a face, “then I might as well make his life miserable.”

 

“I love you.” Rowenda leaned into her sister, loosely hugging her sister.

 

“I love you too.” Rhiawen kissed Rowenda’s forehead and enveloped her sister into a hug.

 

#

 

Aric stood awkwardly in the hall. He knew Rhiawen was using words to talk with her sister as a way to both calm her down and explain the situation to Aric. Aric looked down at the unconscious Mirialan at his feet. A fellow Jedi was going to torture Rowenda with a nerf prod.

 

Atros’ eyelids fluttered, Aric brought his heel onto Atros’ face, knocking him out again.


	10. Rhiawen 9

Rhiawen hated Coruscant. Correction, Rhiawen hated gangbangers, Senators, and Jedi. Coruscant itself was pretty and pretty much all right.

 

The people, the people were a mixed bag. Lately, all Rhiawen had been doing was running around helping the SIS and random people because Garza had to try to get one of her agents to infiltrate the Black Sun sector.

 

Therefore, Rhiawen and Aric had taken it upon themselves to try to familiarize themselves with the area by helping out people and helping people in the newly cleansed Old Galactic Market. Now that it was free of gangs, it had gone back to its old name.

 

Rhiawen scoffed as she studied her face in refresher mirror. Politicians sure did love to polish off old names and reuse them. Old Galactic Market. Should’ve named it something else. However, Rhiawen wasn’t in charge of naming things; she wasn’t in charge of anything other than a Cathar that was growing surlier by the day.

 

Ever since they had landed on Coruscant. It was like the fear of running into some of his old compatriots made Aric Jorgan nervous and displeased. Rhiawen could well understand why. He left a Lieutenant three years ago and came back a Sergeant. Sure, he came back a member of one of the most decorated and renowned squads in all of the Republic but that didn’t matter. Apparently.

 

The first couple of days had been great, the cleaning out of the Migrant Merchants Guilds, saving Rowenda from Atros, even taking down Krel. However, their ranks, picking away at Aric as surely as a miner picks away at rock. Pick. Pick. Picking.

 

Rhiawen flashed a grin at her reflection. It looked like an animal baring its teeth.

 

What was the mission again? Rhiawen had lost track. Were they helping the SIS or helping a Nautolan get his girlfriend –wife?—back?

 

All Rhiawen knew was she was exhausted. Rowenda was not doing well and Rhiawen couldn’t block her out. Atros Finn came back to Coruscant at the worst possible moment. Rhiawen was losing sleep because Rowenda kept waking up from nightmares, which meant that Rhiawen kept waking up from nightmares.

 

Rowenda had a double dose of worry. Her own personal worry and worry over Aric. Rowenda was picking up the fact that Aric was quickly falling into his anger from before Coruscant. Which of course meant that Rhiawen knew that Aric was falling back into his anger because what Rowenda felt and knew Rhiawen felt and knew. It was that freaky twin shit that Mel complained about.

 

Rhiawen’s chrono beeped. How long had she been in the refresher? She had only come in to splash water over her face to wake herself up. Checking her chrono, she saw that she had been lost in thought for fifteen minutes.

 

“K’pah.” Rhiawen drug her hands down her face.

 

She rinsed her face off one more time, checked to make sure she resembled something that was fairly awake. She was passable, not enough to fool Mr. Sniper or her twin but enough to fool everybody else. And it was the everybody else that mattered.

 

Sighing again, she left the bathroom.

 

Aric fell in beside her as she walked over to the bartender to pay for their drinks.

 

“Jorgan,” Rhiawen said as she waited for the bartender to hand her credit stick back, “what mission are we one right now?”

 

Aric ran a cursory glance over Rhiawen’s face, noted the exhaustion, wondered at it, felt momentarily guilty before he ruthlessly crushed it. “We’re currently helping a Nautolan find his mate.” The way Aric said ‘mate’ had Rhiawen starting to raise an eyebrow but she stopped herself.

 

“Right.” She snapped her fingers. “Helping that guy find his mate.” The way she said ‘mate’ had Aric doing a double take.

 

Neither acknowledged her Marks.

 

“So where is she again? And what is her name?” Rhiawen asked, accepting the credit stick back from the bartender with a smile –it was more sincere than the one she gave herself minutes before. She began patting her pockets; she put the flimsie the information was written on somewhere. 

 

“Here, sir.” Aric reached into Rhiawen’s belt and pulled out the flimsie she was looking for.

 

“Thanks Jorgan.” Rhiawen quirked a smile and read the flimsie. “Hanera’s Dance Troupe. Ria. Ok. Where is that place located again?” She would have to pull it together. If she didn’t start remembering things Aric really would mutiny –she knew he was thinking about it - freaky twin shit.

 

“It’s located here, sir.” Aric held Rhiawen’s wrist, used her cuff to pull up the map of the area, he pinpointed the location of the troupe on her map.

 

“Oh, right.” Rhiawen knew she sounded lame and not all there. She hoped like hells this was the last mission for the day. Maybe Rowenda had a sleep tranq. Rhiawen could do with a full night’s sleep uninterrupted by nightmares. Gods but she loathed Atros Finn. “Let’s go rescue Ria.”

 

Without looking at her subordinate, she walked out of the cantina.

 

Aric wondered what was wrong with Rhiawen. She was exhausted constantly. They were both getting eight hours of sleep. Well, seven and a half, Rowenda would wake up and for thirty minutes Rhiawen –and Aric—would be awake until the Jedi would stop crying and fall back asleep.

 

What did it matter? She was an adult; she could take care of herself. It wasn’t as if Rhiawen was the one having the nightmares. Or was it?

 

“Shit.” Aric cursed himself. Of course, Rhiawen was experiencing the nightmares. Hadn’t he seen ample proof that Rhiawen and Rowenda felt what the other was feeling –Rhiawen more so than Rowenda. Rowenda had been broadcasting her nightmares into her sister’s mind. Aric Jorgan, you are such an idiot.

 

Aric hurried to catch up to his CO.

 

#

 

“Well…. Huh.” Rhiawen clicked her tongue and regarded the front in which Hanera’s Dance Troupe was housed? Kept? Present?

 

“Yeah.” Aric crossed his arms. He and Rhiawen were probably thinking the same thing.

 

While the rest of the area was dilapidated, run down, and covered in blaster scorch marks, the storefront was clean and well taken care of.

 

“Is this a dance troupe or a brothel?” Rhiawen murmured to herself. She had only ever seen brothels that were this well taken care of in the sketchy parts of a city.

 

“I think it’s a cantina?” Aric wasn’t sure either. While he had seen buildings other than brothels this well taken care of, the majority of those buildings had been brothels.

 

“A cantina?” Rhiawen mulled over Aric’s suggestion. “Yeah. Sure. Ok. I guess I can see that?”

 

“Yeah.” Aric said it slowly. What exactly was this mission?

 

#

 

Rhiawen approached the only free dancer. So far, the building that housed Hanera’s Dance Troupe looked more like a fancy club than a brothel or cantina.

 

“Hello, I’m here to see a friend. Ria Delaru?” Rhiawen tried to come across as friendly, but she knew her uniform and Aric’s naturally grumpy face was ruining the effect.

 

The dancer looked at Rhiawen before flicking the briefest of looks to Aric. “Ok. She just got in. Doesn’t even have her costume on yet. Ria! Someone here to see you!” The dancer called into a room hidden behind a curtain; giving once last look at Aric and Rhiawen, the dancer walked away.

 

“Thank you for considering Hanera’s Dance Troupe for your entertainment needs. How may I please you this day?” A pretty Nautolan wearing civilian clothes walked up to Rhiawen, her face friendly but her eyes quizzical.

 

“Nik’s worried about you. He asked me to get you out of here.” Rhiawen glanced around. This job was weird.

 

“Blast it!” Ria frowned and crossed her arms. “I should’ve known. I’m afraid you’ve wasted your time. I’m not here ‘against my will.’”

 

“Ok.” Rhiawen arched an eyebrow, crossed her arm, waited for an explanation.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ria looked contrite if exasperated. “I should’ve told Nik the truth. I was just hoping to spare his feelings. Life with him was miserable. Not only were we barely scraping by, but I was fed up. His jealousy was driving me crazy. He didn’t want me talking to anyone or going out. Life here is better.” Ria shrugged.

 

Rhiawen clicked her tongue but nodded. “Your mate probably needs to hear this.” While she was sympathetic, she was also a firm believer in telling people how you feel –mostly.

 

“I know. I should’ve known he would never just let me go.” Ria touched her forehead with her hand. “Could you please tell Nik that I was shipped off Coruscant? If he thinks I’m gone, he might move on.”

 

Rhiawen sighed. “Stay here. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Thank you! I appreciate your help.” Ria’s smile was genuine and filled with relief. “Nik’s not evil, but I just couldn’t stay.”

 

“I understand.” And Rhiawen did understand. “Trust me, I understand completely.”

 

#

 

The walk back to inform Nik of his mate’s leaving was less than stellar. Rhiawen could barely keep her eyes open and several times had to be pulled in order to prevent her from running into things. Aric was disgruntled that it took him so long to realize that Rhiawen was experiencing her sister’s nightmares. For a sniper and a Cathar he sure did miss several key points.

 

“You’re back!” Nik hailed Rhiawen with more enthusiasm then she could tolerate now. “Did you find Ria? What happened?” He seemed to have failed to notice that there was no female Nautolan with Rhiawen and Aric.

 

Rhiawen rubbed the back of her neck. “She doesn’t want to see you anymore, Nik.”

 

“What are you saying?” Nik’s smile was losing its shine. “This can’t be! Someone must be coercing her!”

 

“No one’s coercing her. She made her choice and it isn’t you. You have to accept that.” Rhiawen was too exhausted to try to soften the blow.

 

“My Ria.” Nik began quietly sobbing, tears striking down his face. “Why do the ancestors punish me so?”

 

Rhiawen and the officer that Nik had been harassing earlier exchanged looks. Was this guy going to make a scene? Rhiawen fervently hoped not.

 

“I suppose we should settle up.” Nik reached for his belt between sobs. “Despite the fact that you failed to bring my beloved back.” He handed a small credit stick to Rhiawen. “Here, this is yours.”

 

“Sorry you’re so disappointed.” Rhiawen shrugged. What else could she say?

 

“I must take heart. At least you tried.” Nik’s smile was watery and mostly faked. “Thank you and farewell.” Nik scurried off presumably to cry in private.

 

Rhiawen shoved the credit stick in one of her many belt pouches, nodded at the soldier, and walked off. Time to check in to see if Garza had any new information.

 

#

 

Rhiawen was asleep on the hallway floor propped up against Aric’s leg. She and Aric had arrived back at the Senate tower and were forced to wait for Garza to finish whatever it was the person in charge of SpecForces did. Both had opted to wait in the hallway. Both had started out leaning with their back against the wall opposite the door, only Rhiawen had slowly slunk down to a seated position on the floor where she promptly fell asleep, pitching over towards the floor. The only reason she didn’t face-plant on the lovely Senate Tower carpet was because Aric caught the back of her armor and leaned her against a flowerpot, she had moved and decided leaning against Aric’s armor plated leg was more comfortable.

 

Aric was studiously ignoring his CO’s predicament. He avoided passersby’s eyes, and when they did happen to catch his eye, Aric shook his head at the obviously questioning looks. This entire situation was mortifying. The only consolation was that Rhiawen didn’t snore. He kept his arms crossed and his face turned towards the ceiling.

 

And that is how Garza found them. Rhiawen asleep against Aric’s leg and Aric silently cursing his existence.

 

Garza raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Aric, of course, blanched as he caught Garza’s raised eyebrow, he quickly thumped Rhiawen on the top of her head as well as a well-placed knee bump to her shoulder to wake her up. Rhiawen came awake instantly, surging to her feet with the perfect salute. Apparently she had fallen asleep and been woken up in similar circumstances before.

 

“Lieutenant, I’m ready for you.” Garza’s eyes took an amused glint to them.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen thanked her lucky stars for an understanding CO.

 

Rhiawen followed an amused Garza into her office, a chagrined Aric trailing in their wake.

 

#

 

Rhiawen felt her holo buzzing as she walked away from a Sergeant Jaxo –an oddly friendly woman, Rhiawen still felt marginally uncomfortable by the encounter.

 

“Sir, you’re buzzing.” Aric pulled Rhiawen’s holo off her belt and passed it to her.

 

“Thanks, Jorgan.” Rhiawen looked to see who could be hailing her. “It’s Garza.”

 

Rhiawen and Aric exchanged a worried glance.

 

“Come in, Lieutenant. This is General Garza.” Garza’s blue form flickered to life as Rhiawen hit the answer button. “A situation has developed with the Senate and I need your help.”

 

“Need me to off a Senator or something?” Rhiawen quipped before she could help herself.

 

Garza snorted a laugh. “No, absolutely not –tempting as it might be at times like this.” Garza’s amused glint was back in her eye. “Despite my best efforts, three members of the Senate Defense Committee have learned about Havoc Squad’s defection and they want to know specifics.”

 

Rhiawen clicked her tongue.

 

“It’s an ‘informal inquiry’ for the time being. But you can bet it won’t end there.” Garza huffed in annoyance. “I hate politics.”

 

Rhiawen was unsure if she was supposed to have heard that last bit, she clicked her tongue again.

 

“We don’t have time for this, General.” Rhiawen narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’m aware of that, Lieutenant but we have no choice in the matter.” Garza’s lips twisted as if she ate something sour. “The Senators have asked that you appear in their office at the Senate tower immediately to testify in the inquiry.”

 

Rhiawen barely contained a groan.

 

“I’m barred from influencing your testimony but I will remind you that the more information that becomes public, the harder our job becomes.” Garza glanced out of view.

 

“Uhuh.” Rhiawen sucked on her cheek.

 

“How you testify is your business, Lieutenant. I could never say, show wholehearted approval of your decision beforehand.” Garza picked that moment to straighten her already straight shirt. “The Senators are already waiting for you. Hurry back to the Senate tower and try to get this over with quickly. Garza out.” Garza ended the call.

 

“As if we didn’t have enough problems already.” Aric huffed and glared at the back of Rhiawen’s head.

 

“Oh, I know.” Rhiawen grimaced at her subordinate. She had not had enough to sleep to deal with senators nor their questions. She had barely gotten enough sleep the night before to deal with Aric.

 

The night before, after Garza had woken her from her hallway nap and briefed Havoc on their mission, Rhiawen had gotten a tranq from Rowenda. It did not work as well as hoped. And by that, it didn’t work at all. Rhiawen still had the nightmares but with the tranq running thourgh her system she couldn’t wake up from the nightmares. She woke up feeling like she had run across Tatooine barefoot.

 

 Rhiawen wish she had a caffeine stim. Did they make those?

 

“Time to go face the Senate.” Rhiawen sighed, reattached her holo to her belt, walked away, sure that Aric would follow.

 

Aric scoffed, Rhiawen had put her holo on her grenade loop. Aric found Rhiawen waiting at the taxi stand, a far off look on her face. He walked up to her, removed her holo from the grenade loop, pushing her hips to turn to the side, he attached the holo to the proper hook. Now she wouldn’t chunk her holo at enemies. Straitening her belt back, Aric rolled his eyes, Rhiawen didn’t seem to notice.

 

#

 

Rhiawen was never happier to see a caf stand in her entire life than when she was walking to the Senate tower after exiting the taxi. And now, fortified with caf, she felt like she could take on an army of Sith.

 

The caf was so warm and it had chocolate added. It was delicious. It made her decide to get a caf maker for the apartment and some chocolate to go in it. Rhiawen was so busy thinking about caf and caf related things that she barely paid attention to the introductions of the Senators.

 

“Now, you recently served in Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell, Lieutenant. Is that correct?” the stately human Senator asked – Arnus. Senator Arnus. He did not like what he was seeing in the young CO of Havoc. Face bruised, circle under her eyes, cuts on her cheeks. Her Cathar subordinate did not look well either.

 

“That’s right, Senator.” Rhiawen peeled her mind away from her delicious warm caf –she jerked her mind back before it could drift away again.

 

“While serving on Ord Mantell, all of the members of Havoc Squad, excluding yourself, defected to the Sith Empire. Is that Correct?” Senator Arnus was pulling no punches. His face looked affable but he was anything but.

 

“I do not recall the events you describe, Senator.” Rhiawen cocked her head to the side, tugged on an earlobe, widened her eyes. She knew through many years of practice that people mistook her for an adorable muscle-head when she initiated this pose.

 

“Is that so?” Senator Krasul, a handsome Cathar,–Rhiawen was pleased she remembered his name without straining –barked. “Our sources tell us that not only were you present at the time of the defections, you were, in fact, the one who discovered them!”

 

Rhiawen widened her eyes, her facial features curling into  bewilderment. If Aric didn’t know she was lying her ass off he would’ve totally believed her performance.

 

“General Vander’s reports on the incident were frustratingly vague –and you,” Krasul narrowed his eyes, took in Rhiawen’s appearance, subtly sniffed the air –Aric knew his fellow Cathar wouldn’t smell anything, Aric didn’t and he was standing right behind Rhiawen –, “apparently, share his need to conceal the truth.”

 

Rhiawen cocked a quizzical eyebrow and took a nervous sip of her caf.

 

“Please, we’re only trying to discover the truth.” This was said by Senator Voralla, a lovely Mirialan woman. Out of everybody here, only she seemed actually concerned for the Republic and not on some vendetta against SpecForces. “If critical members of the Republic armed forces have defected, we’ll need to take proper precaution.” Her smile was tentative yet pleading.

 

Rhiawen’s responding smile looked pained. She wanted to help the Senator but she just couldn’t; she didn’t know anything.

 

“Now, did Commander Tavus or any of the other members of Havoc Squad show any signs of say,” Arnus asked when he realized that Voralla’s charm wasn’t going to get any answers out of Rhiawen, “instability? Anger? Frustration?”

 

“I don’t believe there were any such signs, Senator.” Rhiawen scrunched up her face as she wracked her brain, trying to remember back to her time on Ord Mantell.

 

“Lieutenant, let us speak hypothetically.” Arnus pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe this tact would work. “Do you believe that anyone serving on Ord Mantell should have seen this situation coming?”

 

“I don’t think anybody could have seen this coming, sir.” Rhiawen was guileless. She was telling the absolute truth in this moment. Aric was stunned.

 

And so was Krasul.

 

“Commander Tavus and the other must have been quite subtle indeed.” Arnus seemed to be speaking to himself. “I have one last question, Lieutenant. What connection, if any, exists between the events that occurred on Ando Prime and Havoc Squad’s decision to defect to –“

 

He was the cut off by Senator Voralla. “Senator, I would remind you that the circumstances of Ando Prime are classified and occurred before the lieutenant’s involvement in Havoc Squad.” Voralla spared another smile for Rhiawen. “You may ignore that question, Lieutenant.”

 

“As you wish, Senator.” Rhiawen took another sip of her caf.

 

Krasul, Arnus, and Voralla had a silent conversation that consisted mostly of glaring, bared teeth, and violent hand gestures. Voralla won.

 

“Your part in this inquiry is concluded.” Krasul barked out between clenched teeth, he did not like that he lost. “You may return to your duties now.”

 

Rhiawen stood and bowed to the senators.

 

“Goodbye, Lieutenant.” Senator Voralla was too busy glaring at Krasul to properly pay attention to Rhiawen’s exit.

 

Rhiawen was out of the room by the time Voralla finished her sentence. Aric caught up to her but Rhiawen indicated with a lift of her eyebrow that she did not want to discuss what had transpired just yet. Aric understood. Too many nosey ears and prying eyes.

 

“How about a drink? You want a drink, Jorgan? I could use a drink that’s stronger than caf right about now.” Rhiawen’s smile was innocent. Her scent was too.

 

How was she able to lie about her scent? The fact that somebody could lie through their scent shook Aric to his core. In fact, he hadn’t been picking up any sort of scent from Rhiawen the entire inquiry.

 

“Jorgan?” Rhiawen tilted her head in question. “You want that drink?”

 

“Yes, boss.” Aric snapped to attention.

 

“There’s no need to salute, Aric.” Rhiawen sounded weary suddenly. “Let’s,” she stopped, pinched her nose, sighed. “Let’s just go change out of this armor and then go get a drink. Hmm? That sounds lovely right, k’arat? I’ll explain everything over a pint. Or some shots. Whichever I’m feeling really.” She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, walked off towards the changing room.

 

Aric followed quickly behind.

 

How was she able to mask her scent?

 

#

 

Rhiawen watched the brooding Cathar that was Aric Jorgan over the rim of her mug. She had accidentally set his entire world on fire. And not in a good way.

 

Rhiawen felt a tendril of question from Rowenda.

 

 _:What is going on?:_ Is what the tendril was asking.

 

Rhiawen sent back as clear an explanation was she could.

 

She felt her twin’s resulting surprise then pure humor. Poor Aric, indeed.

 

Rhiawen shook her head at her twin’s mirth and pulled away from the connection.

 

“Aric, you’re freaking out. Don’t lie. You are.” Rhiawen stated to the startled Cathar. He had a deer in headlights sort of look to him. “You’re wondering how I was able to mask my scent so that Krasul didn’t know I was lying.”

 

Aric narrowed his eyes, nodded, but didn’t say anything.

 

“I don’t know. It’s just something my sister and I can do.” Rhiawen shrugged. “We’ve always been able to do it. It came in handy while living on Rishi when we would steal things from the vendors, get caught, then questioned.” Rhiawen shrugged, quirked a smile, and drained her beer. “We don’t know how we can do it. It’s not something all Force users can do. It’s not something even other Chiss can do.”

 

Rhiawen motioned for another drink, patiently waiting for her subordinate to think through all the information she had given him. It was a lot to wrap his head around. Not only could Rhiawen mask her scent, but so could Rowenda. Neither chose to do so very often. In fact, the last time Rhiawen had masked her scent was the day she got kicked out of the Order and she had done that so she wouldn’t have had to fight.

 

“So you have control over it?” Aric finally asked.

 

“Yeah. The last time I used it was the day I got kicked out of the Order.” Rhiawen sighed. “I hate doing it. It really only should be used defensively, not offensively but-” she shrugged again. She felt dirty, using her ability that way, but it was the only way to protect Rowenda. If Rhiawen got arrested, even if it was only for a few hours, Atros would make his move and Rowenda –it didn’t bear thinking about.

 

#

 

Aric studied his CO as they walked along the academy grounds. After finally understanding that what Rhiawen had done was an anomaly, he understood why she did it back in the inquiry. To protect Rowenda. Everything Rhiawen did was to protect her sister. Even Aric could understand that. Aric would do anything to protect his own twin –and, in fact, had.

 

“You know, the whole masking scent thing would come in quite handy in the field.” Aric rubbed his chin. Her being able to mask her scent was a wonderful stroke of luck.

 

“I know.” Rhiawen deadpanned. “And I’ve done it before. I just wish I could mask others as well. But so far, it doesn’t work that way.” She had been thinking about whether or not Rowenda had used this ability since Rhiawen left the Order.

 

Aric grunted. He had been trying to pull his CO out of whatever dark mood she was in. Usually talking strategy did the trick, but not this time. He looked around for anything that would pull her out of her doldrums.

 

The academy’s garden maze was up ahead. “Did you ever do the maze?”

 

Rhiawen glanced up. “No, it was for couples.” The garden maze had a reputation for being the spot for couples to canoodle and do other varies couple activities. “There was one guy that I thought about doing it with but that never happened.” She wanted to say she had daydreamed about walking the maze with Aric.

 

Aric nodded. “It’s only for couples after hours.” Aric wanted to say he had daydreamed about taking Rhiawen into the maze a few times.

 

“It is after hours.” Rhiawen looked up at Aric. What was he getting at? They weren’t a couple.

 

“Ah, yes, but,” Aric held up a finger to cover his embarrassment, “it’s also a holiday and as such there will be no cadet couples to accidentally stumble across if we go in.”

 

A part of Aric was begging for Rhiawen to say yes. Aric had walked the maze before, with an ex –a Mirialan but she had chickened out at the last minute and Aric had spent the remainder of the maze tour with a hard-on.

 

“Ok, sure.” A part of Rhiawen was all fluttery at the thought that Aric wanted something to happen while they walked the maze but another part of her was excited, she had never been in the maze before –it had always been filled with couples.

 

#

 

Aric was right, he and Rhiawen were the only ones in the maze. Not even the caretaker was puttering about. And touring the maze was nice. It was even what Rhiawen would call pleasant. The hedge was blooming this time of year and the blossoms had a mild pleasing scent.

 

Rhiawen stuck her face in a flower, breathed in deeply. She came out of the flower sporting crooked smile. Aric tucked something behind her ear. She lifted her hand and pulled away a flower.

 

“It suits you.” He offered as a means of explanation.

 

Rhiawen smile hesitantly back. Only Rowenda had ever tucked a flower behind her ear before. “Rowenda and I used to make each other flower crowns. Well, she’d always make me a flower crown; she’d always made herself bracelets.” Rhiawen felt exceedingly shy suddenly. As if admitting doing such a childish pursuit was something Aric would judge her for; to cover her reaction she turned and looked at the flowers again, once more inhaling the bouquet.

 

The moment passed and she emerged from the flower with pollen on her nose. Rhiawen snorted and tried not to sneeze. Aric reached his thumb and wipe the pollen off her nose. She met his gaze. When did his pupils become dilated? She glanced around, was there something growing here that was causing a reaction? She didn’t think these flowers caused a reaction in Cathar and she hadn’t seen any catnip.

 

#

 

Rhiawen’s admission that she and her sister used to make flower jewelry for each other caused something in Aric’s heart to warm. And the sheer happiness on her face as she smelled the flowers aroused –something deep within him.

 

When her face finally emerged from the flower, her nose dusted with pollen it took nothing from Aric to wipe off the pollen with his thumb. He just needed to touch her. It was an ache that demanded he fill.

 

His thumb slowly rubbed across her cheek, forgetting that he was rubbing pollen on her cheek. She was so beautiful.

 

“Beautiful.” Aric breathed as he slowly lowered his head.

 

Halfway down, Rhiawen stood on tiptoes and their lips met. This kiss was soft, neither wanted to ruin the moment. But as all their previous kisses, this kiss quickly built to a raging fire. Aric growled low in his throat as he pushed her into the hedge growth. He felt her hands twine themselves around his neck, the hand on her face moved to cradle her head, his other hand moving to hold her torso just under a breast.

 

Despite its passion, the kiss was still gentle. No teeth, no biting, just pressure and tongues. Soon, Rhiawen’s ragged breathing reached his ears as her aroused scent reached his nose.

 

Aric slowly broke the kiss, he licked the pollen off her cheek –it wasn’t poisonous and he knew for a fact that both the pollen and the flower were used by the academy on and in desserts –the sweetness added in with what Aric called the simple taste of Rhiawen was all the aphrodisiac that he needed.

 

“There’s a bench that’s in a really secluded portion of the maze.” Aric whispered across her lips.

 

“Take me.” Rhiawen whispered back, eyes half-lidded, glazed with passion. Aric knew that they mirrored his own.

 

Aric glided his hand down her arm, held her hand, gently but swiftly pulled her through the maze to the bench.

 

Aric figured the area that bench was in what was originally supposed to be a caretaker’s shed. Not many people other than Aric knew about it. The looker had to be looking at just the right angle to be able to see the split in the hedge to even get to it. But for whatever reason, there was no shed there, just a bench under a stone cupola surrounded by flower vines.

 

He was satisfied he had discovered this during his own academy days when he heard Rhiawen gasp in pleasure.

 

Aric led her over to the bench. The bench was more of a wooden chaise; wide and oddly comfortable. Aric had no idea what specific type of wood the bench was made out of but it was as soft as a seat cushion. This is where he had brought his academy girlfriend and, gods, was he unexpectedly glad that he and she had never consummated here. It would have cheapened this moment with Rhiawen.

 

And Aric didn’t want to cheapen anything with her.

 

Rhiawen thought this was possibly one of the most romantic gestures she had ever been privy too. And that fact that it was from Aric and it was for her almost made her heart explode. She felt a small warmth start to spread through her chest. She was speechless, how was she to thank Aric? Show her gratitude?

 

Rhiawen turned to Aric, withdrew her hand from his loose grasp, leaned up and kissed him. Tentatively, reservedly. She felt Aric’s strong arms encircle her, her arm’s circling around his neck. He laid them both on the bench, he on his side, she on her back, a hand cradling her head, the other resting on her collarbone, her hands caressing the back of his head as their kisses deepened, slowly, deftly, gently bringing both to a fever pitch.

 

Aric slide his hand from her collarbone to the waist of her pants. His fingers made quick work on the many buttons of her pants. Rhiawen kicked off her shoes. Aric toed off his as he slowly inserted his hand into her underwear. 

 

Aric leaned down, kissed her stomach, began pulling her shirt off, the fabric being chased by his mouth and tongue. It induced shivers.

 

Aric leaned in for another kiss when her holo started chirping.

 

“Ignore it.” Rhiawen whispered as she guided Aric to kiss’ completion.

 

Aric growled in agreement.

 

The two of them stayed in that position for several minutes; Aric still engulfed in her heat, Rhiawen twined around him, sharing light kisses.

 

Rhiawen’s holo started chirping again.

 

Aric broke the kiss, sighed, rested his forehead on Rhiawen’s for a second before disengaging himself. The real world intruded.

 

Rhiawen sat up and started getting dressed, disappointment in every line of her body. Would she and Aric ever get time for themselves?

 


	11. Rhiawen 10

Rhiawen was close to smashing Aric Jorgan’s perfect, too handsome for his own good face in. It was if that moment in the maze was a wonderful ephemeral dream. And just like an ephemeral dream was Aric’s good mood.

 

The holo had been a call from Garza. The meeting with Garza had two key points. The first being a chewing out for Rhiawen’s testimony –she had no idea why, she had guarded the truth just as Garza had hinted for her to do. The second was to tell Havoc that she had located Kardan. With the directive to bring Kardan in alive.

 

And that is exactly what Rhiawen did. And Aric was not pleased. He did not enjoy the way Rhiawen negotiated with Kardan, how she promised him she would bring in the former members of Havoc in alive.

 

Aric had been snipping at her ever since they left Coruscant to go rescue Senator Krasul.

 

It was going to take fourteen days to get to Port Raga. Rhiawen wanted to bang her head into the wall of her newly appointed ship.

 

At least she only had to worry about Aric. After that stunt she pulled off –crashing a taxi into the Senate tower using Atros’ slicing code, Rowenda was safe. Atros could go nowhere without an armed guard.

 

The hearing had been hilarious and short. Rhiawen just acted surprised that her taxi had been taken over then crashed into the Senate tower but glad because she wanted to pick up her sister from work. Atros had no real alibi –not without revealing his penchant for psychologically torturing a fellow Jedi.

 

Rhiawen had winked at him discreetly when nobody was looking. Atros’ face had browned –the Mirialan’s version of going red –and Rhiawen had bared her teeth at him. He knew he was caught tight and proper for the moment.

 

But Aric. Aric was a burr in her side. And if he wasn’t careful, he’d find a brand new scar to go along with the one he already had.

 

#

 

“Sir,” Aric grunted at Rhiawen as she passed by the armory. “I’d like to discuss something with you.”

 

Rhiawen inwardly cringed. “Of course, Jorgan.” She back tracked, having just walked past the armory doorway. “What would you like to discuss?” She leaned nonchalantly against the door frame. She also hid her scent. She didn’t know what this conversation was going to be about but she figured Aric not being able to guess her emotions was for the best.

 

“I reviewed your service record before that ZR-57 op. Been meaning to discuss it with you.” Aric crossed his arms, raised a brow ridge. “So you can kill Imperials, but a guerilla mentality won’t cut it in the big time.”

 

Rhiawen was really glad she hid her scent because it she hadn’t then Aric would have attacked her. She took in a calming breath, counted to ten, counted to ten again. “Why were you looking through my record?” She really didn’t want to punch him.

 

“I like to know who I’m serving with. Especially if they’re giving the orders.” Aric narrowed his eyes. Was Rhiawen upset or not? She was masking her scent and her face gave away nothing. Maybe he should change tact? “When I signed on with the Deadeyes, my CO was Lieutenant Vorne –certified war hero, as decorated as they come. When he gave an order, we trusted it, followed it to the letter. A squad needs that kind of commitment to operate effectively.”

 

“You’re saying you don’t trust me?” Rhiawen felt like she had been slapped. After all this time, he still didn’t trust her.

 

Aric was gob smacked. He tried to backtrack. “I’m saying trust requires more than a slick new promotion.”

 

Rhiawen chewed her lower lip, studied Aric with narrowed eyes. “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t trust me, do you? That’s why you looked through my record and that’s why you brought this up.” She thumped the door jam with her fist.

 

“That’s not what I said.” Aric stated.

 

“No, but that’s what you meant.” Rhiawen speared Aric with a livid gaze. “If you don’t trust me then why do you fuck me? Or am I such a good fuck that you can throw your need to trust out the window?” She hadn’t realized that her voice had risen until she saw Aric wince at the way the small armory amplified her voice. She took another calming breath; it worked better than the first one. “You’re going to have to trust me at some point, Jorgan.”

 

And with that, she wheeled about and stomped off, made it to the captain’s quarters –hers since she was the CO –walked in, and locked the door. To hell with Aric Jorgan.

 

#

 

Aric had miscalculated somewhere. Rhiawen was livid with him, and not only livid she had broken three practice pells. He was beginning to get worried. He had no idea what to do so he did the only thing he could think to do. He snuck into Rhiawen’s room during one of her more violent practice sessions, and hoped –really hoped –that her holo was not password protected.

 

Aric did the most thorough search of a crew mate’s quarters he had ever done. Finally, he found her holo under one of her many pillows –he wondered why somebody would need to sleep with seven pillows.

 

Making sure the coast was clear, Aric pressed his thumb to the unlock button, it wasn’t password protected. Breathing a sigh of relief he quickly searched through the frequencies, there were five only. Mel, Garza, Rowenda, somebody named Kiredux, and an unlisted number. Aric grunted and quickly dialed Rowenda.

 

“Sergeant Jorgan. What have you done to anger my sister?” Rowenda was not pleased. She had the expression of every displeased school marm Aric had ever had the misfortune to cross.

 

Aric blushed guiltily, no longer caring how Rowenda knew her sister was angry and at whom. “I might have said something to the effect of me not trusting her.”

 

“There is no ‘might’, Sergeant. That is exactly what you did.” Rowenda crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him. Or as much as somebody over holo could.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” Aric snapped. “I was just trying to tell her how SpecForces worked.”

 

The look the Jedi gave Aric could have frozen all the water of Coruscant. “You seem to forget that my sister and I were raised by the Jedi Order. The Jedi require much more than SpecForces.”

 

Aric had forgotten that his CO had been raised by the Order. Although how, he had no idea. They had only met because she had been kicked out. “I really fucked up didn’t I?”

 

“Yes. You did.” Rowenda took a sip of something out of a cup.

 

“How do I fix it?” Aric collapsed onto Rhiawen’s bed, mindless that he was leaving evidence of his invasion.

 

Rowenda pursed her lips. “She not even letting you touch her is she?”

 

Aric shook his head. Cathar needed to touch even if it was a simple brush of finger while exchanging an object. And Aric needed to touch Rhiawen more than he ever needed to touch anybody; he did not search his feelings as to why.

 

“Well, have you tried putting on a vid and calling it mandatory team building or something?” Rowenda scratched her scalp, fluffed her hair, and checked her chrono. She needed to get home, it was late by Coruscant standards, she had no idea what time it was on the Thunderclap.

 

“Will that work?” Aric raised a skeptical brow.

 

“It has before; I see no reason why it shouldn’t work now. But Jorgan,” Rowenda held up a finger when Aric made to end the call, “do not talk to her until she is in a better mood. Because if you talk to her other than telling her about the vid, she will set you on fire. And that’s not an exaggeration.”

 

Aric nodded solemnly.

 

“Good luck, Sergeant.” Rowenda arched an eyebrow and disconnected.

 

Aric sat holding the holo in his hand, wracking his brain, trying to remember what vids he owned and whether or not he had signed into his account in the media room already.

 

“What are you doing on my bed, Jorgan?” Rhiawen leaned against her doorframe in nothing but a towel; she must have washed off in the crew’s shower because it was closer to the workout room.

 

Aric took in her towel wrapped body and his body reacted. The image was so erotic. And the smell of her freshly clean skin –how was it that Aric had never smelled her directly after a shower before?

 

“Mandatory crew bonding in the media room in fifteen minutes, Sir.” Aric stood up, hid his erection with his hands, and swept past Rhiawen.

 

Rhiawen arched an eyebrow and watched as her subordinate scurried to the media room calling for the protocol droid. What on earth was that about?

 

Rhiawen picked up her holo and thumbed through the recent calls.

 

“Rhia!” Rowenda called as she answered her holo.

 

“What did you and Jorgan talk about?” Rhiawen asked as she took off the towel and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. She hadn’t bothered to close her door.

 

“He called me to see how to get back into your good graces.” Rowenda finished the last of her tea. “He is a lot smarter than people think he is. How many people do you know would have thought to call me?”

 

Rhiawen nodded and began looking through her wardrobe for lounge clothes. “True. And you suggested a vid.”

 

“Vids are an excellent way to build team comradery. Because you can create inside jokes and things.” Rowenda gave her twin a look.

 

“Also true.” Rhiawen slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

 

“Are you going to be nice?” Rowenda knew her sister only too well. Rhiawen could hold a grudge like people couldn’t believe.

 

“Since he showed the sense to call you then I will try to be nice.” Rhiawen ruffled her still wet hair. One thing about her shorter hair style is her hair is much easier to manage when wet.

 

“There is no try. There is do or not do.” Rowenda quoted one of their old masters.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Rhiawen shook her head. “Gotta go. It’s mandatory.”

 

“Love you.” Rowenda waggled her fingers at her twin.

 

“Love you too.” Rhiawen sighed and ended the call.

 

#

 

Aric sighed into his vid collection and looked through his library. There were an awful lot of war vids. Or fight dramas. And based on the mood recently, those were not the way to go.

 

“Ok, here for mandatory group bonding or whatever.” Rhiawen padded in and took a set on the couch.

 

Aric looked up from what he was doing and swallowed, hard. Rhiawen was wearing a barely there tank top, shorts that might as well been underwear, and nothing else. Aric could tell she was slightly chilled based off her chest alone. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Now was not the time. It was abysmal timing.

 

“Lords, Jorgan, don’t you have any comedies?” Rhiawen read the big screen as Aric scrolled through his collection.

 

“Uh, maybe?” Aric tried to find anything that wasn’t a vid with loads of violence.

 

“Wait, scroll back up.” Rhiawen called from her seat.

 

Aric was so relieved that she was talking to him that he complied.

 

“Huh. Let’s watch that.” Rhiawen pointed her finger at the vid that was highlighted.

 

Aric raised a brow ridge. Rhiawen wanted to watch that vid? But he didn’t ask and, instead, pressed play.

 

#

 

Both Rhiawen and Aric were wearing lounge clothes, both seated on the couch, but they might as well have been in two separate ships. And watching two different vids.

 

Rhiawen found the current vid absolutely hilarious. Aric found his CO’s reaction….well he found it peculiar.

 

The vid was one of his more serious choices. It wasn’t about a war per say, it was about refugees and how they had to scrap a living by any means necessary. Eventually, the two stars of the vid –siblings --decided becoming a bounty hunter and a smuggler was the way to go.  It was a rather serious vid and Aric couldn’t understand Rhiawen’s reaction.

 

Rhiawen couldn’t understand why Aric didn’t find the entire vid hilarious. True, he couldn’t know why she was laughing so hysterically either. It was as if Mel and her sister copied the vid’s storyline for their own lives verbatim. And that was hilarious to Rhiawen.

 

“Sir,” Aric groused from the other end of the couch. “If you continue drowning out the dialogue with your giggles I will be forced to put on subtitles.”

 

“Oh, no! Not subtitles!” Rhiawen gasped in mock horror before breaking into more giggling.

 

Aric harrumphed and turned on subtitles. If anything, this made his eccentric CO go from giggling to laughter. But at this point, even Aric had to agree the entire situation with the vid was humorous. The subtitles did not at all match the dialogue to the vid.

 

Halfway through the vid, Aric’s perpetual frown was gone to be replaced by a wry smile and Rhiawen was lying on the couch clutching her stomach as she stifled her laughter with a fist stuffed in her mouth.

 

“Rhiawen,” Aric rolled his eyes, exasperated as Rhiawen rolled off the couch and onto the floor after an almost deafening peel of laughter, “what is so hilarious?”

 

“Oh, Aric, you remember Mel right?” Rhiawen sat on the floor, she was closer to Aric this way, the couch curved.

 

“Yeah.” What did her laughter have to do with Mel?

 

“Mel has a sister –I’ve never met but Mel has told me a little about her. Her sister is a bounty hunter. Their origin story is even similar.” Rhiawen stuffed her fist in her mouth again, her eyes filled with mirth.

 

Aric’s mouth formed an O as he understood what Rhiawen was telling him. “You’re telling me that Mel and her sister ripped off this vid?” That was incredulous.

 

“No, I’m saying that the fact that the two very real lives of people that I know follow a vid so closely on pure coincidence is just fucking funny.” Rhiawen buried her head in the couch cushions and snorted laughter.

 

Aric join in her laughter with a throaty chuckle. That was funny.

 

“So another vid?” Aric asked after he stopped laughing.

 

“Yeah, even though I have got to tell Mel about this.” Rhiawen pulled herself back onto the couch, much closer to Aric this time.

 

Was Aric forgiven? Aric didn’t want to assume, he pulled up his vid collection and started scrolling through it again.

 

“You have a lot of war movies, k’arat.” Rhiawen arched an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, most of it is historical documentaries though.” He shrugged, he felt suddenly very boring.

 

“Oh, you have a documentary on Taris?” Rhiawen perked up.

 

“Yeah.” Aric paused his scrolling. Should he admit it’s his favorite?

 

“I own that exact movie. It’s my favorite. I really love when they start talking about the _Endar Spire_.” Rhiawen smiled shyly at Aric. “I love documentaries on Taris. I think I own every single one made except for one.”

 

“It’s my favorite too.” Aric felt that warmth in his chest again, he self consciously placed a hand over his heart. “My favorite part is when they start speculating about the ordnance the Empire used to bombard the planet.”

 

“I could literally speculate for hours about the ordnance used on Taris.” Rhiawen ducked her head, peaked at Aric from under her lashes. “Are we nerds?”

 

“Nah, we’re history buffs. There’s a difference.” Aric pressed play on their favorite documentary.

 

“What’s the difference?” Rhiawen waited for Aric to get settled back on the couch before she snuggled into his side.

 

“I have no idea.” Aric wrapped his arms around Rhiawen as some historical facts began scrolling upward across the screen.

 

Rhiawen lightly thumped Aric on the chest then snuggled herself deeper into his arms.

 

She had forgiven him.


	12. Rhiawen 11

Wraith was damn good at making bombs. Senator Krasul was seated to one of the more complicated bombs Rhiawen had ever seen.

 

“Huh.” She chewed on her thumb, eyes narrowed as she studied the bomb.

 

“Boss?” Aric whispered, side-eying Krasul, he didn’t want the Senator to hear their conversation but he also knew that there wasn’t much the Cathar Senator couldn’t hear.

 

Rhiawen noticed Krasul’s keen interest, waved for Aric to follow her and walked to the entrance of the room.

 

“How loud can we talk that he won’t hear us?” Rhiawen whispered, her back to the Senator.

 

Aric stood next to her, both looking out at the corridor, whispered back, “He can hear us as long as we’re in this room.”

 

“Damn.” Rhiawen cursed before snapping her fingers and pulling out her datapad. She typed something on it then showed it to Aric.

 

**_:He can’t read minds.:_ **

 

Aric snorted, grabbed the datapad and typed a reply. **_:True. What did you have in mind?:_**

 

 ** _:We’re going to have to turn off the room’s atmosphere. Creating a temporary vacuum Could cause the gas switch to fail without a detonation.:_** Rhiawen typed.

 

Aric mulled that over. Could cause the gas switch to fail without a detonation. That was an awful big could. If it failed then—well, Garza would have to recruit two new members for Havoc.

 

 ** _:You with me, Jorgan?:_** Rhiawen was asking if Aric trusted her.

 

Back on the ship, Aric had intimated that he did not trust her and that had caused a fallout so bad that she broke three practice pells and Aric had to call her twin for advice. She had forgiven him after he followed Rowenda’s advice but they were still on shaky ground.

 

Aric rubbed his chin. Did he trust her? She was telling him the only way to disarm the bomb could possibly kill both of them. Aric met his CO’s gaze. They were empty. Aric knew, he had no idea how he knew, but he knew that their entire relationship both professional and physical hinged on whatever he decided.

 

 ** _:I’m with you, Rhiawen.:_**  Aric typed back.

 

Rhiawen’s smile could have put a star to shame it was so bright. She walked over to the door closing panel, closed the door, locked it; she walked over to the room’s control panel and shut off the room’s atmosphere. She stood chewing her thumb nail as the three of them –Aric, Krasul, and Rhiawen –heard the whistling of the most of the air getting sucked out of the room. The air was thin, not enough to suffocate any of them, but enough to make them lightheaded –well, enough to make Krasul and Aric lightheaded, Rhiawen didn’t seem to be having a problem.

 

When the atmosphere was sufficiently emptied, Rhiawen walked back over to where Krasul was seated, looking a little peaked.

 

Rhiawen flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile –she didn’t know, still flying high from the fact that Aric trusted her –and began disarming the bomb with the gas switch first.

 

Pulling the ignition pin out she waited for the bomb to blow and start a cascading explosion. Nothing happened. Rhiawen nodded her head, her lips pursed, and she proceeded to disarm the second part of the bomb. Aric let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. He risked a glance to Krasul; the Senator seemed to be sweating profusely.

 

Finally, Rhiawen had the last bomb disarmed, she stood up, popped her back, dusted off her hands, and went to stand in from the of Krasul.

 

“Is it safe now? Are all the bombs shut down?” Krasul barked, but Aric could tell how nervous the senator actually was, being an asshat to cover up his fear.

 

“We’re good to go, Senator.” Rhiawen stated with great aplomb. It was not advisable to be sarcastic with a Cathar so on edge.

 

“Get on with it, Lieutenant. We’ve still got to get out of this disgusting place.” Krasul was using priggishness to cover his fear. The Senator accidentally met Aric’s eyes, partially flinched, then tempered his attitude. “Go on, lead the way.” Krasul was trying to not sound so much like as ass.

 

Rhiawen arched an eyebrow but didn’t bring up his efforts. She wasn’t going to look a gift tauntaun in the mouth. She was happy to see that the Senator had his own weapon, even though she did insist that Aric look over it to make sure it wasn’t rigged to blow the first moment he fired. It wasn’t.

 

Rhiawen unholstered her cannon, Aric readied his rifle, even Krasul seemed like he knew how to use his rifle. Rhiawen would have been impressed if they hadn’t been set on by enemies the minute Rhiawen unlocked the door.

 

Rhiawen did spare a second to be impressed when she saw that the Senator knew how to use the rifle he held. Maybe he was in the military before he became a politician –most Cathar were as far as Rhiawen knew.

 

Finally, the trio made it to the shuttle bay where Sergeant Jaxo was waiting with what Rhiawen assumed were other SIS agents.

 

“Well, look what we’ve got here, boys.” Sergeant Jaxo winked at Rhiawen. “Welcome to safety, Senator.”

 

“Who in the blazes are you?” Krasul sounded close to a break down. “Mercenaries? This is ridiculous.”

 

“Oh, yeah. General Garza hires mercs to rescue Republic Senators all the time.” Jaxo rolled her eyes, trying to get Rhiawen in on whatever joke was going on in her head.

 

“This is a Senator of the Republic, Sergeant.” Rhiawen did not really like Jaxo nor understand what the woman was trying to convey. “Show some respect.”

 

Jaxo pulled a face but winked at Rhiawen. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” She didn’t’ sound sorry at all. “So, you rescued our charming friend here, obviously. Nice work. Any luck taking down Wraith?”

 

“Rescuing the Senator tipped her off –she ran for it.” Rhiawen shrugged, secure in the knowledge that she and Aric would catch up with Wraith, especially since Aric trusted her and they could now finally work as a team.

 

“Heh. Not sure you got a fair trade on that one, buddy.” Jaxo joked.

 

Krasul began sputtering, knowing he was just gravely insulted. Aric’s eyes widened that somebody would be so rude in front of a Senator. Rhiawen didn’t say anything; she just cocked her head to the side and stared at Jaxo.

 

“Wraith must be even better than they say. We were watching every inch of this place –nobody saw her leave.” Jaxo was oblivious to her earlier words.

 

“Is someone going to get me on a ship to Coruscant anytime soon?” Krasul spat out.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Your Honorable Eminent Senatorness.” Jaxo added insult to injury by mock bowing. “You’re catching a ride with us.”

 

Krasul deflated, defeat written in every line of his body. He had gotten kidnapped, strapped to a bomb, and now he was catching a ride back with a mouthy SIS agent and he just knew he was going to be making promises he did not want to keep. Rhiawen felt his pain and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost

 

“Thanks for taking care of everything, Sergeant.” Rhiawen deadpanned, feeling sorry for the Senator.

 

“No problem at all.” Jaxo winked again, and led the Senator to a waiting ship.

 

Rhiawen and Aric watched as the ship left the bay.

 

“Poor guy.” Aric muttered.

 

“Seconded.” Rhiawen shook her head. She had no idea what made Jaxo think they were friends but she had no idea why humans did most things.

 

#

 

Rhiawen could not make up her mind. She held two rations in her hand. One was a steak dinner the other was a fried fish dinner. Both were fancy as far as rations went. The steak ration could even be cooked –prepared? –in a way that would allow the steak to be cooked the way the eater wanted in, so Rhiawen could prepare it to be medium rare if she wanted. The fried fish dinner had a fancy cheese sauce. She couldn’t eat cheese, not really.

 

“Steak it is.” Rhiawen placed the fried fish ration back on the shelf and proceeded to read directions on how to get the steak to come out as medium rare and the sides –boiled potatoes and a vegetable she had never heard of –fully cooked.

 

And that was how Aric found her ten minutes later, bent over the table, elbows resting on the table, ration in one hand, pinky of the other hand between her teeth. He took in her posture and her attire, ass in the air, one foot fully on the floor, the other tapping with its toes, shorts plastered and show casing the perfect shape of her cheeks. Aric sidled up behind her, hovering close but not touching, leaning over and placing his palms on either side of her on the table.

 

“Having trouble, sir?” He snuffled her hair.

 

“You know,” Rhiawen said slowly around her pinky, “you’d think the cooking directions would be less confusing.” She indicated the directions on the ration package.

 

“Hmmmm.” Aric plucked the package out of Rhiawen’s hands. “Bantha steak and potatoes? Who were you planning on making this for, sir?”

 

Rhiawen rolled her eyes, turned around in Aric’s arms, still leaning on her elbows but facing the Cathar. “Myself, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.” Aric rolled his eyes. “What do I get to eat then?”

 

“There’s a fried fish dinner left.” Rhiawen said too innocently.

 

Aric narrowed his eyes. “Does this fried fish dinner happen to have cheese sauce?”

 

“Maybe.” Her eyes slid to the wall.

 

“You can’t keep eating the steak one and leaving me the fish one. I would like to eat steak one of these days.” Aric rubbed his nose on her forehead.

 

“Well, when I stop being lactose intolerant, I will gladly take the fish dinner.” Rhiawen sniffed.

 

“You can take a pill to get rid of that.” Aric grumbled but he pushed himself away from the table and got the fish dinner ration. He grabbed Rhiawen’s steak ration and started cooking it, setting a timer so that he could start cooking his fish ration at the proper time so they could eat together.

 

“I don’t want to take a pill. It’s unnatural.” Rhiawen sat down and traced circles on the table top.

 

“Are these the last of these rations?” Aric rolled his eyes and searched through the many drawers for silverware and plates, his belief in having an actual dinner required dinner accoutrement such as forks and plates. He even pulled out real –recyclable –glasses to pour their bottled water in.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen sighed and stretched her arms across the table as she looked at the Cathar. “And before you ask, I’ve already ordered more. But not the fish dinner one. I don’t even know anybody that would enjoy it.” She blew a raspberry.

 

“I’m sure some people like both fish and aren’t lactose intolerant, sir.” Aric began cooking his fish ration.

 

“I don’t know who they’d be.” Rhiawen grumbled to the table.

 

“I would like it if I didn’t have to eat it every other day.” Aric hoped that Rhiawen ordered more than four options for rations.

 

The only rations in the shuttle were the bantha steak, fish, some weird vegetable stir-fry, and a tuber based meat soup. So Aric and Rhiawen had made the adult decision to alternate the rations to every other day. The rations were still tailored to the former traitorous members of Havoc. More than once, Aric thought that the traitors had defected because they couldn’t figure out to change their rations order.

 

“You ever think they defected because they couldn’t figure out how to change their rations order?” Rhiawen’s question echoed Aric’s thoughts.

 

Aric pursed his lips as he thought this over. He stopped being surprised at how Rhiawen would often echo his own thoughts. He knew she wasn’t reading his mind, their minds just worked along the same wavelength.

 

“I mean, that’s sort of like a betrayal. Having terrible rations then not being able to change the order easily.” Rhiawen sat up, leaving her hands on the surface of the table.

 

“How did you manage it?” Aric finally found silverware; he came away from the drawer with his prize –two forks.

 

“It is difficult to find the order form but I’m really good at paperwork.” Rhiawen stretched, arching her back –Aric was momentarily distracted. “There are a lot of sections you have to look through before you could find it. But luckily for me I was always put on ration duty while at the Academy. So it was no problem for me.” She went back to tapping her fingers of one hand on the table while the other propped up her chin.

 

“What section is the form located under?” Aric found plates next and set the table. He pulled out water bottles and plunked them unopened on the table. Rhiawen opened one of the water bottles and filled their respective glasses.

 

“Oddly enough, the section to order more ammo.” Rhiawen tossed the empty water in the trash, moving the other still full water bottle out of the way.

 

The food beeped, Aric moved both ration packages to the table. “That is odd.” He turned around to try and find napkins. He turned back to see Rhiawen scooping her ration package onto her plate, she had already scooped Aric’s onto his plate.

 

Aric sat across from Rhiawen and scooted his plate and glass over to himself. “You review my report on the Krasul affair?” Aric asked, poking his food dubiously. This ration wouldn’t be too terrible if the cheese sauce wasn’t so thick.

 

“Yep.” Rhiawen poked her ration as well. The bantha steak was too rubbery to the touch; turns out, no matter how you cook a steak ration it will always be a steak ration. “It meshed well with mine so I signed off on both and sent it in. We should be hearing from Garza for debrief and with news of our next mission.”

 

Havoc Squad was floating in Orbit around the nearest refueling station that was Republic owned waiting for their orders. Getting out and walking around the station had been the only reason Havoc had not been going insane. That, and the vid rental site that was free to military personnel.

 

“Jaxo and team should be reaching Coruscant for face to face debriefing sometime in the next few hours. So,” Rhiawen sighed and took a hesitant bite of her steak. Definitely rubbery. After a taste test of the potatoes and the unknown vegetable, she decided she would forgo the steak and just eat the sides.

 

Aric was in much the same mindset. The cheese sauce made the fish unbearable to eat. He decided on eating the sides as well, which turned out to be some type of cucumber vinegar salad and asparagus. “Whoever picked out the sides for this dish –” He left his sentence unfinished as he indicated his dish.

 

“Was an absolute moron. Yeah. Just like the moron that decided bantha steak belonged in a ration.” Rhiawen and Aric shared a look as they ate their veggies. “At least the sides are good. Want to try a potato?” She offered a speared potato.

 

“Want to try this cucumber salad? It’s actually not too vinegary.” He proffered a bite of cucumber.

 

Both extended their forks across the table, both opened their mouths while the other delicately put the food in.

 

“That is a good potato.” Aric said around a mouthful of potato.

 

“The cucumber salad is flavored just right.” Rhiawen agreed.

 

They shared a smile and continued eating.

 

#

 

Rhiawen had Aric pinned to the floor, hands on his arms, knees on his legs, and as much as Aric tried he couldn’t throw her off. She didn’t weigh as much as he did and she wasn’t as strong, so why couldn’t he break her hold.

 

“Come on, Aric.” Rhiawen blew in his face. “You’re the stronger opponent, why can’t you break free?”

 

Aric struggled against his CO’s hold. “I’m unsure.” And he was unsure, by all rights; he should not be in this position.

 

Rhiawen blew in his face then changed position; she was now straddling him instead of pinning him. “Is this what you wanted?” She leaned down, hand delicately touching his chest.

 

“Not consciously.” Aric grumped.

 

Rhiawen giggled, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Aric’s nose before laying her head on his chest.

 

Aric wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders. Ever since his assurance that he trusted her at Port Raga, Rhiawen had become more playful, loving. And he was one hundred percent fine with it.

 

The only problem was when she snuggled him like this, his heart started beating a strange rhythm and he felt warmth spread through his chest.

 

Rhiawen rubbed her nose along Aric’s collarbone, humming in contentment.

 

“Why are you doing that?” Aric asked as he sniffed her hair, hand moving to cup the back of her head.

 

“Because it relaxes me.” Rhiawen’s breath tickled the fur on his chin. She licked his chin then placed a quick kiss to it.

 

Aric made a noise of understanding, nose buried in her hair. He loved that her hair was so short; it was easier for him to snuffle.

 

They stayed in that position for an unknown amount of time when the holoterminal in the main room started going off.

 

“It’s Garza.” Rhiawen sighed against Aric’s neck.

 

“How do you know?” He rubbed his nose on the top of her head a few more times before he allowed her to sit up.

 

“Because I customized her ring tone.” Rhiawen giggled. She stood up and presented herself to Aric as he sprawled out on the practice room floor. “Do I look presentable?”

 

Aric took in her attire. Black regulation shorts, tan regulation tank top, no shoes. “Well, technically it is down time and you’re wearing regulation clothing so I’d say you’re fine.”

 

“Good. When you’re presentable, join me because I feel like it’s going to be both a debriefing and a new mission and I want to hear your thoughts afterwards.” Rhiawen purposely cut her eyes to Aric’s crotch.

 

Aric just chuckled and rubbed the front of his tenting navy regulation shorts.

 

Rhiawen calmly walked to the ringing holoterminal, she calmly answered it.

 

“Ah, Lieutenant,” General Garza ran an appraising gaze over Rhiawen, arched an eyebrow at Rhiawen’s lack of shoes but made no comment. “I was just speaking with Sergeant Jaxo. Congratulations. Saving Senator Krasul will certainly help our affairs with the Senate. We needed someone to owe us a favor –well done.”

 

“I just did my job.” Rhiawen stood at parade rest, hands clasped behind her back.

 

“You’ve accomplished something very important –something beyond even your assignment to hunt down Tavus and the other traitors.” Garza looked like she wanted to smile yet the smile never broke free. “You’re in the field, Lieutenant, you see how far the Empire is reaching. A full attack isn’t far off now. To keep the Empire’s forces at bay we need the Senate’s support. We need allies.”

 

Rhiawen nodded, allies were good. Even if the ally was a self important, pompous asshat like Krasul. “I’m glad I could help out the cause.”

 

“Yes. You’ve done quite well in that regard.” Garza’s smile escape. “One thing, Lieutenant,” and Garza was back to business, smile firmly put back in its cage, “I was disappointed to learn of Wraith’s escape. She’s capable of causing great turmoil.”

 

“Catching Wraith would have meant leaving Krasul to die.” Rhiawen wondered if Garza had even read her report.

 

“Then you probably made the best choice.” Garza’s datapad dinged. Garza held up a finger asking for a second before looking at why the datapad had made a noise. Garza’s eyebrows rose almost to her hair line. “I just received your report, apologies about my question, as it fully states what you just told me.” Garza inclined her head in apology.

 

“It’s understandable, sir. Should have known reports take a while to arrive the further one is away from the destination.” Rhiawen inclined her head as well.

 

“It was very prompt despite it not arriving before this call.” Garza gave Rhiawen another probing look –similar to the one that took place after the very first meeting –took in her attire again. “The Senator is certainly more useful alive than dead.” Garza made no comment or indicated what thoughts she had after the second perusal of Rhiawen.

 

Aric chose that moment to enter the main room. He had changed from regulation shorts to black regulation pants, his t-shirt a darker shade than Rhiawen’s tank top. He was wearing boots and holding two cups of caf. Garza took in both his appearance and late entry, but again, whatever thought she had she did not disclose.

 

“Now, our technicians have decoded the first two sets of data from the Coruscant relay. Your first two targets are on Taris and Nar Shaddaa.” Garza noticed when Aric passed a cup of caf to Rhiawen’s hand behind her back without the Lieutenant looking anywhere but at Garza and how both the Chiss and the Cathar stood in the exact same pose holding their cups of caf, but again, said nothing, even though the corner of her mouth twitched –hinting at the smile that had escaped earlier.

 

“Taris and Nar Shaddaa –I’ll move out right away.” Rhiawen nodded instead of saluting –it was difficult to salute with a full cup of caf in one’s hand.

 

“Good luck. Garza out.” Garza’s smile made a brief appearance once more before the old woman blinked out of sight as the call ended.

 

Rhiawen waited a few minutes before turning to look at Aric. “You decided to put on boots?”

 

“It was either put on boots or come out with a hard-on. Your choice.” Aric took a sip of his caf. “Sir.”

 

Rhiawen flicked her eyes to his boots. The most complicated boots a Republic solider could own. Laces, buckles, snaps, buttons, and hooks all required to make the boots stay on and fasten correctly. And Aric’s were fastened correctly. Even the bows for the laces were identical. She wanted to bring up how his thinking about the order and the proper way to put on the boots must have distracted his mind enough to calm his hard-on. “Right.”

 

Aric smirked and scratched his thigh close to his crotch, drawing Rhiawen’s gaze back up –to a point.

 

Rhiawen shook her head and sashayed to the media room. Aric following close behind.


	13. Rhiawen 12

Rhiawen was both eager and trepidatious to make land fall on Taris. Some of her feelings must had registered to Aric because he reached over and firmly grabbed her hand as they waited for the docking crew to finish preparations. He squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

 

This was her’s –and Havoc’s –first real mission without the ever watchful eye of Garza and Command.

 

Rhiawen could not afford to fail this mission. While she had been on Coruscant she had heard mutterings about how she was too young, too inexperienced, too much a Jedi to do what was necessary. Rhiawen had to stifle snorts of derision on that one; she had been told many times by many people that she had been a shit Jedi.

 

Some of her annoyance must have conveyed itself to Aric, he leaned over just as the door was hissing as the air lock disengaged and placed a quick kiss to the back of her head. He dropped his hand, picture of perfect soldier as the door opened.

 

Rhiawen too wore the picture of the perfect soldier like armor. She was not going to fail this mission and give her nay-sayers some gristle to chew on.

 

#

 

Taris was a shithole. And the main reason Taris was a shithole were these things called Rakghouls. But, despite the radiated puddles, dumbass people moved back to Taris to _settle_ ; Rhiawen had heard some poor soldier getting yelled at by one of the settlers and she had steered clear of that argument –so loud she could hear it even before she had hit the lobby of the spaceport. The outside courtyard and spaceport must have great acoustics. She had also, somehow dodged representatives of Senator Saresh. Rhiawen had met Saresh once, and she had not liked the woman.

 

Sure, some said part of Saresh’s problem was she had more ambition than was good for a single person but Rhiawen couldn’t bring herself to like the woman. There was something about Saresh’s motives that made Rhiawen queasy. It was worse than the motives of Tavus and the others. Saresh was worse than her former squad mates.

 

“Boss,” Aric whispered as they snuck by the representatives by hiding behind some Cathar settlers, “why are you avoiding those guys?” Aric glanced at the two men obviously waiting for somebody. The men kept looking down at their datapads then scanning the faces of the crowd.

 

“Because I am not getting dragged into helping the bitch that is the governor.” Rhiawen whispered back furiously, never taking her eyes off the two men, leaving it up to Aric and the surrounding Cathars to keep her from running into anything.

 

While the Cathar settlers seemed to have cast a cursory glance over Rhiawen and Aric when Rhiawen first had the bright idea to hide amongst them, they didn’t seem to really care what Aric and Rhiawen were talking about.

 

When Aric, Rhiawen, and their accidental Cathar escort had escaped the spaceport without being flagged down to help –the argument in the courtyard still ongoing and not likely to stop any time soon –Rhiawen finally motioned Aric off to the side.

 

“Jorgan,” she was all business, couldn’t call Aric by his first name if they were on duty, “how much do you know of the current situation on Taris? Who the governor is and what her goal is?”

 

Jorgan looked in Rhiawen’s face, she looked uncomfortable. “I must admit the only thing I know is she’s a Twi’lek and she was the only one that wanted the job.”

 

Rhiawen ran a hand through her hair. “Her name is Saresh. I don’t know what her first name is. I don’t really care too. But she makes me uncomfortable. I met her once, at a party held at the Academy. Government officials are encouraged to come and meet the future military. And Saresh cornered me by the punch bowl. I was a legend a bit at the Academy. The top of every class and if not the top of my class then the second.” She crossed her arms and looked more decidedly uncomfortable. “There’s something about her I don’t like. I don’t know what it is but she creeps me out. Everybody says it’s ambition but I can’t help but think she’s ambitious in the way that would throw a child under a raging herd of Gundark if it meant she could get money to build a fence to keep the Gundarks out. And I refuse to help somebody like that out.” She briefly met Aric’s gaze, uncertainty on how much he would believe her plain to see. “Ever since she’s learned that I’m the new CO of Havoc, she’s been trying to get Garza to lend us out to her to help take care of whatever problems are here. Thankfully, Garza has said no. Even going so far as to say a SpecForces team such as Havoc Squad cannot play cleanup crew just because some Senator of a shithole planet wants to feel important.” She laughed at Aric’s shock. “Garza is a surprisingly hilarious and understanding woman under all the pomp and rank. And Saresh can’t bring it up to the full Senate without seeming like an incompetent ebeucot*.”

 

 Aric nodded at his CO’s confession. Rhiawen was Force sensitive enough to get a good bead on people. He remembered she hadn’t exactly warmed up to Tavus and them even before they had turned traitor. “I completely understand, boss. Let’s get on with the mission, then?”

 

Rhiawen flashed Aric a smile that stopped Aric’s heart for a moment. Has she always smiled that way? Or had it just been occurring more often since Port Raga?

 

#

 

Rhiawen wanted to punch Colonel Gaff in his face. He was a rude little man that leered at Rhiawen. She had a vague sense that he was sexist and resented any woman –or alien –in a higher position than him.

 

“Well, well, General Garza graces us with her finest.” The look Gaff gave Rhiawen made her feel dirty. “At ease –I’m Colonel Gaff, and these are my senior officers.” Gaff jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Rhiawen felt sorry the subordinates. “Your CO sent orders to do whatever is necessary to support your mission.” Gaff’s sneer made it clear what he thought of both General Garza and her orders. “Of course, she didn’t see fit to tell me what that mission was –care to enlighten me?”

 

Of course she wouldn’t, you’re a disgusting piece of human being and I’m surprised you made it to the rank of Colonel. Rhiawen didn’t say that of course. Instead she projected calm, replying, “I can’t discuss the details.”

 

Gaff snorted derisively, cast his leering gaze over Rhiawen’s body again, and crossed his arms. “Typical.” His typical spoke in volumes about how much respect he had for Rhiawen and Garza. “Forget the reconstruction of Taris –I’ve got to shift everything around and help with some ‘top secret mission’ nonsense!”

 

Rhiawen crossed her arms, arched an insolent eyebrow and did nothing. She was not about to budge. She felt Aric mimic her posture. She also saw Gaff blanch.

 

“Whatever Garza had you looking for, you won’t find it on Taris.” Gaff finally ground out between clenched teeth. “Nothing unusual has happened since I took command.” His smug assurance almost actively radiated off him.

 

“Patrol teams three, five, and eight. All lost. All without explanation.” A crisp female voice spoke from the other side of the room.

 

Rhiawen didn’t take her eyes off Gaff. “Oh?”

 

“Sergeant Dorne.” Gaff ground out, his teeth looked in trouble to being ground down to meal. “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.”

 

“I wasn’t speaking to you –I was speaking to the lieutenant, per General Garza’s instructions. Are you ordering me to violate Code 73-B and ignore the general’s directive, Colonel?” Sergeant Dorne was blonde, almost as tall as Aric, and clearly Imperial based on the accent. She also spoke in all due deference to Gaff’s rank but Rhiawen sensed an undercurrent of defiance. Rhiawen liked her immediately.

 

“Always got a regulation to quote, don’t you, Sergeant Dorne?” Gaff emphasized Dorne’s rank, making it sound like an insult.

 

“I came here for intel, not arguments, people.” Rhiawen could be both amused and awed later.

 

“I already told you, Lieutenant, there’s nothing to find here.” Gaff’s sneer fully focused on Rhiawen again. “Taris is dangerous –casualties are common patrol teams. It’s unfortunate, but not unusual, no matter what Sergeant Dorne says. Now if you excuse me, I’ve got a planet to run. Carry on with your ‘secret mission’ –just don’t muck up anything important.” With that, Gaff brushed past Rhiawen, shoulder passing close to Rhiawen to tell her that he had wanted to bump into her.

 

Rhiawen ignored Gaff and focused on the woman that was Sergeant Dorne.

 

“Apologies for the colonel, Lieutenant. Not all men are meant to lead.” Dorne and Rhiawen shared a look full of meaning.

 

“If you have information that could help me, I’d like to hear it.” Rhiawen relaxed, suddenly, now that Gaff was gone. Rhiawen’s original assessment of Sergeant Dorne was a positive one.

 

“Very well, Lieutenant.” Dorne graced Rhiawen with a tiny smile before launching into an in-depth explanation and promised coordinates and back up. Rhiawen and Aric left Sergeant Dorne’s company feeling much better about their mission. Sergeant Elara Dorne was competent and willing to help.

 

Rhiawen looked at the sky, it was dark. “Are rakghouls nighttime creatures? Did Dorne say?”

 

Aric stopped beside her; he too looked at the gathering night. “Not that I recall.”

 

Rhiawen grunted and began chewing her thumb.

 

Aric kept his peace. Rhiawen chewing her thumb meant she was thinking about something and didn’t want to be messed with. Aric usually took her distraction as a time to study her. But with so many military personnel leaving their duty and going on duty he couldn’t watch her as openly. So Aric watched her out the corner of this eye, and made sure that the two men from the spaceport didn’t come upon them suddenly. He also took the time to think about his feelings.

 

Lately, his heart had begun beating faster whenever Rhiawen was near him. Or whenever they hugged or kissed. And surprisingly, while Aric loved when he and Rhiawen had sex, he was beginning to love it just as much when they cuddled or ate dinner together. He enjoyed walking beside her, sitting beside her. And it was all new and frightening.

 

He had never experienced this type of thing with Sihobeon. He had wanted her. The sex was good but not great, not fantastic like it was with Rhiawen. He never felt any of the same feelings while holding Sihobeon as he felt holding Rhiawen. And he very much doubted it was because he spent more time with Rhiawen. The amount of time he had spent with Rhiawen still didn’t equal the amount of time he had with Sihobeon. What was he feelings?

 

“Jorgan?” Rhiawen snapped her finger in front of his nose to get his attention. Aric had a feeling she had been calling his name for a while. “You ok there?” Her eyes held mild concern. Could Cathar be affected by the smell of radiation?

 

“Apologies, boss. I am a bit more tired than I thought I’d be.” Aric tried to smile, failed.

 

Rhiawen raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry. “Ok, well, it’s too late to go out now anyway. And Dorne has given us a nice room. We have to share because there’s really no rooms to spare, but the room is only recently vacated.”

 

The way she said vacated made Aric think the former occupant died a horrible death instead of transferred.

 

“Ah.” Was all Aric had to say.

 

Rhiawen shrugged and led the way.

 

#

 

The room wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t very large; it had the appearance of being quickly retrofitted to sleep two people instead of one. Evidenced by the two single cots pushed haphazardly into the room; there was also only one dresser. So this had been a single sleeper room converted into a double sleeper room. Aric wondered if that was before or after Dorne had leant the room to Havoc.

 

Aric had been trying for the last several minutes, unsuccessfully, to position the beds so that they weren’t quite so close. Other than the time they had fallen asleep together after watching a vid between Ord Mantell and Coruscant, he and Rhiawen had never shared a bed or even slept in the same room. And there was no way, as far as Aric could tell, that he and Rhiawen would not be touching while they slept. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

 

“Jorgan, the refreshers are wonderful. Very state of the art.” Rhiawen sing-songed as she entered the room, toweling her hair. “Huh, we’ll practically be sleeping with each other.” She said succinctly, taking in the room’s layout. She clapped Aric on the back as she moved around him to pick one of the cots. “I call this one.” She flashed him a smile, pulled out her datapad, relaxed, and soundly ignored the nervous Cathar.

 

Aric blinked a few times. If Rhiawen wasn’t going to make it awkward, then neither would he. He gathered up his shower kit, yanked the towel Rhiawen had been using, his sleep clothes, and shower shoes, and left to go take his shower.

 

Rhiawen kept her eyes studiously on her datapad until she heard the snick of the door lock. She was not an unaffected as she pretended. She had been shielding her scent since she found out her and Aric would be sharing a room.

 

She was glad that Aric had not bothered to look at her datapad screen when he grabbed her towel. Rhiawen had nothing on her screen.

 

Rhiawen had been having some issues with her feelings towards the Cathar recently. Ever since Port Raga. Whenever Aric was near her, her heart beat faster, her pulse grew erratic. When they cuddled, a warmth had begun spreading through her chest. It was a conundrum and she was unsure what to do. Did this mean that she was falling for the Cathar?

 

She needed to talk to her sister. She needed help trying to figure out her own emotions. And while Rowenda was oblivious to emotions, she also knew Rhiawen better than Rhiawen knew herself sometimes. She sent a questioning tendril through their link.

 

Rhiawen felt her twin’s shock, then dismay, then concern at what she was picking up along the tendril.

 

It wasn’t even a full minute before Rhiawen heard her holo going off.

 

“Are you alone?” Rowenda asked the minute Rhiawen answered.

 

“For now.” Rhiawen sent a quick explanation via feelings about her current predicament on the rooming issue with the Cathar.

 

Rowenda’s response was to purse her lips, tapping her chin in thought.

 

Distance didn’t matter when it came to the twin’s Force link.

 

“Cart csei batevit?” _Is this fine?_ Rowenda switched to Cheunh –their native language. The native language that the Jedi had discouraged using since Chiss could speak Basic with no problem.

 

“Tah k’isir nah tisut hah, cseo mar.” _He doesn’t speak it, so yes._ Rhiawen responded. Aric only knew a few phrases, or he guessed based solely on context clues. She was glad that her and Rowenda’s adopted mother did not try and stop them from speaking Cheunh. “Cast csei s ch’acah?” _Is this love?_ Rhiawen had to know.

 

“Nah.” _No._ Rowenda shook her head slowly.

 

Rhiawen breathed a sigh of relief. While she liked Aric –she liked him a lot, way more than she had ever liked anybody else she had slept with or dated –and they had the best sex, she was not prepared to be falling in love with him. She hadn’t properly known him long enough. But she also couldn’t imagine being with anybody other than Aric.

 

Rowenda felt sorry for her sister. She felt every bit of Rhiawen’s conflicting emotions. Rowenda couldn’t push her sister in one direction or the other. No matter how much Rowenda wanted to push her sister in Aric’s open arms, Rhiawen would balk, Aric would balk, and both would end up miserable. No. Rhiawen and Aric had to go to each other naturally and at their own pace. All Rowenda could do was give hints or suggestions. Not allowing Rhiawen to get rid of the bite and claw marks three years ago, indicating to Aric with her eyes that he should look at Rhiawen to see how he should respond to Mel’s advances. But that was all she could do.

 

“Do you feel better now?” Rowenda asked after a few minutes, having given Rhiawen enough time to get a hold of her emotions.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen smiled at her sister.

 

“Good. I’m glad I could help.” Rowenda sent a great deal of love through their link. She felt Rhiawen send some back. Their link was always strong. Rowenda could feel Rhiawen’s emotions as clearly as Rhiawen could feel Rowenda’s. The only difference, Rowenda could block her sister, and often did since Rhiawen had joined the military. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Rhiawen blew a kiss over the holo and ended the call.

 

Feeling better, clearer about her own feelings, she drifted off to sleep.

 

#

 

By the time Aric got back to the room, -Rhiawen had been right, the refreshers were state of the art –she was asleep.

 

He sat on his too near cot and looked at her sleeping face. Tentatively reaching out a hand, he ran it over her body, from the top of her head down to her lower back, back to her head. In her sleep, Rhiawen pressed her head into his head, tried to snuggled deeper against his warmth.

 

Sihobeon had never reacted to his touch while asleep. Even time Aric touched Sihobeon in her sleep, she had continued sleeping, never tried to snuggle deeper into him. In fact, the only time they snuggled was when Aric initiated it. Even in sleep.

 

Rhiawen seemed to –all the times she had fallen asleep while watching vids in the media room –eerily seek him out, unconsciously moving her body to snuggle his.

 

Aric rubbed his thumb along Rhiawen’s cheek; her lips parted as she moved her head slightly to rub her nose against the palm of his hand, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips and accidentally licking his palm. A thrill went straight to his crotch.

 

Aric knew for a fact that the room did not have a camera; their armor’s camera shut off after so many hours, and even if it was still running, the camera’s couldn’t see anything as Rhiawen and Aric had stored their armor in the armor closet located near the door. Both their sets could fit because Rhiawen’s armor was much smaller than Aric’s and the armor closet was quite large.

 

He leaned down and kissed Rhiawen’s forehead, closing his eyes as he took a whiff of her scent before bed. He did that every night; somehow Rhiawen either didn’t know or didn’t care enough to ask him. When she had been mad at him, he sniffed her laundry. It wasn’t the same as sniffing her. Aric felt ashamed that he had resorted to sniffing her laundry and hoped like hell he would never have to resort to that again.

 

Sitting up, he saw Rhiawen had a slight smile on her lips. Seeing that smile did something to Aric. His heart beat slowed, a deeper warmth spread through his chest. What was happening to him?

 

Smiling despite himself, Aric settled himself on his cot and promptly feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ebeucot - idiot


	14. Rhiawen 13

Rhiawen was currently finding it hard to believe that Taris once rivaled Coruscant, despite all the historical evidence. She was also finding it difficult to talk to Aric.

 

It wasn’t that she wasn’t trying; it was that Aric seemed to be into giving monosyllabic answers. Or grunts.

 

But while Aric wasn’t wanting to talk to her or even spend time with her –he avoided her as much as possible, everybody else on Taris wanted to speak to her. She had literally run into an oncoming pack of rakghouls to avoid Governor Saresh’s toadies.

 

If something didn’t give soon she was going to explode.

 

#

 

Aric couldn’t bring himself to speak to Rhiawen. He didn’t know if she was frustrated or not, she kept hiding her scent. But he figured she wasn’t. After a few false starts, she had stopped trying to speak to him. So now they just trudged along on their missions.

 

#

 

Ensign Tane was rather cute under all the bruises. And he seemed eager to thank Rhiawen. Thank her in any way possible. It was exciting. But it was also unnecessary. Rhiawen kept a close eye on him.

 

Rhiawen sat with Dorne at the Olaris Mess Hall bar. Needles was dead and Havoc was shipping out the next day to head to Nar Shaddaa. Sergeant Elara Dorne was the newest member of Havoc and as such, Rhiawen declared that Havoc had a mini shore leave while Dorne became acquainted.

 

Aric had actually spoken and made an excuse about checking the stores then scurried off to the ship leaving Rhiawen and Elara alone to muddle through awkwardness. It didn’t stay awkward for long.

 

“No! I do not at all believe you were a Jedi, Rhiawen.” Elara laughed into her hand.

 

“It’s the truth.” Rhiawen laughed into her beer. “Truth be told, I was a horrible Jedi. Ask any Jedi, all of them have heard of me. I only set the dormitory on fire no less than five times. And three of those times involved my sister.”

 

Elara giggle snorted, looked horrified at her lack of decorum but Rhiawen’s laugh at the sound had the woman laughing just as hard.

 

Elara’s eyebrow arched after the laughter died down. “Ensign Tane is looking rather frequently in your direction, sir.”  

 

“Indeed?” Rhiawen turned around and waved at the ensign.

 

“Sir!” Elara whispered in horror. “You can’t! Fraternization!”

 

“Elara,” Rhiawen rolled her eyes. “It’s only fraternization if it’s the same unit and it can be proven that one of the duo is using the higher ranking one for nefarious reasons. A dalliance with Tane wouldn’t involve any of those perimeters.”

 

Elara nodded her head. “That is true, sir.”

 

“Rhiawen. Gods, you and Aric. It’s all regulation with you two. Don’t you ever have an off button?” Rhiawen smiled warmly at Tane. He was cute and his bruises were healing. Too bad she had no intention of messing with the young ensign.

 

“Lieutenant!” Ensign Tane practically worshipped Rhiawen with his eyes. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

Rhiawen spared a quick glance to Elara. “I would rather like a Taris Sunrise. Two actually, one for me and Sergeant Dorne here.” She winked at Elara.

 

Elara’s eyebrows were threatening to disappear into her hair line. The Taris Sunrise was the most expensive and complicated drink served.

 

“Two coming right up!” Tane practically ran to the bartender.

 

Rhiawen winked at Elara again, Elara stifled a giggle behind her hand.

 

“You do have a way with the soldiers, Rhiawen.” Elara finished her drink.

 

“I can’t help it if guys like me.” Rhiawen smirked.

 

“Worship more like, Rhiawen.” Elara rolled her eyes.

 

“Can’t help that either.” Rhiawen’s smirk became lascivious.

 

Elara snort giggled again.

 

“What about Sergeant Jorgan?” Elara asked.

 

“Oh, he doesn’t worship me. I’m not even sure he likes me most of the time.” Rhiawen scratched her ear. Aric trusted her, he fucked her senseless, but he didn’t seem to like Rhiawen that much.

 

“Oh?” Elara looked around then leaned forward, “but Rhiawen, he follows you with his eyes when you aren’t looking.”

 

Rhiawen snorted. “Course he does, I like a good pace. It’s just his nature coming through.” It took everything in her not to show her embarrassment.

 

Luckily Tane came back with drinks for both her and Elara, and Rhiawen was able to steer the conversation to her past exploits –both as a padawan and cadet –while avoiding any thoughts on Aric.

 

#

 

Aric did not want to go drinking with Rhiawen and Elara. He knew what the problem was. Ensign Tane had been sniffing around Rhiawen too much for his liking. It was the same with Private Farn back on Ord Mantell. Or any soldier that Rhiawen came across. The minute they learned her name, it was her name more than her Havoc badge that attracted them.

 

When Aric had looked up her past record to see what kind of fighter she was, he was impressed. She really was the best. And if she wasn’t the best then she was the second best to some guy named Kiredux. The same Kiredux that was in her holo. Aric wondered if this Kiredux was an ex.

 

Aric did not want to deal with hero worship while his own emotions were so confusing. He trudged through the spaceport.

 

“Aric?” a female voice called to him. “Aric Jorgan?”

 

Aric looked up and saw a black female Cathar quickly approaching him. “Mora?” He blinked a few times. “Mora, is that you?”

 

“Holy shit! It is Aric!” Mora threw herself at him, wrapping her body around his as she tackled him to the floor, rubbing her face all over his.

 

“Hi, Mora.” Aric laughed, rubbing his face against hers back. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Geof decided we needed a change.” She sat up, straddling him, her elbows resting in his chest, her hands rubbing his head.

 

“And Taris is what he decided?” Aric’s hands began unbraiding Mora’s blonde hair.

 

“We just drop off the settlers, we don’t stay.” Mora leaned down and rubbed her nose along Aric’s chin. “So, you have found a mate?”

 

“What?” Aric froze. “Why would you say that?”

 

“You have her scent all over you. Geof will be pleased. He was afraid that he had broken your heart forever when he stole me away from you.” Mora smiled down at Aric.

 

“We were ten.” Aric scoffed, his hands falling to Mora’s hips. “I think I would have gotten over it by now.” He shook his head. “So you and Geof are doing well then?”

 

“We are. Come dine with us. You can meet the kits.” Mora jumped off Aric and extended her hand to help him up.

 

Aric accepted it. “My CO is expecting me.” Aric really did not want to see Rhiawen getting fawned over.

 

“Oh, come on. For old time’s sake?” Mora attached herself to Aric’s arm.

 

Aric rolled his eyes. “Fine. But only to see the kits.”

 

Mora’s smile was feral but held no menace.

 

#

 

Rhiawen was annoyed. Vexed? Whatever. Aric never showed. Instead he sent a message saying he had run into an old friend and was spending time with her. Her? Not even the courtesy of a name for his ‘friend’?

 

Rhiawen had already settled Elara into her bunk on the ship, gave the medic the tour, and left the woman to her own devices of organizing the med-bay.

 

Now Rhiawen was waiting for Aric to get back to the ship so they could leave, leaning against one of the gangplank’s support poles. She started when she heard Aric’s voice.

 

He was laughing and talking to somebody. Rhiawen hid herself deeper against the ship as she saw Aric walk up, his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful female Cathar. This female Cathar was svelte, had black fur, slim shoulders that Aric’s arm was around possessively, blonde hair that Aric’s hand was fisted in as his nose was buried in as they walked. This Cathar was also almost as tall as Aric. He didn’t have to bend or contort himself. Based on the conversation Rhiawen could pick up, these two even grew up together.

 

Rhiawen felt a stab of jealousy quickly followed by heartbreak. Of course Aric would go for a fellow Cathar. Somebody he knew since childhood, his own species, and somebody he wouldn’t have to hide.

 

Rhiawen watched as the duo stopped fifteen feet away from the gangplank. The female was wrapping her body around Aric, rubbing her nose along his chin. Aric murmured something into her hair before he too began rubbing his nose along her chin.

 

Rhiawen had seen enough, she backed into the ship, snuck past the med-bay and went to the cockpit, soundly ignoring her feelings of despair. Because of course Aric would want somebody uncomplicated.

 

#

 

Aric bade goodbye to Mora and walked onto the ship. It was silent. The only sounds were coming from the med-bay.

 

“Hey, Dorne,” Aric knocked on the door jam, “you seen the Lieutenant?”

 

Elara looked up from her datapad she had been scribbling notes on. “She said something about waiting for you on the gangplank after she finished the tour.” She arched an eyebrow.

 

“Huh.” Aric thumped the door jam. “She wasn’t waiting for me.”

 

Elara shrugged her shoulders and went back to her note taking. Aric clicked his tongue, he felt an odd premonition. Had Rhiawen seen him with Mora? That was nothing; it was just the way Cathar are.

 

But Rhiawen didn’t know that.

 

Aric banged his head against the wall, causing Elara to jump.

 

“Sergeant Jorgan, are you alright?” Elara’s medical training kicked in and she approached the Cathar.

 

“I’m fine.” Aric rubbed his forehead, he had hit the wall harder than he intended.

 

“Here,” Elara pulled out an icepack from one of the many drawers in the med-bay. “Use this, if the bruise doesn’t go away though, come see me.” She caught his eye, giving him a stern ‘and you better’ look.

 

Aric nodded, cowed. What was it with women in the military? “I promise.”

 

“Good.” Elara nodded then went back to her datapad, dismissing Aric’s presence from her mind.

 

Aric sighed and walked off to the armory. He needed to put in an order to requisition more ammo and ordnance.

 

“Dorne!” Rhiawen shouted as she walked down the stairs leading to the cockpit. “Has Jorgan made it back yet?” She stopped on the last step as she spotted Aric.

 

“I’m back, boss.” Aric smiled, full of apologies that he hadn’t spent time with her and Elara.

 

“I’ve noticed.” Rhiawen arched an eyebrow over lidded eyes. “We’re heading immediately to Nar Shaddaa so I hope your leave was satisfactory.”

 

Aric sniffed and scratched his nose. Oh, no. Rhiawen was hiding her scent again. That wasn’t new per se, she had been doing it since they made land fall on Taris. He figured it was because she didn’t want the rakghouls to smell her. Now he wondered if it was because she hadn’t wanted Aric to gauge her emotions.

 

“It was.” Aric needed to talk to Rhiawen but at his move to walk towards her; she turned around and headed back towards the cockpit.

 

“Buckle up, Sergeant. I’m taking the ship out. Your help won’t be necessary. Finish your report.” She called over her shoulder.

 

Shit. Aric was in trouble.


	15. Rhiawen 14

Aric was in large amounts of trouble. Heaps of trouble. He was in so much trouble that he received an email from Rowenda. All the email said was “fix it.” In capital letters. But Aric didn’t know what was wrong.

 

#

 

Rhiawen had been through many break-ups before. This was different. She and Aric had never officially been a couple. But whatever they were was over now. And it hurt.

 

Rhiawen ignored it though. She and Aric were never anything than fuck buddies and co-workers. She had been in this type of relationship before. She had done it with fellow cadets on occasion.

 

A day after leaving Taris, she and Aric had fallen back into their original routine. Just no touching, no sex, no looks. It was pleasant. They had fallen into the routine better than some of her past partners.

 

Was Aric a partner? It didn’t matter, not really. Aric had made his choice back on Taris and Rhiawen was going to be an adult and a professional and deal with it.

 

#

 

“Sir!” Elara’s voice made Rhiawen cringe.

 

Rhiawen backed up and looked at the medic.

 

“My equipment and personal effects have been stowed in full accordance with transport code section two.” Elara saluted.

 

“Dorne,” Rhiawen pinched the bridge of her nose. “We are off duty; there is no need to salute me.” She ran an appraising gaze over Elara. “Or wear your armor either. It can’t be very comfortable.”

 

Elara blinked a few times. “It’s not comfortable, no, but sir, we are always on duty when we don’t have shore leave.”

 

“Yes, that is true, but we are not going to lounge about in our armor. We only use our armor when we go into the field.” Rhiawen leaned against the doorframe. “Fatigues are fine. Even lounge fatigues are fine.” Rhiawen indicated her fatigue pants and tank top, her shower shoes. “My outfit is alright. Hells, even Jorgan’s outfit is alright.” Rhiawen had no idea what Aric was actually wearing that day, come to think of it, she hadn’t seen him all day.

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll take that into advisement.” Elara did not look like she was comfortable not wearing her armor.

 

Rhiawen sighed. “Was that all, Dorne?”

 

“No, sir.” Elara looked discomfited. “I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?”

 

“I’ve always got time for my team, Elara. What do you need?” Rhiawen crossed her arms, tried to look relaxed, inviting. Elara needed to be coaxed, Aric did not.

 

“As a condition of my service in the Republic military, Personnel Division requires that I report regularly on my activities.” Elara fidgeted. “However,” she continued, “my Havoc Squad missions are classified and cannot be shared with Personnel Division. I’d like to ask if you would vouch for me when I report in.”

 

“I’ll be happy to help.” Rhiawen thanked every deity in the known universe. It was something she could muscle her way through. She had been afraid Elara would talk to her about Aric again and Rhiawen did not want to talk about that. “Change out of your armor, I’ll put on real shoes and we’ll contact them.”

 

Elara smiled and saluted again. “Thank you, sir!”

 

Elara hurried past Rhiawen to the crew barracks to change. Rhiawen ran her hand through her hair.

 

Rhiawen walked towards her quarters to change shoes and put on a t-shirt.

 

“Boss!” Aric called out from the armory.

 

Rhiawen groaned, stomped her feet and turned to look at the Cathar.

 

Aric paused, unsure of that caused that reaction. “When you are done with Dorne, might I speak to you?”

 

Rhiawen crossed her arms, looked Aric up and down, and stared at him so long that Aric shifted his weight. “Yes, Jorgan. I will come to you when I am done with helping Dorne. Does that suit you?”

 

Aric stuttered. “That’s fine.”

 

Rhiawen smiled, it did not meet her eyes, and she continued on to her room.

 

Aric went back into the armory and closed the door. Whatever was between him and Rhiawen was not about to be fixed any time soon. The messaged from Rowenda flashed to the forefront of his mind. Fix it. But how?

 

#

 

Rhiawen stood beside Elara as the medic dialed the frequency to Personnel Division on the encrypted channel. Rhiawen hated wearing boots on the ship. Elara had changed out of her armor but she wasn’t wearing lounging fatigues, she was wearing dress fatigues. Rhiawen felt shoddy by comparison.

 

Finally, a middle aged Mirialan male answered.

 

“Captain Kalor?” Elara saluted the Mirialan. “Elara Dorne, personnel number 22-795, reporting in per regulation 449.”

 

“Please, Elara,” Captain Kalor rubbed his thumb along the bridge of his nose, “you don’t have to give me the full run down every time. I know who you are.” He sighed and seemed to notice Rhiawen standing at parade rest off to the side. “How are things?”

 

“Well enough, sir.” Elara gestured towards Rhiawen. “Allow me to introduce you to the commander of Havoc Squad –my new CO, Lieutenant Blithe. Sir, this is Captain Kalor, Army Personnel Division.”

 

“Captain.” Rhiawen nodded in greeting.

 

Kalor nodded back.

 

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Elara looking from Rhiawen to Kalor, Kalor looking from Rhiawen to Elara, Rhiawen studying Kalor.

 

“Captain Kalor,” Rhiawen broke the silence since nobody else seemed inclined to, “I don’t see that Dorne’s loyalty need to be proven further.” There, the gist of it was out in the open.

 

“Oh,” Captain Kalor blinked a few times, surprised at the turn of the conversation. He had thought that Rhiawen was there to make sure Elara reported fully. “We’re all very proud of Elara. This is just part of the process.” He coughed and looked to Elara. “Tell me about being in the top squad in the Republic, Elara. You must be keeping very busy.” Kalor clicked a pen and put it to his datapad, wanting to take notes.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” and Elara did sound sorry, “but you aren’t authorized to know about Havoc Squad’s activities. Lieutenant Blithe will have to vouch for me from now on.” Elara cut her eyes sheepishly to Rhiawen.

 

Rhiawen pursed her lips and nodded.

 

“What?” Kalor was taken aback. “Elara, I don’t want to be a hard case, but rules are rules –this ‘top secret’ junk won’t fly.” He was purposely ignored Rhiawen now, trying to intimidate Elara.

 

Well, that was not going to happen. Rhiawen pushed Elara behind her, stepped closer to the holoterminal, made herself the soul focus of Kalor. “All Havoc Squad activities are highly classified, Captain.” Rhiawen narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

“Heh. Inconvenience.” Kalor scoffed and glared at Rhiawen. “We’ll talk about this after I’ve had a word with my superiors.”

 

“Oh, you do that, Captain.” Rhiawen’s smile would have frozen Rishi. “You do that.” She cut the call.

 

Rhiawen waited a few moments, giving Elara some privacy before turning to look at the medic.

 

“I wasn’t expecting him to react so strongly.” Elara looked troubled. “Surely he didn’t expect me to report on classified information?”

 

“Protecting classified information is top priority.” Rhiawen sniffed. “If he’s too stupid to realize that then he’s got a surprise coming.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Elara hugged herself. “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I have several matters to attend to. Thank you for your time.” Elara dismissed herself and walked into the crew barracks.

 

Rhiawen shook her head as the door to the barracks closed. She was dissatisfied. And annoyed. What was Kalor thinking trying to bully her subordinate?

 

Snorting in disgust, Rhiawen went to the armory. Since she was already in a shit mood, she might as well tackle Aric.

 

“Come in!” Aric called at Rhiawen’s knock.

 

She opened the door, stepped just inside, and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Inventory report, sir.” Aric figured talking about boring job related things was safe territory. “Food and medical supplies all look good, but our munitions are getting low.” Aric held up a datapad. “Thought we’d have enough to last us the year. Already requisitioned Command for more. Guess I shouldn’t be too surprise. See more action in one day with Havoc than you see in a month with the Deadeyes.” Aric tried for humor.

 

Rhiawen just arched her eyebrow higher. “There’s a lot of demand for a unit of out caliber.” She finally offered. If Aric was trying to be normal then so would she. “The Deadeyes did what again?” She vaguely remembered Aric telling her about his old squad but truth be told she wasn’t really paying attention to the stories that didn’t involve his ex.

 

“We mainly ran decapitation strikes.” Aric breathed a sigh of relief. Rhiawen was talking to him about personal things, they were fine. Maybe he had fixed it and not known? “Neutralized enemy commanders before a Republic offensive. Left the opposition leaderless, disorganized.”

 

That sparked something in Rhiawen’s memory. That’s where Aric’s ex came in; she gave the Deadeyes all the information of their targets.

 

“Sometimes we’d camp out outside the enemy’s base for weeks, waiting for a clear shot. Eventually we’d hit our target, pull out and let the ground pounders mop up.” Aric lost himself in the memory, glad that Rhiawen forgave him.

 

“You must’ve chalked up quite a kill count.” Rhiawen tried to remember if Aric had ever told her how many people he had killed. She didn’t think so.

 

“Over two dozen confirmed.” Aric crossed his arms in satisfaction. “Eventually, I was offered a promotion and a post on Ord Mantell.” Aric lost his smile. Those were not good days for him. He got the letter telling him Sihobeon had died. But he also met Rhiawen. “I took it. Smart move, career-wise. More men, more responsibility. But I wasn’t interested in fighting separatists.” He was avoiding mentioning that he met Rhiawen.

 

“What were you interested in?” So, Aric didn’t want to mention how he met Rhiawen after leaving the Deadeyes? So he wanted no reminders at all of their relationship? That was fine to her.

 

“I signed on to fight Imperials. Anything else I did was career dressing.” Aric scratched his chin, oblivious to Rhiawen’s distress. “After my transfer, command of the Deadeyes fell to my XO, Torve. Smart kid –a little green, but the potential was there.”

 

“If he learned from you, I’m sure he’s a fine officer.” Rhiawen needed to get away from this conversation. She was not as fine with Aric’s choice after all, apparently.

 

“Only so much a person can be taught about leadership.” Aric shrugged. “You’ve either got what it takes or you don’t.”

 

At least, Rhiawen thought, Aric decided he liked my leadership style.

 

“Come to think of it, I haven’t been in contact with the Deadeyes for awhile.” Aric rubbed his chin. “I should find out where they’re stationed, catch up.”

 

“You should.” Rhiawen blinked a few times. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, Jorgan.” And she fled.

 

Aric looked after Rhiawen’s retreating back as she headed to her quarters. He hadn’t gotten around to what he really wanted to talk about.


	16. Rhiawen 15

Nar Shaddaa was hideous. Rhiawen hated it. It was grimy, dirty, and all the lights were blinding. It hurt her eyes. She had put on special colored contact lenses just to leave the ship. Were all the advertisements really necessary? Every few feet there was a massive glowing advertisement about something. Were the Hutts practically blind? Is that why everything was so damn bright?

 

Rhiawen snorted and continued her walk over the Promenade. Balkar hadn’t contacted them yet so Havoc was forced to wait. She and Elara had decided to do a little restocking of the ship. Aric had said the ships’ medical supplies were good. Elara had disagreed and since Elara was the medic then Rhiawen was prone to agree with her. Even Aric begrudgingly agreed and he was now keeping a resentful watch over the two ladies of Havoc as they shopped.

 

Interacting with Aric had gotten less awkward. Rhiawen had cried her heart out in the shower and to her sister on multiple occasions between Taris and Nar Shaddaa. Rhiawen still had no idea why she was so heartbroken. And if Rowenda knew, her twin was keeping it a secret.

 

Rhiawen rubbed absently at her neck. She wanted to see a specialist to about getting the Marks removed and Nar Shaddaa was the best place to do it. It had top quality plastic surgeons that were only too happy to be paid under the table and not put it on Republic record what was done. Mel had even sent Rhiawen a suggestion –a Doctor Tharan Cedrax. Rhiawen had read up on Tharan Cedrax and what she found was interesting. Mel sure did know some interesting people. Tharan had been the second doctor on the list, the first being a man named Archiban Frodrick Kimble, but he was on Balmorra and Rhiawen couldn’t find a conceivable reason to go to Balmorra at the moment.

 

She was unsure if she wanted to go through with the removal. Rowenda thought it was a mistake but she wasn’t going to talk Rhiawen out of it if that was what Rhiawen really wanted.

 

“Boss, you see that?” Aric tapped Rhiawen on the shoulder and pointed to a massive blue and red monster.

 

Rhiawen’s eyebrows rose to her hair line, whistling, she said, “Who the fuck would bring a Dashade to Nar Shaddaa. Either they’re really paranoid or there’s gonna be an assassination.” Rhiawen shook her head and went back to pretending to shop. She had been masking her scent since Taris and it didn’t seem like she’d stop doing it any time soon. Not until she could get her emotions under control.

 

Rhiawen was about to go to another booth, following Elara when Aric grabbed her elbow and said her name.

 

She looked into Aric’s eyes. He looked like he had seen a ghost and her heart broke a little for a different reason. Aric only looked like this when it came to Sihobeon. “What is it Aric?”

 

“I need to follow a lead.” Aric was begging for permission.

 

“Of course, Aric.” Rhiawen readily agreed. She would, she would let Aric do anything. She’d let him run over her heart with a rancor then come back and shoot it.

 

“Thanks.” Aric smiled quickly, dropped her arm, and just as quickly disappeared into the crowd.

 

Rhiawen shrugged. She was such an idiot. Where was Elara?

 

What was wrong with Aric? Had he seen the Sith that had killed her? How would Aric know which Sith had killed Sihobeon?

 

“Lieutenant,” Elara spoke as Rhiawen came to stand beside her. “Where is Sergeant Jorgan?”

 

“He needed to follow a lead.” Rhiawen hoped her smile was sincere.

 

Elara smiled uncertainly, unused to the indulgence Rhiawen allowed her squad. She had seen Rhiawen be perfectly fine with Aric eating off her plate, had even offered her food to the Cathar and Elara. It was mind boggling to the medic. “Sir,” Elara started, “we have to go meet Agent Balkar.” Balkar had contacted Havoc while Rhiawen and Aric were two booths away.

 

“That’s fine, Jorgan will catch up.” Rhiawen shrugged her shoulders again and walked off. Elara trailing in her wake. “Now, let’s go see what the delightful Balkar had for me.”

 

#

 

Jonas Balkar was a flirt. A highly attractive flirt. He was just what Rhiawen needed to distract herself from Aric. Every time Rhiawen flirted with Jonas, Elara would huff but Aric wouldn’t do anything. Aric kept staring off into space. Yet more proof that what Rhiawen and Aric had was over. It was like a knife in the gut.

 

Rhiawen really hoped Balkar proved to be a wonderful distraction.

 

#

 

Rhiawen felt much better since she had gotten to destroy something. There’s nothing to cure heartache like breaking into a warehouse and shooting the place up.

 

“The operation certainly catered to the lieutenant’s specialties, at least.” Elara cast an impudent eye to Rhiawen.

 

Rhiawen stuck her tongue out at the medic.

 

“I wasn’t the only one impressed with your moves, either –the alarm pulled in a very interesting audience.” Jonas’s gaze on Rhiawen’s lips.

 

Rhiawen licked her lips again, slowly. Jonas swallowed.

 

“If you like what you see, maybe you should do something about it.” Rhiawen winked at Jonas.

 

Jonas’ eyes lit up. “Trust me, there’s a reason I’m trying to get all this boring ‘save the Republic’ business out of the way quickly.” Jonas took an unexpected step towards Rhiawen.

 

Rhiawen took half a step towards him. “I do like a man that goes after what he wants.”

 

“Really?” Jonas’ voice dropped in volume.

 

“Is this entirely necessary?” Elara looked to Aric for support but as usual during this entire mission, Aric was too preoccupied. Realizing she’d get no help from that quarter, Elara sent pleading looks to Rhiawen. “Pointless fraternization like this is clearly proscribed by our Personnel Interaction Guidelines.”

 

“We’re just talking, Elara. No harm in that.” Rhiawen’s smile to Jonas said differently.

 

“You are occupying mission time with non-mission activities!” Elara was aghast.

 

“Well,” Jonas winked at Rhiawen where Elara couldn’t see, “arguing like this isn’t very efficient either; so let’s just move on.”

 

Rhiawen stifled a laugh at Elara’s curt nod.

 

And with that, the mission carried on.

 

#

 

Aric was not one hundred focused on taking out the war droid. He kept wondering if he was losing it. Was the voice he actually heard on the Promenade Sihobeon’s?

 

Elara’s sharp voice broke him temporarily out of his musings. Did Balkar just wink at Rhiawen? No, that couldn’t have happened. Rhiawen was a professional; she’d never flirt on the job, not during mission briefings.

 

Balkar went back to the mission briefing and Aric listened with half an ear. Rhiawen would go over the particulars anyway.

 

But did it matter? Rhiawen wasn’t his. Not really. She never was. Something changed since Taris. Maybe it was Elara’s presence? But Rhiawen was decidedly cool towards Aric. He had thought she had forgiven him for the misunderstanding over Mora but how could he be sure? Rowenda hadn’t sent him another email but something wasn’t right.

 

#

 

Elara was concerned for Aric. He hadn’t been the same since he went hurrying off when Havoc first made the Promenade. And now he was ignoring what was going on between Rhiawen and Agent Balkar. Was Jorgan so blind? Did he not care that Rhiawen could get in trouble for this if it was to be discovered?

 

Elara hoped that whatever was wrong with the Cathar he would solve it and snap out of it quickly.

 

#

 

The mission was finally over, M1-4X was taken care of. And Havoc had a new addition. The very same war droid that Havoc had been ordered to dispatch. Rhiawen laughed at the irony. The very same droid that was commissioned to go to Havoc Squad when Tavus was the CO was now under her leadership.

 

Rhiawen hoped this news got leaked to Tavus somehow. The idea of his face when he found out that Havoc finally got M1-4X was hilarious.

 

“Dorne, you and Jorgan take Fourex back to the ship.” Rhiawen eyes the massive droid. Would he even fit through the door? “Find some place to put him that is not in the way.”

 

“Yes, sir, Lieutenant.” Elara saluted, and motioned for the droid to follow her.

 

“Actually, boss.” Aric stood at Rhiawen’s elbow. “Could I go to Club Ufora?”

 

Rhiawen arched an eyebrow. Balkar blanched.

 

“Sure, Jorgan. Just be back at the ship by morning.” Rhiawen ruthlessly killed whatever feeling of emotion wiggled its way into her heart. “May I ask why?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, boss.” And with that, Aric hurried away.

 

Rhiawen watched her subordinates leave. Elara with Fourex; Aric off to wherever he was headed.

 

“So,” Jonas sidled up to Rhiawen. “Drinks?”

 

Rhiawen side-eyed the SIS agent. “Drinks.”

 

“My place.” Jonas smirked with promise in his eyes.

 

“Pick me up from the spaceport in thirty. I’m going to get changed.” Rhiawen was not about to let that promise go to waste over a damn set of armor.

 

“Done deal.” Jonas winked and sauntered away.

 

Rhiawen felt a happy spark inside her, the first one is days.

 

#

 

Aric had gone back to the ship to change into civilian clothes. He was glad that he still had civilian clothes. It was a long shot. An extremely long shot. A one in a million but just in case that Sihobeon that he saw, he was going to Club Ufora. They had designated that club –site unseen- as their rendezvous spot if they were ever separated. He’d wait there all night if he had too.

 

Club Ufora was ugly, it had been cleaned out earlier in the week, but it still sported a nasty undertone. At least it was clean.

 

Aric sat in a booth, facing the door as much as he could. He even wore a royal blue shirt, the decided upon color. Sihobeon had always said that royal blue went perfectly with his grey fur.

 

Aric ordered a drink, Alderaanian Ale. Now he waited. Knowing he looked pathetic. Knowing that he was probably crazy. But he had to be sure.

 

#

 

Sihobeon stood outside Club Ufora. She had convinced Khem to stay on the ship; she had sent 2V out to do some shopping for the cult as a means to get the Dashade and the droid as far away from each other as possible. She had even given the droid the directive to help Rylee with whatever the girl needed for the cult.

 

She was nervous. She wondered if Aric remembered their plan from all those years ago. Meet up at Club Ufora. She even wore lilac. Aric had always loved her in lilac.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sihobeon walked into the cantina and spotted Aric right off. He did remember. He even remembered to wear royal blue.

 

Aric spotted Sihobeon the same moment she spotted him. He stood in time to catch Sihobeon as she ran straight into his arms.

 

“I knew it was you.” Aric’s voice came out gruffer than usual.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sihobeon buried her face in Aric’s chest.

 

“It’s ok.” Aric kissed the top of her head. “I see you finally cut your hair.”

 

Sihobeon laughed. “Yeah.”

 

Aric must’ve heard something in her answer; he gently pushed her away from him, tipped her face up. “Are you ok?”

 

“I am now.” Sihobeon sat down at the table.

 

“Why did you send me that letter?” Aric ordered himself and her a drink.

 

“Because I wasn’t sure I would survive. And I wanted you to move on.” Sihobeon looked down at her drink. “We weren’t lifemates, Aric. And we weren’t ever going to be.”

 

Aric ran his hands over his face. “I know that.” He looked away.

 

Sihobeon looked up as she felt Aric’s hand envelop one of hers. “I’m glad you’re alive, Von.”

 

Sihobeon smiled her first real smile in months. She squeezed his hand, wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

 

#

 

Jonas Balkar was an exceptional kisser. Rhiawen wondered if it was part of SIS training, to learn how to be such a good kisser. And could she take the class?

 

She and Jonas were currently tucked away in a far off corner of the spaceport. They had been walking back to Rhiawen’s ship after drinks when he had made his move and Rhiawen had been ready for it.

 

Jonas’ hands also knew what they were doing. Rhiawen panted against his lips. It wasn’t the same as Aric, but since Aric moved on then so would she.


	17. Rhiawen 16

Aric trudged back to the ship, hands in pockets, a melancholy air to his steps. He and Sihobeon were fine. She wasn’t dead. And he knew without a doubt that what he felt for her wasn’t half as strong as what he felt for Rhiawen. And Sihobeon was ok with Aric having found somebody.

 

Rounding a corner headed back to Havoc’s ship, Aric sighed and caught a whiff of something he hadn’t smelled in four weeks. Rhiawen. Sexually aroused Rhiawen.

 

Aric saw red.

 

#

 

Rhiawen tried to silence a moan as Jonas’ wonderful fingers wiggled their way into her pants to delve past the hair at the apex of her thighs.

 

“Yes.” She breathed into his ear before tugging the earlobe between her teeth.

 

Jonas’ chuckle turned into a gasp of pleasure as Rhiawen’s hand found their way to the bulge in his pants.

 

“You keep doing that and we won’t make it back to your bed.” Jonas whispered across her neck.

 

“Who says I want to wait that long?” Rhiawen ran her tongue over Jonas’ ear.

 

The only response Jonas gave was to work his fingers faster, deeper.

 

Rhiawen bit her lip, coming close to completion when Jonas was literally ripped away from her. Her eyes sprang open to see Aric pinning Jonas to the floor of the spaceport a hand around the agent’s throat, growling.

 

“Sergeant Jorgan!” Rhiawen snapped, righting her clothing.

 

Aric’s head snapped up, his pupils like slits, as he stopped mid-growl.

 

“Let Agent Balkar go.” Rhiawen stalked over to where Aric had Jonas pinned. “Right now.”

 

Aric and Rhiawen met gazes. He didn’t blink but neither did she. Finally, after what felt like hours, Aric calmed down enough to climb off Jonas.

 

“Go stand over there and wait for me.” Rhiawen pointed to fifteen feet away.

 

Aric growled but complied.

 

Rhiawen waited, watching the Cathar to make sure he followed her directions. Aric reached the directed spot and began pacing.

 

“Are you ok, Jonas?” Rhiawen asked Jonas. Shame, aggravation, anger in her voice.

 

“Is that normal?” Jonas picked himself off the floor, rubbed his neck.

 

“Something similar happened back on Ord Mantell.” Rhiawen was glad that the spaceport was empty and she and Jonas had found one of the few places in the spaceport that had no cameras.

 

“Really? That’s interesting. The other guy walk away with bruises as well?” Jonas side-eyed Rhiawen.

 

“No, he just walked away with wet pants.” Rhiawen wondered if Sergeant Hurd ever got over his run-in with Aric.

 

“Lucky guy.” Jonas mumbled. “Listen, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

 

“Thanks, Jonas. I owe you one.” Rhiawen stood on her tip toes and gave Jonas a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“No, I owe you one, Lieutenant.” Jonas stated as he wobbled off.

 

Rhiawen waited until Jonas was out of ear shot before rounding on Aric.

 

“And what the fuck was that, Sergeant?” Rhiawen stalked up to the Cathar, rage etched in every line of her body.

 

“What were you doing?” Aric hissed back, getting into Rhiawen’s face. “You have a propensity of doing obscene acts in public.”

 

“And you have one for butting in where you aren’t wanted.” Rhiawen spat through clenched teeth. “Get back on the ship, we are leaving immediately.” Rhiawen pointedly looked past Aric to the Thunderclap.

 

Aric drooped, all fight washed out of him. “Yes, sir.”

 

Rhiawen watched, anger increasing with each step Aric took away from her.


	18. Rhiawen 17

Elara bit back a yelp of alarm as Aric stalked past her, headed straight for the armory.

 

“Sergeant Dorne, are you ready to take off?” Rhiawen’s face was thunderous.

 

Elara’s eyes widened. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. We’re making orbit right now.” Rhiawen stomped up the stairs to the cockpit.

 

Elara turned to look at Aric. His face was just as thunderous and his shirt had dirt on it. Had Aric been in a fight? Aric caught Elara’s gaze before shutting the armory door. He looked like a desperate man.

 

What in the world?

 

Elara stood, confused in the main room, she had just finished giving the new droid –Fourex –the rundown of how the ship ran. She had stationed it in the debriefing room. A part of her worried that Fourex was not going to mesh well with the rest of Havoc Squad. Not because ze was a droid but because of zir personality chip. Even Elara found it slightly obnoxious but the droid didn’t seem to realize ze was saying most of the time.

 

Elara braced herself as she felt the ship move. One thing about Rhiawen, she was a phenomenal pilot, one rarely felt when the ship took off or landed –Rhiawen only used autopilot during flight never docking, landing, or taking off.

 

Elara waited until the ship evened out then proceeded to the galley. Maybe a snack while she worked on organizing the med-bay to her liking?

 

#

 

Rhiawen was not going to kill Aric Jorgan. For several reasons. There would be three witnesses –Elara, Fourex, and Seetwo. Another would be if she killed him the way she wanted then they would run out of cleaning supplies quickly and she couldn’t very well order more without raising alarming questions. Why did Havoc need that much bleach? It would look too suspicious. And the final reason –even though she didn’t openly admit it to herself –was she would miss the big stupid, interfering, nosey, jackass Cathar.

 

Rhiawen consciously unclenched her fists from around the armrests of her chair. She had been imaging wrapping her hands around Aric’s dumb throat.

 

Realizing she was trying to choke thin air, Rhiawen stuffed her hands into her hair. At least the ship was in orbit around the moon. She blinked and took a look out of the screen. Even from space Nar Shaddaa was hideous. Scoffing in disgust, Rhiawen went back to the controls. She made sure to key in the orbit, or the ship could very well drift off to Hutta and that would be a disaster. She then decided to write out her report.

 

Rhiawen knew she was avoiding the inevitable. She would have to talk to Aric at some point. But she also needed to type out her report and send it to Garza.

 

#

 

Aric stared at his datapad screen. He had locked himself in the armory, waiting for the ax to fall. What he did to Agent Balkar was inexcusable. And how he lost control –Aric groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

He had no right to do that. He had no claim on Rhiawen.

 

If he wasn’t in trouble before, he was now.

 

What type of punishment was appropriate for a subordinate that interrupted their CO’s fun time?

 

Aric looked down at his datapad screen, he had a notification showing that Elara had already typed up her report and sent it to Rhiawen.

 

Aric needed to file his report. So that’s what he did. Hopefully, the ax wouldn’t fall until he was finished.

 

#

 

Rhiawen reviewed both Elara’s and Aric’s reports on Nar Shaddaa. Neither had mentioned her flirting with Jonas. Both had mentioned Aric’s absentmindedness. So the three reports were virtually the same. Rhiawen signed off on the reports and pressed send.

Now to wait.

 

#

 

Aric looked down at his datapad. He had lost all feeling. The datapad sat in numb fingers. Vander wanted him back? Why did Vander want him back? Should he go? The situation with Rhiawen was confusing but Aric loved being in Havoc Squad. He loved taking down Imperials.

 

“Fuck.” Aric banged his head against the armory wall.

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

#

 

Rhiawen stood glaring from her quarters at the armory’s closed door. Aric had gone in there two days ago. He came out to sleep and change clothes but only after Rhiawen went to bed, this from Elara. How was he eating? Did he have rations stored in there? Was he eating the field ration bars?

 

Rhiawen did not want to admit to herself that she was becoming more worried than angry.

 

“Dorne,” Rhiawen called, pushing away from the door jam. “I am going to talk to Sergeant Jorgan, please make sure we are not disturbed for any reason.”

 

Elara stuck her head out of the media room. “What if General Garza calls, sir?”

 

“For any reason, Dorne.” Rhiawen emphasized.

 

“Yes, sir.” Elara shrunk back into the media room.

 

Rhiawen squared her shoulders, looked as intimidating as a four foot eleven inch barefoot blue alien wearing a tank top and shorts could look and marched over to the armory. She knocked once.

 

“Jorgan. We need to talk.” Rhiawen tried to sound authoritative.

 

The door opened. Rhiawen stepped in, turned towards to the control panel, closed the door, locked it. She turned back to face Aric; he was still pissed even if he did have an undercurrent of worry about his features.

 

“Sergeant,” Rhiawen started, stopped, continued, “Why did you think you had a right to rip Agent Balkar off me?” Right to the point.

 

“I don’t know, sir.” Aric was not going to yell.

 

“That is not an acceptable answer, Sergeant.” Rhiawen barked. “Why did you do it?”

 

“I don’t know, sir.” Aric couldn’t look Rhiawen in the eye.

 

“Sergeant,” Rhiawen stalked over to Aric, forced him to look her in the eye, “Why did you do it?”

 

Aric didn’t have an answer.

 

#

 

The shouting had been going on for almost a full hour now. Elara jumped as she heard another crashing noise. Whatever was happening in that armory was causing a lot of damage. She hoped it was easily repaired.

 

She decided to check the budget again and to cross check the prices of possible replacement equipment. Just in case.

 

#

 

“That is not an acceptable answer, Sergeant!” Rhiawen screamed as she punched a weapon’s rack, knocking it over; it was the third rack she had punched over. She had been asking the same question and getting the same answer for fifty minutes now. Why wouldn’t Aric just give her an answer? “It’s a fairly simple question. Answer it, and that’ll be the end of it.”

 

Aric growled.

 

“Was it because I was fucking somebody that wasn’t you?” Rhiawen lowered her voice. “Was that it? You don’t want me but nobody else can have me either? Is that it?”

 

Aric still didn’t answer but at least now he was looking at her.

 

“That’s what it is isn’t it?” Rhiawen paced to the door, turning, chewing her lip, crossing her arms, daring Aric to contradict her. “Well? Is that it?”

 

“No.” Aric ground out.

 

“Then what was the reason?” Rhiawen moved her hands to her hips.

 

“Because –,” Aric stopped.

 

“Because why, Aric?” Rhiawen cried. “What could possibly be the reason? Please just tell me. I am tired of walking around on eggshells with you.”

 

Aric met Rhiawen’s eyes; she was about to cry and Aric didn’t want to make her cry.

 

“Because you belong to me. You’re mine.” Aric closed the distance between them in two strides. Reaching out his hands to cup Rhiawen’s face he bent for a kiss. She met him halfway down.

 

Growling low in his throat, Aric slammed her against the door. Both ignored the loud booming sound it made.

 

#

 

Elara had just finished cross checking her math and the budget for the sixth time when the holoterminal began ringing.

 

“Sergeant Dorne. Hello.” General Garza appeared. “Where are Lieutenant Blithe and Sergeant Jorgan?”

 

“Lieutenant Blithe and Sergeant Jorgan are currently having a lively discussion about Sergeant Jorgan’s performance on the last mission.” Elara blanched when yet another crashing noise sounded, reverberating around the room.

 

Garza arched an eyebrow. “Yes, I read the reports on the mission. Sergeant Jorgan was distracted the entire time and that caused problems when it came to confronting some Imperials in a casino.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Elara cringed at the sound of something heavy hitting the wall.

 

“How is the budget for Havoc, if I may ask, Sergeant?” General Garza crossed her arms.

 

“The budget is very good. Completely in the black by a wide margin. If needed we could replace half the ship with how well we have budgeted.” Elara prided herself on how well she could budget and was pleasantly surprised at the way Rhiawen and Aric both knew how to budget just as well. Elara was not lying when she said they could replace half the ship if needed.

 

“Very good. I would like a budget report sent to me as soon as possible.” General Garza ignored another loud impact sound. “And do inform the lieutenant that would I wish to debrief her as soon as she and Sergeant Jorgan finish their discussion.”

 

“Yes, General, sir.” Elara saluted as Garza ended the call.

 

#

 

Aric and Rhiawen were all teeth, nails, claws, ripping fabric. It had been forever since they had been intimate. And it was amazing how satisfying the sound a shirt being ripped off was.

 

Aric held Rhiawen against the door by the sheer weight of his body. Rhiawen’s hand bunched in his shirt, tearing the fabric apart. Aric nibbling his way to Rhiawen’s shoulder, ripping the fabric away with his teeth, biting down.

 

Gasping, Rhiawen reached for the buckle on Aric’s pants as he tore the fabric of her shorts away.

 

#

 

The yelling had stopped and there hadn’t been a loud thump in a while. Elara was worried. What was happening now?

 

Elara put her ear to the armory door. A loud thud that vibrated the door had her snatching her head back.

 

She beat a hasty retreat to the crew barracks, leaving the note she had written posted to the door. Rhiawen could talk to Garza in the morning.

 

#

 

Aric had Rhiawen needy and wanting against the armory door, her legs around his waist, her clothes ripped and hanging like rags off her body, her hands pressed to the door above her head as she frantically tried to get Aric to take his clothes off.

 

Aric leaned down, licked from her shoulder to her ear, bit down on the tender lobe.

 

“Please.” Rhiawen arched against him. She was the only one practically naked and he was still wearing clothes. Sure, his shirt was ripped down the back but it had stayed on. And Rhiawen couldn’t even touch him since he had her wrists pinned above her head.

 

Aric loved it when she begged. Rhiawen was begging him. Him. Not Balkar. Aric knew that Rhiawen hadn’t begged Balkar for anything. Like Aric also knew that she hadn’t been as wet with Balkar.

 

“You want this?” Aric pressed his bulging pants to Rhiawen’s exposed center.

 

“Yes, please.” Rhiawen strained against Aric’s hand, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly, bucking in vain against the Cathar. “Please, Aric.”

 

His name, spoken in that way. Aric groaned, took her lips in a harsh kiss, ripped his pants open, entered her. He moaned into her mouth as her wet heat enveloped him. Gods, but she felt so good.

 

Aric’s free hand trailed to her hips, to her chest, to tweak a nipple. Nibbling her bottom lip, he reveled in her heat, how wonderful it felt around him. Rhiawen’s mouth formed an O as Aric nibbled down her neck to bite and lick the spot he had Marked all those times before. It had become rather sensitive and her shivers of delight made Aric’s cock grow harder. Rhiawen moved her hips, urging Aric to begin moving.

 

“Are you sorry?” Aric hissed, increasing the pressure of his fingers on her nipple, pressing her harder against the door.

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen hissed in return, hips gyrating against him.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Aric bit the top of her ear.

 

“I’m sorry for trying to fuck Balkar.” Rhiawen gasped, her admission earning movement from Aric as he pulled out just enough before sliding back into her.

 

“Trying?” Aric gentled his hand on her breast. “You didn’t actually fuck him?” Aric had to know. He moved his mouth to her other ear, bit down harder.

 

“We never fucked. You interrupted our only attempt.” Rhiawen could feel her muscles trembling. “I was using him as a distraction.” She moved her hips again.

 

“Then why did you try?” Aric had to know that as well.

 

“Because I thought you didn’t want me anymore. And that hurt.” Rhiawen tried to free her wrists again. This time, Aric let her. Rhiawen moved her hand to wrap around Aric’s head, pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“You’re not lying are you?” Aric broke the kiss, licked from her neck to her shoulder. “Sir?” He prompted when it didn’t seem like she’d reply.

 

“No, I’d never lie to you. I told you that back on Ord Mantell.” Rhiawen needed Aric to start moving. She needed it more than anything else in the galaxy.

 

“So you did, sir. So you did.” Aric kissed his way back to the Mark he had made, the very first time they had fucked in that alley outside the cantina on Coruscant, renewed every time since. Biting down, hard enough to bruise, not hard enough to draw blood, he finally began to move.

 

Rhiawen cooed in delight, pulling Aric in for another kiss. “Hah vuti seo cart vah*.” She whispered across his lips, before kissing him.

 

Something in Aric’s chest grew warm. He hadn’t a clue what Rhiawen had told him and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Rhiawen was his. Willingly his. All his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah vuti seo cart vah - It'll always be you


	19. Rhiawen 18

Rhiawen lay pressed into her mattress under Aric’s weight. Elara was off the ship and the two of them had decided to take full advantage of their renewed physical relationship with the medic’s absence. Aric lay on top of her, his nose buried in Rhiawen’s hair, his hands gripping her back. Rhiawen nuzzled his neck, her hand stroking his back.

 

Aric purred. “That feels wonderful.” He sighed into her hair.

 

“You aren’t as heavy as you look.” Rhiawen nipped Aric’s neck.

 

Aric trilled low in his throat. “None of that. Let me just hold you.” He snuggled closer to Rhiawen.

 

Sighing happiness, she began petting the back of Aric’s skull.

 

“Have you changed laundry detergent?” Aric’s muffled voice came from her hair.

 

“No, why?” Rhiawen breathed in Aric’s scent. It didn’t have the same effect on her as her scent did on him but he still smelled wonderful.

 

“You clothes smell different.” Aric sniffed her bed sheets, rearranging himself so he could sniff her shirt. “You smell different.”

 

“Do I?” Rhiawen giggled. “You sure it isn’t because you were separated from me for so long?” She poked his cheek.

 

“No, I sniffed your laundry during those weeks and you smell differently.” Aric blinked up at her, his head between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat.

 

“You sniffed my laundry?” Rhiawen asked.

 

Aric froze in his nuzzling. “Umm.” Shit, he had already admitted it. “Yes. Yes, I did.” He met Rhiawen’s gaze, pleading and sad. “I missed you.”

 

Rhiawen traced the scar on his face with the tip of her finger. “I understand.” She reached around, delved her hand under her pillow, pulled out one of Aric’s shirts. “I stole this from your laundry.”

 

Aric looked at his shirt. It was the shirt he used as a sleep shirt. Or was until it mysteriously disappeared just after Taris. “Are we hopeless?” He finally asked.

 

“Probably.” Rhiawen stuffed the shirt back under her pillow.

 

“I’m going to need that back.” Aric said, one of his hands cupping Rhiawen’s cheek.

 

“Why?” Rhiawen didn’t want to give the shirt back. It no longer smelled like Aric but she had gotten used to falling asleep with her head buried in his stolen shirt.

 

“So I can get my scent on it again. I’ll give it back.” Aric kissed Rhiawen’s chest just over her heart.

 

Rhiawen blushed, pleased at his thoughtfulness. “Ok.” Rhiawen moved her hand to kiss Aric’s palm, her eyes warming. “Hey, let me up for a second.” She wiggled out of Aric’s arms before he could answer. Rhiawen hopped out of bed, went over to her laundry basket and pulled a shirt out, shyly walking back to the bed, she held out the shirt at Aric. “Are you going to take it or not?”

 

Aric took the shirt, wondering what was going on.

 

Rhiawen must have read the question in his eyes because she rolled her eyes, climbed back into bed, snuggled next to him, grabbed the shirt from his loose fingers, wrapped it around his neck. “Now you can sleep with something that smells like me.”

 

Aric’s heart skipped a beat before beating out an uneven tempo at her suggestion. “I’ll put it in my pillow case.” That way he could still smell Rhiawen as he drifted off to sleep and Elara would be none the wiser.

 

Rhiawen leaned in, kissing Aric on the mouth. “Bring me your shirt back quickly, k? I’ve gotten spoiled falling asleep with it each night.”

 

Aric smiled, pushing Rhiawen’s shirt under her pillow as he pulled himself more firmly atop her. “You can bet on it.” He growled, taking her lips in a searing kiss.

 

#

 

Elara thought she heard Rhiawen and Aric in Rhiawen’s room but that couldn’t be right. Could it? The two of them were awfully close. Not that it was any of Elara’s business. Rhiawen seemed to be one of those commanders that were close to her entire squad. Rhiawen joked and included Elara in on her jokes often. Most of the time the jokes involved teasing Aric until the Cathar did his species’ version of a flush.

 

Elara had often wondered if there was more to the Lieutenant’s relationship with the Cathar than standard military. Elara had been told by Rhiawen that the lieutenant and Aric had met each other previously, before Rhiawen was assigned to Havoc and Aric was assigned to Ord Mantell. Elara chalked up their familiarity to that fact. But lately, she wasn’t so sure.

 

The night of their massive argument –that resulted in several broken weapon’s racks, bruises, and torn clothing –Elara could have sworn that she saw Rhiawen and Aric kiss before both went to their separate bunks. It made Elara wish that she hadn’t chosen the bunk in full view of the main room. Also made her wish that she wasn’t a light sleeper, she had a feeling she wasn’t supposed to have seen the sergeant carrying a mostly naked Rhiawen in his arms to the entrance of the CO’s quarters before depositing the younger woman and giving her a kiss that had both panting within seconds.

 

Elara was glad, however, that she could feign sleep good enough to fool a Cathar. She hadn’t imagined Aric humming happily to himself as he got ready for bed.

 

Was the lieutenant and Sergeant Jorgan fraternizing? Elara shook her head as she went off to find Seetoo and Fourex, she would need the droids’ help moving the boxes that would be arriving shortly. It was none of Elara’s business if Rhiawen and Aric were fraternizing. It obviously didn’t affect the job. Aric still did his job even if he was distracted back on Nar Shaddaa. Which was a non sequitur; Aric had been distracted by seeing an ex-girlfriend, nothing to do with Rhiawen.

 

“Seetoo, could you be ready to help me move boxes in two hours?” Elara looked at her chrono, ignoring the sounds of muffled moaning coming from Rhiawen’s room.

 

“Yes, Sergeant. I would be delighted.” Seetoo chimed happily, always glad to be of some use other than cleaning and ship maintenance.

 

“Excellent. Let me go ask, Fourex.” Elara smiled at the protocol droid before taking herself to the conference room. “Fourex.” She called, making sure not to surprise the droid. The war droid was jumpy, and Elara had made the mistake of surprising it once before, luckily, Fourex could register faces in a nanosecond and had lowered its cannon.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Dorn?” Fourex’s voice boomed.

 

“Are you free in two hours to help load some boxes that will be delivered?” Elara asked.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Sergeant!” Fourex boomed again, obviously pleased to be asked to help.

 

“Wonderful. I shall be back in two hours.” Elara nodded at the droid, quickly leaving the ship, the sounds of muffled moans and growling following behind her.

 

#

 

Rhiawen gyrated her hips against Aric’s mouth, his tongue delving deep into her core as she clutched the wall in front of her, fingers squeaking as they slide over the smooth surface. One of Aric’s hands holding her in place over his face as the other tweaked and teased her nipples. She was unsure how much longer she was going to last, then Aric started purring, his purrs vibrating his tongue and by result vibrating her clit as his tongue laved, licked, penetrated her depths. Sticking his tongue deep inside her, purring harder, Rhiawen came, keening, collapsing against the wall.

 

“That is unfair that you can do that.” She panted, Aric lifted her off his face so he could position himself behind her.

 

Aric chuckled into her ear, sheathing himself in her warm heat in one thrust. “You like it.” He bit down on her ear as he started moving.

 

Rhiawen gasped in pleasure as Aric’s cock hit the perfect spot inside her. “I more than like it.”

 

Trilling low in his throat, Aric grabbed her hips, pushing into her harder and harder as he chased his own orgasm, Rhiawen’s mewls of pleasure egging him on.

 

“You gonna come again for me, sir.” Aric whispered into her ear. It was an order.

 

Rhiawen shivered. “Of course I will, Sergeant.” Pressing her ass firmer against Aric’s thrusts, a hand moving to stroke her own clit.

 

“No,” Aric growled, stealing her hand, pressing it back against the wall, his weight pushing her against the cool metal surface. “You’re going to come solely from my dick, sir.”

 

“Yes.” Rhiawen breathed, breath hitching from the implied threat in Aric’s words.

 

Chuckling, Aric sunk his teeth into her neck, remarking her as his. Aric gripped her wrists hard enough to bruise, plowing into her harder, forcing her body to smack over and over again into the wall. Rhiawen’s whimpers of pleasure driving him on.

 

Aric felt her wall clenching round him, her second orgasm on its way. “That’s right, nirakric*, come for me.” Aric nipped at the bit of neck he had been marking, his teeth causing gashes on top of the already purpled swollen, angry flesh, drawing more blood.

 

At the feel of Aric’s teeth rending her flesh, Rhiawen came, a muffle yowl torn from her throat as Aric grunted his own completion into her.

 

Panting, Aric laved his bite mark before slipping out of Rhiawen, pulling her back into his arms. Rhiawen did her own version of purring. Out of every humanoid species, Chiss were the only ones that could replicate a Cathar purr.

 

“I missed you.” Rhiawen said, falling face forward onto the mattress.

 

Aric whuffled Rhiawen’s hair, lying beside her, taking her into his arms; he watched her, listened as the sound of her breathing evened out, indicating Rhiawen had fallen asleep in his arms. Aric kissed her forehead; Rhiawen snuggled closer as a result.

 

#

 

Aric woke with a start; Elara would be back any minute permanently. He thought he had heard her an hour ago, something about needing the droids to help move heavy boxes but he had been too involved in pleasuring Rhiawen to really pay attention. Aric looked down at the sleeping Chiss in his arms, he didn’t much care either. Elara had caught him and Rhiawen kissing the night of the argument, but Aric was too pleased to care.

 

“Nirakric,” he murmured against Rhiawen’s hair. “Time to wake up.”

 

Rhiawen opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them. “Ok.” She stretched eliciting a groan of pleasure from Aric as her ass rubbed his hardening cock. All his cock needed was to be near Rhiawen and it stayed semi-hard. Rhiawen turned to face Aric, her hands trailing down to wrap around his cock. “Just one more thing, though.”

 

Aric bit the bottom of his lip, his head lolling back as Rhiawen’s deft fingers quickly worked him to a hardened state. Rhiawen chuckled, kissed her way down Aric’s body to take his cock into her mouth. Aric whimpered in pleasure as he felt Rhiawen’s warm, wet mouth envelop him. His hands snaking out to grasp Rhiawen’s hair, her head bobbing up and down his length.

 

“Sergeant.” She whispered, running her tongue over the tip, a hand fondling his balls, the other pumping him.

 

“Yes?” Aric hissed out.

 

“Use your nails.” Rhiawen sucked his cock back into her mouth.

 

Aric growled, happy to oblige. His nails unsheathing to prick her scalp as she bobbed faster, sucking harder on his cock. He could hear his own breath whistle past his teeth, his hips bucking into her mouth. Rhiawen knew all the places to press her tongue, all the ways to fondle his balls, all the ways her fingers could press his cock as she blew his brains out.

 

Pretty soon Aric felt himself coming. A muffled cry ripped from his throat as he spilled his seed into Rhiawen’s inviting mouth. Rhiawen waited until his shaft stopped quivering before she popped it out of her mouth, purring in satisfaction as she crawled back up his chest.

 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Her breath tickled his chin.

 

Aric fisted a hand in her hair, yanked her lips to his, thrust his tongue so far into her mouth he thought he hit the back of her throat. He could taste himself lingering on her tongue, he didn’t care. He was hardening again and he needed to be inside her, flipping her on her back, Aric sheathed his hard again cock inside her.

 

“You drive me insane, woman.” Aric whispered against her lips, nibbling her bottom lip, his hands pushing her legs farther apart, wrapping them higher on his back, changing the angle until he could bottom out as he pounded into her. His claws pinching her nipples, pinching her clit until she was just as wild as he.

 

Neither lasted very long, all too soon, Rhiawen and Aric were crying out their completion in each other’s wanton mouths. Even after completion, they devoured each other, tongues wrestling for control, breath mingling, panting, hands gripping firmly to frantically slide to somewhere else, Aric’s slowly softening cock still buried deep inside her, both their hips still grinding against each other. Neither satisfied.

 

At long last, Aric’s cock slipped out, having deflated enough. That didn’t stop either from grinding against each other in earnest. It had been so long.

 

Breaking the kiss, coming up for air, Aric said, “You should know, General Vander contacted me.” Aric panted, resting his forehead against Rhiawen’s. “Said he’d talked it over with the brass and finagled a way to get me back to Ord Mantell. Offered me my old post, a promotion and command of their operations there. Pretty sweet deal, overall.”

 

“I hope you turned him down.” Rhiawen kissed Aric’s chin. “You’re a part of Havoc Squad now and I won’t let you transfer.”

 

Aric chuckled, ground himself against Rhiawen again, both gasping as their sensitive nether regions tingled at the contact. “You think I’d head back to some backwater planet like Ord Mantell?” He pressed kissed to each of Rhiawen’s eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. “I’ve been hitting the Empire harder than ever since I joined Havoc Squad. I didn’t enlist to win medals or promotions. I enlisted to protect the Republic, to prove my people have a place here.”

 

“The Cathar will always have a place in the Republic.” Rhiawen shuddered against Aric, her body still wanting despite being worn out. “You’ll always have a place here.”

 

Aric looked into Rhiawen’s eyes, aware of the double meaning to her words. “I hope so.”

 

Rhiawen ran the back of her hand down Aric’s cheek. “We have to get dressed. I think Elara suspects something.”

 

“I think you’re right.” Aric kissed the tip of Rhiawen’s nose, extracted himself from her arms, began picking up their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirakic - windstorm /whirl wind


	20. Rhiawen 19

The tension was thick between the three sentient beings of Havoc as they and their prisoner boarded the spaceship. Most of the tension was between the CO, Rhiawen, and Sergeant Jorgan. Elara was just along for the awkward ride. So was Vanto Bazren, Fuse, former lieutenant of Havoc Squad. Fourex was oblivious and Elara and Fuse were rather jealous of the droid in that aspect.

 

Elara was not familiar with the way the relationship between Rhiawen and Aric Jorgan worked but Fuse was. The traitor remembered vividly all the screaming matches the two had gotten into back on Ord Mantell.

 

“Uh, Sergeant Dorne,” Fuse delicately tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Yes, Mister Bazren?” Elara flashed a nervous smile at the man; her mind working furiously at tallying and thinking about what else the Chiss and Cathar could break in this round of disagreement.

 

“Do you think it’d be best if we waited in the spaceport for my transport?” Fuse flicked his gaze over to Rhiawen and Aric.

 

“Ah. I don’t see why not.” Elara turned to inform Rhiawen of the decision, thought better of it. “Fourex, if you would come with me. We shall be waiting for Mr. Bazren’s transport in the bay.”

 

“Yes, Sergeant” Fourex boomed.

 

Elara, Fourex, and Fuse walked back down the gangplank, the ship’s door clanging shut, leaving Aric and Rhiawen alone. The remaining members of Havoc ignored each other. But it was the type of ignoring that meant they were acutely aware of the other.

 

Aric went to the training room; Rhiawen went to her quarters.

 

#

 

Elara was never more jealous of a droid than she was at the moment. The fact that Fourex could put itself in sleep mode was a luxury she did not have. Instead she had to walk on eggshells around a very livid Cathar and Chiss. Both had the right to be livid from Elara’s perspective. Aric, because he felt betrayed that Rhiawen would save Fuse, a man that betrayed her and tried to have her killed. Rhiawen because Aric -well, Elara couldn’t really formulate a reason for Rhiawen to be livid, only that the CO was.

 

“Sedatives, what are the moral and ethical ramifications of dosing your squad mates?” Elara mumbled to herself, searching through her datapad. There had to be a subsection in her military guidebook about giving sedatives to uninjured squad mates.

 

Hearing a loud crash and muffled curses, Elara got up from her seat and closed the med-bay doors. She opened another tab for a different search.

 

“Way to give troublesome patients sedatives with their knowledge.” She did not flinch as she heard what sounded like the practice weapons’ rack crash to the ground. “And check the budget as well.”

 

Shaking her head, Elara opened yet another tab on her datapad.

 

#

 

In hindsight, sparring with Rhiawen was not the best idea Aric had. Currently, he had Rhiawen pinned to the mat, hand around her throat, the other pinning her hands above her head.

 

“Yield.” He hissed as she bucked beneath him.

 

“No.” Rhiawen bucked again, folding in on herself before she bucked her hips up in an effort to dislodge the man.

 

Aric growled low in his throat, hands tightening fractionally. “Please, yield. I don’t want to actually hurt you.”

 

Rhiawen stilled, her lips curling into a sneer. “I’ll dislodge you before you can hurt me.”

 

Aric’s pupils dilated as he noticed the defiance in her posture, he growled. Challenge accepted. “So be it.”

 

Rhiawen’s eyes flashed in excitement, something primal in her reacting to Aric’s unspoken threat. Locking eyes, he didn’t see what she did or even how she did it, but the next thing Aric knew, he was on his back his hands wrapped around her throat, Rhiawen straddling him, one of her hands on his wrists, the other on his shoulder.

 

“Tell me why you’re so angry, Sergeant.” Rhiawen cooed.

 

Growling, Aric reversed their positions again, Rhiawen’s legs wrapped around his hips as he pinned her to the mat again.

 

“You rescued him.” His hands tightened again, he pressed her harder into the mat.

 

“He’s more use alive than dead.” Rhiawen adjusted herself, testing Aric’s weight.

 

He adjusted the distribution of his weight. “He tried to kill you. And his designs were used to kill loads of innocents.”

 

Rhiawen’s eyes spiked with excitement again. “Tell me what’s really bothering you, Sergeant.” She moved her hips, rubbing their nether regions together, sighing as she began hitting just the right spot.

 

Aric growled a warning, his hands tightening, Rhiawen gasped as her throat constricted. “Who is Kiredux?” It was a name he heard Rhiawen throw out several times while on the holo with Garza.

 

“He’s a friend.” Rhiawen ran her hands up his arms. “He’s only ever been a friend.”

 

Aric snapped at her fingers as they reached his face, he wasn’t in the mood to be playful.

 

“Let me show you.” Rhiawen purred. “Please, Sergeant.” One of her hands slid down to cover Aric’s fist around her throat, she made him squeeze harder.

 

That’s when he caught it, the scent of arousal, Aric dominating her was turning her on. Leaning down, he ran his nose along her cheek, scraping his teeth along her jaw before biting her earlobe. “Meet me in your quarters in thirty minutes. Bring handcuffs.”

 

Aric ground himself against her once before getting up. He walked out without looking back.

 

“Handcuffs?” Rhiawen cocked her head to the side. “Do we even have handcuffs?” Shrugging, she headed to the supply room.

 

#

 

Elara wasn’t sure if she should be worried that the noises stopped or that Rhiawen seemed to be happily humming. Even Aric looked less annoyed than he had been since Tatooine.

 

Shaking her head, she didn’t want to think about it, Elara took a shower and went to bed, suspiciously aware that Aric and Rhiawen were still awake.


	21. Rhiawen 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aric and Rhiawen are both consenting adults that like rough sex. Rhiawen enjoys being "punished" and purposely pisses Aric off.

“Sir.” Aric’s whispered words from the door drew shivers down Rhiawen’s spine.

 

“Sergeant.” Rhiawen breathed, looking over her shoulder at him.

 

His gaze raked over her naked back. Rhiawen wore nothing, he could make out every scar, every muscle, every mark he had given her, the curve of her spine as she arched her back from her position on the bed, kneeling with her legs spread far apart. Aric swallowed.

 

Stepping into the room, Aric thumbed the door closed, locking it, sound proofing it as well. He was overjoyed to have learned that the CO’s quarters could be sound proofed. Lucky for Elara because Aric planned on making Rhiawen scream until her throat was raw.

 

Rhiawen arched her back a bit more, her head lolling back and to the side showcasing the very first Mark Aric had ever given her. She internally grinned at his quick intake of breath.

 

“Sergeant.” Rhiawen whined, bending all the way back, allowing her shoulders to touch the bed, her back bowed up. “Please.” She ran her hands up from her thighs over her womanhood over her stomach, over her chest and face to fall onto the mattress just over her head, her wrists already in the handcuffs.

 

It was the sight of the handcuffs around her slender wrists that had Aric finally, finally moving towards the bed.

 

“You’re prepared, Sir.” Aric rasped a hand trailed over her chest, fondling a breast. His other hand touching the handcuffs reverently.

 

“I want to please my Sergeant.” Rhiawen’s breath hitched at the feel of Aric’s warm palms on her skin.

 

Aric hummed low in his throat, bending his head to nuzzle the grey curls at the apex of her thighs. “Do you?” His tongue snaked out, licking the triangle.

 

Rhiawen gyrated her hips at the contact. “Yes.”

 

The hand on the handcuffs wrapped around the chain, Aric sat up, yanking on the cuffs, pulling Rhiawen into a kneeling position.

 

“I find that highly doubtful, Sir.” Aric had a mad glint in his eyes as he continued pulling the cuffs upward, stretching Rhiawen’s arms as high as they could go.

 

Rhiawen began panting as her shoulders started objecting to being pulled upward. “I do, Sergeant. I always want to please you.”

 

Aric leaned in, nibbling along her jaw, his free hand scraping his claws around an ass cheek. “If you want to please me so bad then why do you do things to anger me?” He bit her earlobe hard enough to draw blood.

 

“I’m sorry I displeased you, Sergeant.” Rhiawen’s hips began gyrating on their own as Aric sucked the bloodied earlobe into his mouth.

 

“Do you feel as if you need to be reprimanded?” Aric sunk his teeth into Rhiawen’s shoulder; she hissed, arching her back more. “Sir?”

 

“Only if you see fit to, Sergeant.” Rhiawen clenched her hands together, enjoying the pain Aric was giving her.

 

“Will you accept whatever punishment I give you, Sir?” Aric licked the blood from his bite away.

 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Rhiawen breathed.

 

Aric lifted his head; studied her. Rhiawen was so aroused. The fight in the practice room only foreplay. His free hand traveled down to flick her clit, her mewl of pleasure only assured Aric that she was enjoying the pain.

 

Without speaking, Aric stood, dragged Rhiawen by the handcuffs to the wardrobe, hanging the chain over the corner of the wardrobe, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes and still her arms were stretched to their limit.

 

“Sir,” Aric hissed into her ear as he turned her to face the wardrobe, “were you aware that you could make your quarters soundproof?”

 

Rhiawen’s breath hitched in excitement, the scent of her arousal increasing. “No, Sergeant.”

 

“Before you ask, I have taken the liberty to make sure this room is soundproofed for tonight.” Aric pulled his hardened dick out slowly, rubbed the member along the cleft of Rhiawen’s ass. “Say ‘Thank you, Sergeant Jorgan for being so thoughtful’.” He smacked her ass.

 

Rhiawen moaned. “Thank you, Sergeant Jorgan for being so thoughtful.”

 

Aric took a closer step to her, he knew that she could tell he was still fully dressed, only his cock bare and rubbing against her. He wrapped his arms around her, one slid over her chest to wrap around her throat, the other slide down to rub teasing circles over her clit with a claw.

 

“You’re so wet.” He bit into the back of her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to bruise. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sir?” His claw applied more pressure on her nub.

 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Rhiawen tried to move her hips only to realize that she couldn’t get enough traction while standing on her tiptoes.

 

Aric’s hand moved from her clit to lift a leg up and place her foot on the bed. In this position, being strung up to the wardrobe, Aric wouldn’t have to bend his knees while he fucked her. He moved his hand back to tease her clit.

 

“Sir, if it gets too much, say ‘Havoc’.” Aric was ready, ready to fuck her, to make her cry out as she orgasmed around him for the first time in days. Tatooine had been awful for more than just rescuing Fuse and finally seeing the mysterious Kiredux.

 

Rhiawen nodded, too caught up in sensation to vocalize her agreement.

 

“Verbally say it, Sir.” Aric withdrew his hand from her clit. “Verbal agreement.”

 

“Agreed, Sergeant. If it gets too much I’ll say ‘Havoc’.” Rhiawen turned her head to look at her lover.

 

 Aric’s hand tightened slightly around her throat, leaning in, he licked her neck. “You taste delicious.” The hand on her clit moved to grip his throbbing shaft, he had to enter her. He carefully guided himself into her inviting warmth. “You are not allowed to cum, Sir.” He moaned as he began moving. “Not until I tell you otherwise.” He groaned as Rhiawen gripped him harder. “Understood?” He moved to nibble the back of her neck.

 

“Understood Sergeant.” Rhiawen dropped her head forward, allowing full access to her neck, forcing her throat more into Aric’s hand, cutting of a little more of her air. She moaned as the action induced a certain amount of lightheadedness.

 

Aric’s pace was slow and hard, guttural grunts from between teeth clenched around skin, hand tightening and loosing around her throat in varying degrees, his free hand roaming over her torso and body, claws out, scratching, leaving purple trails along her skin. Each trail, each squeeze, each bite forcing Rhiawen to greater heights. Soon she was a panting mass of want and need, so ready for Aric to finish so she could.

 

“I smell how ready you are, Sir.” Aric’s hand gripped her throat tighter, his free hand digging into her thigh piercing the skin.

 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Rhiawen realized she could use her leg positioned on the bed to move her hips into Aric’s thrusts. She began rolling her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

 

The hand around her throat tightened again, he growled. “Movement is not allowed, Sir.” Aric scraped a path with his canines from the back of her neck to her shoulder, welts forming.

 

“Apologies, Sergeant.” Rhiawen wheezed.

 

“Accepted, Sir.” Aric placed a tender kiss on her shoulder. “Behave, take your punishment, and I’ll reward you.”

 

Rhiawen’s answer was a needy mewl.

 

Smiling ferally, Aric picked up his pace, shoving Rhiawen’s body against the wardrobe with every thrust, the sound of flesh hitting metal followed by metal banging against metal, drowning out his grunts as he chased his orgasm. Over the sound though, Aric could pick up the very vocal Rhiawen. Her screams getting louder and louder as he humped away.

 

“Yes!” He hissed, his free hand trailing up to yank her head to the side, claws digging into her throat as he continued choking her. “Scream for me, Sir.”

 

Rhiawen screamed in Cheunh, too lost in the feeling of Aric pounding into her, his claws digging into her throat, the way he was borderline ripping her hair out, the feeling of his teeth in her skin.

 

Aric’s thrusts became frantic as he ripped more and more screams from her throat, each scream becoming more and more incoherent. When Rhiawen finally stopped forming words, he bit down on her neck one last time, entering her a final time, yowling out his completion.

 

Panting, he withdrew, releasing her neck. “Good job, Sir.” Aric kissed the back of Rhiawen’s head. She purred low in her throat. “Let me reward you.” He ran his hand over her damp hair. “Would Sir like me to reward her?” Nuzzling her neck, his hands rubbing smoothing circles on her body.

 

“If Sergeant would be so kind.” Rhiawen whispered, her throat raw, she could tell she wouldn’t be talking easily the next day.

 

Aric trilled low in his throat as he kissed and nuzzled Rhiawen’s neck and head, wrapping one arm around her waist he lifted, his other hand unhooking the cuffs from the wardrobe. Nibbling her neck, he bent her over the bed, running a hand along her spine as he straightened.

 

“Does your throat hurt, Sir?” Aric whispered, his hands massaging her thighs.

 

“Yes Sergeant.” Rhiawen whispered. Her throat was so sore.

 

“Face me.” He smacked her ass.

 

Rhiawen pushed herself up, slowly turning to face the Cathar, kneeling on the bed in front of his heated gaze.

 

“Lay on your stomach, head at the edge of the bed.” Aric crossed his arms, watching as Rhiawen did what he ordered. “Open your mouth.” His thumb ran across her jaw, her bottom lip as she complied. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, Sir. I won’t stop until I cum again.” He scratched his claws over her scalp, tangled his fingers in her hair. “Verbal agreement, Sir.”

 

Rhiawen looked up at him, at the Cathar that drove her crazy. The only man that she had wet dreams about. The only man that could get away with what he was currently doing to her. The only man she craved with every fiber of her being. “Please, fuck my mouth, Sergeant.” She whispered desperately. She needed to wrap her lips around him, feel his velvety member in her mouth, run her tongue along its tip.

 

Aric growled in pleasure, sliding his soft cock into her mouth. “Suck on it, Sir. Make it hard again.”

 

Rhiawen was only too pleased to comply, eagerly sucking his dick, laving it with her tongue, bobbing her head back and forth, occasionally humming. Pleased when he slowly started getting hard again, the increased pressure on her scalp told her when to stop. Aric did say he was going to fuck her mouth. He didn’t want her to give him a blow job.

 

Aric arranged her head how he wanted, chin just over the side of the bed, mouth as wide as it could go. Rhiawen tightened her lips around him, protecting him from her teeth.

 

“A little teeth is fine, Sir.” Aric began moving, slowly, purposely, withdrawing completely before pushing back in. Short, quick thrusts, never fully engulfing himself in her mouth.

 

Rhiawen’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. His hand gripping her hair, the other gripping her shoulder, holding her in place while he thrust into her mouth. It reminded her of earlier when he was taking her so forcibly from behind. She could feel herself getting wetter. She trilled low in her throat.

 

Aric moaned as Rhiawen began trilling in her throat, slamming himself harder, faster, further into her mouth. The feel of her teeth scraping over him, the way her trilling vibrated, her tongue pressing against his shaft, her cool skin against his warm palms.

 

Rhiawen gagged when Aric hit the back of her throat, her lips touching his pelvis. He stopped there, his grip white-knuckled, breath whistle between his teeth as he held himself in check. Then she purred, and he began moving again. Harder, faster, desperately, violently slamming himself into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat over and over again.

 

Aric couldn’t have been gentle even if he wanted to. Rhiawen’s mouth, the way she purred and trilled simultaneously, rolled her tongue against his most sensitive spot, drove him insane.

 

“Ngh, gods, Sir.” Aric panted, pounding into her inviting mouth. “I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna swallow all of it. Swallow it down like a dutiful soldier.” He was close. So close. He only needed a little extra to throw him over the edge.

 

Rhiawen sensed how close he was to popping. Acting on instinct, she bit down just enough, allowing his cock to scrape against more of her teeth as her lips tightened, her tongue pressing firmer against him.

 

Aric cried out, the feeling of teeth on his cock pushing him over the edge. He forced himself into her mouth one last time, shooting his seed straight down her throat.

 

Rhiawen gagged only a little. She had swallowed Aric’s cum plenty of times but never with his dick so deep in her mouth. She felt his hands tightened on her hair, yanking her head up a little.

 

“Swallow. That’s an order, Sir.” He growled.

 

Rhiawen swallowed, milking him for everything he was worth.

 

When everything was drained, Aric withdrew. Running his hand lovingly over Rhiawen’s face, he studied her, sniffed the air. She was so wet. Dominating her really did something to her. The Cathar inside him purred, pleased at the thought he finally found a woman that accepted his more violent basic nature.

 

“Sir,” Aric breathed, cupping her face. “You’re accepting your punishment like a good soldier.”

 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Rhiawen whispered.

 

Aric smiled tenderly at her. “Is Sir ready for her reward?”

 

Rhiawen nodded. “Yes, Sergeant.”

 

Aric pulled Rhiawen into a kneeling position in front of him. “Very well.” He pushed Rhiawen onto her back, hand trailing down her chest to tweak her nipples, smiling as he heard her gasp. Hand reaching the apex of her thighs, he unsheathed his claws, flicking her clit with one hand while he inserted two fingers into her. “So wet, Sir.”

 

“Only for you, Sergeant.” Rhiawen groaned, letting her legs fall open wider.

 

“Always?” Aric bent over her, placing a leg between her thighs.

 

“Always, Sergeant.” Rhiawen bit her bottom lip, meeting Aric’s eyes as she fisted the sheets, wanting to roll her hips but knowing he didn’t want her to move.

 

“Do you want to cum, Sir?” Aric asked, scooting Rhiawen further onto the bed, climbing on the bed after her, letting his knee rub against her nether regions as he withdrew his hands.

 

Rhiawen moaned, nodded.

 

“Verbally, Sir.” Aric took his shirt off.

 

“Yes, Sergeant. I want to cum.” Rhiawen moaned.

 

“Beg.” Aric caught her gaze, made her watch as he slid his pants off.

 

“Please, Sergeant. Please make me cum.” Rhiawen pleaded.

 

“Aric.” Aric rubbed his knee against her again, Rhiawen bit back a groan of pleasure at the contact. She was so ready for him.

 

“Aric.” Rhiawen drew out his name into a breathy moan. “Please make me cum, Aric.”

 

“With pleasure, Rhiawen.” Aric grabbed Rhiawen’s hips, pushing her into the center of the bed, kneeling between her legs, he lifted a leg, started kissing down her thigh. “Gods, Rhiawen, you smell like heaven.” His nose nuzzled her. Rhiawen mewled at the contact. “Ready for me, too.”

 

“Always, Aric.” Rhiawen sobbed. “I’m always ready for you.”

 

“Always?” Aric purred, licking next to her entrance.

 

“Always.” Rhiawen pleaded.

 

Finally, finally, finally, Aric licked her clit, drawing circles around the engorged sensitive nub with his rough tongue. A scream of pleasure ripped itself from Rhiawen’s throat.

 

There was nothing more Aric enjoyed doing than making Rhiawen scream in pleasure. Shooting Imperials was a close second but pleasuring Rhiawen was his favorite pastime. It didn’t matter if it was sexually or even just letting her have the last chocolate ration bar or fixing her a cup of caf. He lived to make her happy.

 

Rhiawen moved her hands to cup the back of Aric’s head only to remember she was wearing handcuffs. Aric undid the cuffs before quickly trailing his hands up her torso to tease her breasts as he licked, teased, sucked her brains out.

 

“Ei ravri’ihah*! Bavrcso cseah*!” Rhiawen’s hips started gyrating, riding his face as Aric discovered the perfect spot. “K’ir nah vitcehah*!” Her hands gripped the back of his head.

 

Aric purred, he had gotten her to speak in Cheunh again. He was so close to his goal. At Rhiawen’s hitching breath, he increased the frequency of his purrs, his tongue twirling around inside her before darting out to twirl around her clit, back and forth as she rode his face.

 

“Aric, cseo k’ascah*!” Rhiawen gasped.

 

Aric pinched her nipples with his claws, as he withdrew his tongue from her depths to harshly lave her bundle of nerves, scraping his teeth along her lower lips as he did so.

 

Rhiawen cried out her release. Aric licked and sucked up her juices, smirking to himself as he drew more tremors from her body as he did so.

 

Crawling up her body to pull her into his arms, he kissed her temple. “You taste delicious.”

 

Rhiawen sighed, content, snuggled up next to him.

 

#

 

Elara had awoken to a rather loud rhythmic banging noise.

 

“What in the fuck is that awful noise?” She murmured to herself. Glancing over at Aric’s bunk, she noticed his absence. Narrowing her eyes, Elara thought. “Sergeant Jorgan is not in his bunk. There is a rather loud rhythmic banging noise coming from the Lieutenant’s room.” Her brain worked furiously as it tried to swipe away the fog of sleep. “They are fraternizing.” The realization hit Elara. It didn’t hit her hard as she had suspected something like this for some time, so it wasn’t a surprise per se, but it was still shocking. Rhiawen and Aric?

 

She listened as the rhythmic banging noise eventually stopped. “Please, please, please, don’t let them have broken something else.” Elara prayed. She couldn’t even begin to think what kind of excuse she would give Command if something got broken during Rhiawen’s and Aric’s wild make-up sex. For the former Imperial realized that was exactly what was happening between the other two members of Havoc. “Oh, gods.” She rubbed her face with her hands. “We are going to have to have a conversation about birth control and appropriate noise levels after a certain time.”

 

Elara didn’t care that her CO and compatriot were fucking, sleeping together, in a relationship, whatever. What she did care about was being able to sleep and making sure there were no surprises.

 

When the rhythmic noises didn’t continue, Elara sighed, rolled over to her side. “They better not making any more godsdamn noise.” She grumbled, burrowing back into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiawen is speaking in Cheunh.
> 
> Ei ravri'ihah - oh fuck
> 
> Bavrcso cseah - right there
> 
> K'ir nah vitcehah - don't stop
> 
> Cseo k'ascah - so close
> 
> If you'd like to translate stuff in Cheunh for funsies or for your own writing then I use http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php  
> There's a drop down menu which allows you to pick different languages. Liek Cathar and Mando'a


	22. Rhiawen 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Elara. lolol

Elara looked at the cuff marks around her squad mates’ wrists, noted the cuts and bruises. Her critical gaze flickered to the two cups of tea both were currently drinking. Narrowing her eyes, Elara began tapping her stylus against her datapad as she waited for her two friends to come clean about their activities.

 

Aric glanced sheepishly at Elara, embarrassed that the medic had caught him coming out of Rhiawen’s room.

 

Rhiawen wasn’t embarrassed. At all. If anything, she seemed to be relieved. Relieved that she didn’t have to sneak around.

 

Elara sighed. “Sir, Sergeant Jorgan, would either of you care to explain what I witnessed this morning?”

 

The former Imperial was alluding to the fact that when she caught Aric coming out of Rhiawen’s room, she had also witnessed Rhiawen wrap her arms around Aric before fondling him as Aric purred. The Cathar had then turned to pin Rhiawen to the doorjamb, both grinding against each other.

 

“I don’t see what needs explaining, Dorne.” Rhiawen took a sip of tea, continued checking email. “It’s fairly obvious that Sergeant Jorgan and I are fucking.”

 

Aric rolled his eyes, glaring at the Chiss. “I believe Dorne is asking if we’re in a relationship, if it counts as fraternizing, and how long it’s been taking place.” He flicked his gaze to Elara to make sure what he said was true.

 

Elara chewed her top lip, her stylus tapping rapidly on her datapad. “Sergeant Jorgan is correct, sir.” She really hoped it wasn’t fraternization. She hoped she wouldn’t have to report it. Elara had grown rather fond of both Aric and Rhiawen. Elara especially liked the mandatory squad bonding movie night they had in place.

 

Rhiawen met Elara’s gaze, cocked her head to the side. “Is your main problem the possibility that Jorgan is fucking me so he could get a promotion in the future?”

 

“Yes.” Elara could feel a headache beginning to develop. She loved Rhiawen, she admired the Chiss and how well Rhiawen did her job, but Rhiawen was too much sometimes.

 

Rhiawen slowly nodded. Turned to study Aric. “Well, I’m not fucking Jorgan to further my career. Never did. We met in a cantina three years ago while I was at the academy, I’m assuming he was about to be sent to Ord Mantell. We met again on Ord Mantell and picked up where we left off. We then fucked instead of beating the shit out of each other right after the defection. And every time we have an argument, we fuck each other senseless.” She shrugged, turning back to Elara. “Or, at least that’s my perspective.”

 

Aric choked on his tea, Rhiawen hit his back to help end his coughing fit. “Is that all we are to you?” He looked incredibly at his CO.

 

“I said it was my perspective.” Rhiawen pinched the bridge of her nose. “I never said it was what I wanted.”

 

Aric’s hand rubbed his chest over his heart. That annoying warmth was back. “Are you implying that you’d like to be an actual couple? With me?”

 

Rhiawen placed her datapad on the table, her tea cup back on its saucer, turned to face Aric fully. Both had forgotten Elara was in the room. Neither had discussed what they were, what the other wanted. Did she want a relationship with Aric? To be his girlfriend –to use a term from her academy days. To date him. To be in a committed relationship. “Only if it’s what you want. I’d be fine with only fucking you if that’s all you wanted to give.”

 

Aric sputtered, opening and closing his mouth at Rhiawen’s confession. She wouldn’t mind being his girlfriend, his partner, a participant in a monogamous relationship. Did he want to be her boyfriend? Did he want to take that leap? It wasn’t that he had never had a girlfriend before. It was just, well, he didn’t know what he and Rhiawen were. Maybe they did need a label. He did know that he wanted more than just a fuck buddy out of her though. “I wouldn’t mind being in a committed relationship with you. I think I’d enjoy it.”

 

 Rhiawen smiled slightly. “I’d enjoy it too.”

 

Upon seeing a slight blush spread across Rhiawen’s cheeks, Aric leaned forward, crushing her lips under his, hands tangling in her hair as her arms circled his neck. When Rhiawen’s mouth opened allowing Aric’s tongue to plunge in, both let out a moan, deepening the kiss.

 

Elara stared wide eyed as her squad mates had the most awkward conversation about getting into a relationship with each other she had ever seen. When Aric began pressing Rhiawen into the bench, Elara cleared her throat.

 

“Excuse me!” Elara yelled when clearing her throat didn’t work.

 

Aric and Rhiawen broke apart, guiltily looking at Elara, they had completely forgotten the former Imperial was a witness.

 

“Now, I have no problem with you two being in a relationship.” She held up a hand to halt all conversation. “If Sergeant Jorgan can prove to me that he isn’t doing this to get a promotion in the future.”

 

Rhiawen turned a critical eye up at Aric. “Yeah, Jorgan.” There was a sparkle in her eye. As if to say that Aric better have damn good evidence that he isn’t using Rhiawen. It wasn’t that Rhiawen thought that Aric was using her, it was that she and Aric had to prove to Elara that the Cathar wasn’t using Rhiawen.

 

Aric frowned down at Rhiawen, the woman still in his arms, as he tried to think of a way to explain his perspective to the medic. Thinking, Aric shook his head as Rhiawen’s finger tips found the tip of his ear. He growled in warning, which the Chiss promptly ignored, smirking up at him.

 

“Rhiawen,” Aric paused, closing his eyes at Rhiawen’s continued attack of his ear. “She accepts all my quirks.” He turned his head, biting into Rhiawen’s wrist, sucking on the flesh. “She is the first person I have been able to truly be myself with. And that is important to my species.” Aric trilled low in his throat as he licked Rhiawen’s wrist, nibbling on the skin. Rhiawen’s breath stuttering at the contact.

 

Elara blushed at her squad mates. Neither cared that there was a possible witness. But what Aric said made sense. Cathar were a highly volatile violent species, they needed some form of release on a regular basis. It was why most free Cathar were body guards, or they joined the military. But since Aric chose sniper as his preferred fighting style in the military, he’d need another outlet and judging by Rhiawen’s current bruising, he found it. Elara’s brain skipped over the fact that her friends enjoyed rough sex, she didn’t want to think about it nor did she need the mental images. The sight of them dry humping each other was enough.

 

Elara arched an eyebrow. Rhiawen was Chiss and sturdier than normal humans, so she could take whatever Aric dished out.

 

Sighing, Elara capitulated. “Alright. I accept both your reasons. I shall make sure that the ship is stocked properly for your activities.” She closed her eyes as she really didn’t want to see Aric giving Rhiawen’s wrist a hickey. “But I must insist that you keep all noisy --,” she paused again, trying to find a word that wasn’t ‘fucking’ –she refused to say that word, “pursuits to during waking times.”

 

Rhiawen had the decency to blush. “Apologies, Dorne.”

 

“Yes, apologies Dorne.” Aric smirked. He felt bad he kept the medic awake with the noise, but he didn’t feel sorry for how he used the wardrobe.

 

Elara huffed, readied her things to leave the galley, and stood. “If you will excuse me. I have actual work that needs to be done.”

 

Rhiawen and Aric’s snickers followed her into the main room.

 

#

 

Rhiawen buried her face in her pillow, relaxed. Having Elara aware of Rhiawen’s and Aric’s relationship was freeing; no more hiding, no more worry.

 

“You sound happy.” Aric’s hand slid over her bare hips, down her legs, pulling her hips into the air as he spread her legs.

 

“I am happy.” Rhiawen turned her head to look at him. “It’s a relief not to hide our relationship while we’re in the ship.” Arching into Aric’s hand as it ran down her spine. “Don’t you agree?” She looked over her shoulder at the Cathar as he lined himself up to her entrance.

 

“I do,” Aric slowly pushed himself into her heat, “agree –ngh, you feel so fucking good –it’s just weird somebody other than your sister –oh gods –knows about us.” He panted, having fully entered her finally.

 

“Did you sound proof the room?” Rhiawen rolled her hips, bringing her hands up to the headboard, gasping at the change of angle.

 

“No.” Aric nibbled her neck. “It’s during waking hours.” His hands trailed over her back. “Plus, she’s in the shower. We have about thirty minutes before she’ll be able to hear us.”

 

“You gonna make me scream?” Rhiawen moaned as he began moving.

 

“Damn right I’m gonna make you scream.” Aric bit her shoulder, one hand tweaking her nipples while the other went to rub torturous circles on her clit. “Scream for me.”

 

#

 

Elara felt the hot warm wash over her. Finding out her squad mates were in an illicit affair had given her a headache and finding yet still more things not filed away properly in the med-bay had confounded it.

 

“Why?” Elara sat on the shower stall floor, the hot water cascading over her body. “How hard is it to properly file and put away medical supplies?”

 

#

 

Rowenda paused in her reading as she felt something through their bond from Rhiawen. The Jedi Chiss closed her eyes, opening her end of the link to try and figure out why Rhiawen would be feeling excited-content-happy-love all at once.

 

All Rowenda caught was the feeling of a moan and caught the colors of red mixed with yellow as well as a thumb ghosting over her clit before she severed the connection.

 

“Oh.” Rowenda placed her hands to her cheeks.

 

 _You’re jealous._ Rowenda’s mind sneered at her. _You wish you had that._

 

 _I’m a Jedi. It’s not meant for me._ Rowenda frowned back at her mind.

 

_We both know that’s a lie. You’ve begun developing a red line lately._

 

Rowenda blinked, trying to ignore her thoughts. She had been developing a red line, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t, and it was doubtful she’d ever meet the person that red line went to.


	23. Rhiawen 22

Rhiawen tilted her head to the side, allowing Aric free reign over her neck, a needy moan escaping her lips as the Cathar pinned her to the wall of the armory. Havoc was orbiting Alderaan and tonight was the last night Rhiawen and Aric could be intimate. They had an unspoken agreed upon rule that they were never intimate during missions, only before and after.

 

Rhiawen hated that fact but maybe they could find time after they took care of Gearbox to fuck in a meadow.

 

Rhiawen gasped as she felt Aric’s teeth sink into her neck.

 

“Aric!” Her breathy moan filled the small room. “Please.”

 

Aric growled, his hands going to grip her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Say it!” He whispered against her neck.

 

“Please, make me scream.” Rhiawen’s nails raked down his back.

 

“Anything for you.” Aric ripped her panties off, her shorts were safely thrown over a chair out of respect for Elara who kept complaining about the amount of ripped fatigues Rhiawen and Aric went through.

 

“Yes!” Rhiawen hissed as Aric slammed into her. “Ngh, Aric! Harder!”

 

Aric obliged, slamming into her his hand sneaking down to pinch her clit between his claws.

 

Rhiawen gasped, loving the pleasure pain threshold she was in. She could feel her body readying for an orgasm when the feeling of intense panic filtered through her mind. That wasn’t her.

 

“Aric, stop.” Rhiawen gasped, losing her high as the panic was quickly followed by doubt and fear.

 

Aric stopped. “Is everything ok?” His hands quickly went over her body as he sniffed her, checking for injuries, he had to make sure she was ok.

 

“Something’s wrong with Wen.” Rhiawen explained.

 

Aric nodded. Carefully he withdrew, placing Rhiawen on the floor. “What’s wrong with her?” he asked as he handed her her shorts.

 

“Unsure, but she’s going to be on Alderaan.” Rhiawen pulled her shorts on. “I need to call her.” It wasn’t an apology, but it was as close to one as Aric was going to get. Rhiawen was unsure what her feelings towards the Cathar were and Rowenda always came first. Always.

 

“I’ll make some caf.” Aric kissed Rhiawen’s forehead, the first time he’d ever shown any type of affection that wasn’t sexual. He understood Rhiawen’s feelings about Rowenda.

 

Rhiawen squeezed his hand, waiting until he had his pants fully on before she unlocked the door and left the room.

 

#

 

Rhiawen paced back and forth in front of the holoterminal, waiting for her sister to answer.

 

“Rhiawen?” Rowenda sounded like she just woke up.

 

“You were having a nightmare?” Rhiawen cocked her head to the side, studying her twin.

 

“No,” Rowenda shook her head, “I was trying to meditate.”

 

Rhiawen heard fabric rustle as the image moved, Rowenda was climbing out of bed and heading towards a private area.

 

“Why are you on Alderaan?” Rhiawen asked as soon as Rowenda sat down, straightening the holo.

 

Rowenda sighed. “Master Syo asked me to help lift a temple out of some lake.” Leave it to Rhiawen to pick up more information through the bond than the usual. Rowenda must be very discombobulated.

 

Rhiawen narrowed her eyes. She never really liked Master Syo, but she also realized she never really liked any of the Masters other than Master Orgus. “Are you alone?”

 

Subtext: were other Jedi sent with you?

 

“I’m alone.” Rowenda’s gaze slid away from Rhiawen’s for a second.

 

Subtext: Finn is still stuck on Coruscant.

 

Rhiawen breathed a sigh of relief. “We should get together while planetside.”

 

Aric’s arm wrapped around her waist as he set two cups of caf on the holoterminal.

 

“Jedi Rowenda.” Aric greeted, resting his chin on Rhiawen’s shoulder.

 

Rhiawen and Rowenda locked eyes. Aric had never been openly affectionate, the one time in front of Elara after the medic had caught Aric and Rhiawen was a fluke.

 

“Sergeant Jorgan.” Rowenda smiled at the older man. Pleased to see that the red line connecting her sister and the Cathar was stronger.

 

“So, will we get to see you planetside?” Aric asked.

 

We? Rowenda and Rhiawen shared another look.

 

“Yes, I can meet you at the spaceport if you’d like. The temple isn’t too far away from the Organa residence.” Rowenda said, looking forward to seeing her sister and Aric again.

 

“You can meet Dorne.” Rhiawen offered, realizing that her sister had yet to meet Havoc’s medic. “And Fourex.”

 

“Fourex?” Rowenda shook her head.

 

“My battle droid. All fancy. Done up real nice.” Rhiawen winked.

 

Rowenda giggled. “I’ll look forward to it, I guess.”

 

Aric kissed Rhiawen’s neck, letting her go. “See you in bed.” He picked up one of the cups and walked into Rhiawen’s quarters.

 

Rowenda arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, especially when she noticed her sister’s embarrassed confusion. Rowenda got the distinct impression Aric had never done that before.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rhiawen asked after the door to her room closed.

 

“Csohn Ronlcukn.*” Rowenda blurted out.

 

Rhiawen’s eyebrows went almost to her hairline in surprise, the cup of caf halfway to her mouth. “Csohn Ronlcukn? Vah*?”

 

Rowenda nodded, the panic she felt earlier resurfacing. “Ch’ah*.”

 

Rhiawen whistled and thought. And thought. What did a red line mean around Rowenda? “K’usco sesvio’ah Ch’atbasio*?”

 

Rowenda nodded again.

 

Rhiawen took a sip of caf, giving her body something to do while she thought. “Well, fuck, sis.”

 

Rowenda nodded again.

 

“That why you’re so panicked?” Rhiawen asked.

 

Rowenda ran a hand through her hair. “Yes.”

 

Rhiawen bobbed her head from side to side. Her sister developed a red line. “Didn’t you tell me there was a way to avoid it?”

 

Rowenda sighed. “Yeah, and that way is death. If the Force wants you to be with somebody, you’re going to be with somebody.” _Look at you and Sergeant Jorgan._ But she didn’t say that.

 

“Well, I’ll be planetside so if you get worried or frightened or anything, I’ll come get you.” Rhiawen wasn’t sure an assault cannon could be used to stop her sister from falling in love but Rhiawen figured it couldn’t hurt.

 

Rowenda picked up the tail end of Rhiawen’s assault cannon thought and began manically giggling. Rowenda giggled so hard she had to use both hands to stifle her giggles.

 

“You can’t just shoot people willy-nilly, Rhia.” Rowenda gasped.

 

“If it’ll stop somebody from falling in love with you, I can damn well try.” Rhiawen held onto her laughter, barely.

 

Rowenda snorted. “I love you. I have to go. I’ll meet you in the spaceport, ok?”

 

Rhiawen nodded. “Love you too. And ok. See you when we make landfall.”

 

Rowenda nodded, still giggling, ended the call.

 

Rhiawen sighed, picked up her caf and walked into her room to see Aric propped up on her bed, in her spot, reading a book.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rhiawen asked, closing and locking her door.

 

“Getting ready for snuggling. Obviously.” Aric flicked a look at her before going back to reading.

 

“Oh, obviously.” Rhiawen shook her head.

 

Crossing the room, she placed her cup of caf on the bedside table and crawled into bed. She studied the very comfortable grey Cathar in her bed before reaching a decision. Quick as can be, she yanked one of the pillows propping Aric up out from under him.

 

“Hey!” Aric cried indignantly as he dropped the book on the floor.

 

“What?” Rhiawen asked innocently. “This is my favorite pillow.”

 

“Right, of course. Sure.” Aric sighed, bending to pick up the book, placing it on the bedside table.

 

Aric got comfortable, now that Rhiawen was in bed with him, he didn’t need the book. “Everything fine with your sister?” He asked as Rhiawen snuggled up next to him, her body curling around his, her head on his chest. Favorite pillow indeed.

 

“She’s panicking. Something to do with how she’s developing a red line and that’s bad because that means romantic love and she can’t have that because she’s a Jedi.” Rhiawen yawned, one of her hands going to wrap itself around Aric’s neck.

 

“What?” Aric hit the buttons, turning off the room’s lights.

 

“I’ll explain it in the morning.” Rhianwen yawned again. Kissing his chest, she snuggled closer. “Night.”

 

His lips curved into a smile, kissing her hair, his hands holding her close to him. “Night.”

 

#

 

Rowenda lay awake in her bed. The call from Rhiawen did help. And she felt bad that she interrupted her twin’s fun time with Aric, but she was so glad her sister called.

 

Rowenda, still partially connected to Rhiawen due to the shortened distance between them, picked up love-comfort-happiness and felt a pang of jealousy. Rhiawen and Aric Jorgan were snuggling while they slept. Rowenda was sure that her sister didn’t realize and neither did Aric, but their relationship changed by that simple act.

 

“Shut up!” Rowenda hissed at her thoughts.


	24. Rhiawen 23

Rhiawan woke gasping, Aric’s rough tongue licking the inside of her thigh.

 

“Aric!” She stuttered.

 

“We haven’t made planetside, we aren’t on mission yet.” His voice was rough with sleep and husky with need.

 

Rhiawen opened her legs wider, figuring Aric woke with a hard-on.

 

“Mphf.” Rhiawen stuffed a hand in her mouth as Aric kissed and licked his way to her center.

 

Taking a massive whiff of the pheromones wafting off Rhiawen’s skin, Aric closed his eyes finding her clit by memory alone.

 

Rhiawen arched off the bed, hand falling from her lips to fist in the sheets. Aric’s tongue and teeth were everywhere on her nether lips. One minute laving her bundle of nerves the next thrusting into her.

 

“Aric!” Rhiawen whined, hips gyrating against his face. “Please!”

 

Aric sucked her clit into his mouth one last time before licking, nipping, and kissing up her body, bypassing her hardened nipples to nibble on her neck.

 

“Please what?” Aric licked the shell of her ear.

 

Rhiawen could feel his hard member at her entrance. “Please fuck me.” She flexed her hips, wanting, needing Aric inside of her.

 

Stealing her lips in a kiss, Aric slammed into her, her cry swallowed by his mouth.

 

#

 

Rowenda woke up blushing, sure in the belief that Aric had slept in Rhiawen’s bed so they could have morning sex.

 

Which lead to Rowenda’s current predicament, horny and no way to alleviate the ache in her pants.

 

“Jedi Rowenda, are you alright?” Jedi Master Quilb inquired.

 

Jumping guiltily, Rowenda smiled. “Yes, Master Quilb, thank you.” She didn’t fully meet his eyes. Master Quilb was a Cathar and she was sure he could scent what was happening to Rowenda at the moment.

 

“How is your sister?” Master Quilb rather liked Rhiawen, Rowenda and her twin had always been some of his favorite students.

 

“She is well. I’m meeting her at the spaceport actually.” Rowenda stammered out.

 

“Ah.” Understanding dawned on Master Quilb’s face. Being a Cathar, he too had a Force sensitive twin and knew exactly that Rowenda was suffering from the twin’s Force bond. “Do tell your sister hello for me.”

 

“I will.” Rowenda bowed her head and quickly left, too embarrassed to linger.

 

#

 

Rhiawen couldn’t stop grinning. Morning sex. She had actually had morning sex. It was the second time such a situation had occurred and both times with Aric.

 

“Sir, are you feeling alright?” Elara asked, gazing shifting from Aric to Rhiawen as they walked through the spaceport.

 

“I’m fine, Dorne.” Rhiawen flashed a brighter smile at the medic. “Had an excellent morning.”

 

Elara looked closer at Rhiawen’s and Aric’s expressions. The former Imperial hadn’t been too surprised to see Aric leaving Rhiawen’s room but what she had been surprised over was the way the two interacted with each other since. Both Aric and Rhiawen seemed calmer than usual.

 

“Of course, sir.” Elara said, shrugging.

 

Flashing another smile, Rhiawen began turning her head every which way, looking for her twin.

 

“Where is she?” Rhiawen frowned.

 

“Rhiawen!” A voice exactly like Rhiawen’s shouted.

 

Rhiawen whipped her head around, her lazy content smile morphing to one of acute happiness. “Rowenda!”

 

The two sisters ran towards each other, oblivious to the other occupants of the spaceport.

 

The sisters hugged, bouncing in excitement.

 

Aric chuckled and jogged to reach the two Chiss.

 

“Aric!” Rowenda cried, breaking away from Rhiawen to hug the man.

 

“Hey, squirt.” Aric patted Rowenda’s head.

 

“Are these the new members?” Rowenda asked, smiling at Elara and Fourex as the medic and droid approached the trio.

 

“Yep. This is Sergeant Elara Dorne, and M1-4X or Fourex for short.” Rhiawen gestured to Elara and Fourex respectively.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Rowenda bowed.

 

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Master Jedi!” Fourex boomed, doing his form of bowing.

 

Elara smiled at the young woman. Rowenda was the spitting image of Rhiawen, the only exception being the scar on the Jedi’s face and her long hair. “Yes, I’ve heard stories of Lieutenant Blithe’s twin. I am glad to finally put a face to the stories.”

 

Rowenda blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I promise that I only helped her set fire to the dorms two times.”

 

Elara chuckled.

 

#

 

Rhiawen and Rowenda walked along the long promenade between the spaceport and the Organa estate, it surprised both women that a family could be so rich as to own their own spaceport but apparently that was normal for Alderaanian nobles.

 

“Has the line gotten more pronounced” Rhiawen asked, kicking debris in front of her.

 

Rowenda shook her head. “No, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Rhiawen sighed. “You know I’m here for you.”

 

Rowenda nodded, lifting the piece of debris her sister was kicking and sending it whirring around their heads in the air. “I know.”

 

The twins walked in silence.

 

“Kiro gave me a beacon in case I got into trouble.” Rowenda broke the silence.

 

“How? You see him?” Rhiawen plucked the piece of debris out of the air, tossing it into the air over and over again by hand.

 

“He sent me one, made sure I picked it up before I left Coruscant.” Rowenda chewed her bottom lip, trying to find the words to admit to her sister that she failed.

 

“He knows about me and Aric doesn’t he?” Rhiawen sighed as Rowenda flinched. “It was bound to happen. You’re terrible at keeping secrets, Wen.” She wrapped an arm around her twin’s shoulders. “I’m not mad. He won’t tell the Brass.”

 

Rowenda nodded, feeling like a failure still.

 

“You’re not a failure. Cut that shit out.” Rhiawen yanked Rowenda’s hair.

 

“Ow.” Rowenda frowned at her sister.

 

“Stop thinking depressing thoughts and I won’t pull your hair.” Rhiawen nodded sagely.

 

Rowenda rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated chuckle.

 

#

 

Elara couldn’t believe her ears. Aric Jorgan was humming. Happily. He was humming happily to himself.

 

“Aric, are you humming?” Elara looked about incredulously.

 

Aric chuckled and pointed at her. “I am happy, Dorne. I tend to hum when I’m happy.”

 

Elara nodded like she understood. “Alright.”

 

She watched as Aric continued humming while he set up the command room. The Organas had given Havoc their very own suite. It came with three bedrooms, a sitting room, and the most elaborate refresher Elara had ever seen.

 

Rhiawen was talking to her twin, Fourex was patrolling the perimeter as the droid had proven to be overzealous with the Organa staff, so Elara and Aric were setting up what constituted a command center while Havoc was planetside.

 

“Aric, personal query.” Elara said after recognizing the song Aric was humming; one of the most famous love ballads that had hit the charts in both the Republic and Empire twenty years ago.

 

“Inquire away, Elara.” He shot her a quick smile.

 

“Are you falling in love with Rhiawen?” It hadn’t been that long ago that Aric and Rhiawen had awkwardly -extremely awkwardly - decided that they were in an official relationship.

 

Aric stopped humming. In fact, the man stopped everything.

 

“That is an excellent question.” Aric spoke slowly.

 

Aric bobbed his head from side to side. He thought he was in love with Sihobeon and what he felt for Rhiawen has bypassed what he felt for Sihobeon by leaps and bounds ages ago. Everytime Aric thought of Rhiawen he felt like smiling, he wanted to make her happy above all else, he loved hearing her laugh, having her next to him sleeping, waking up to her in his arms.

 

“Yes, I believe I am.” Aric decided, resuming his humming after gracing Elara with a contented smile.

 

Elara nodded slowly. “Right. Yeah. Alright then.” She blinked several times.

 

Did she just become the third wheel*?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being a third wheel: A third wheel is someone who is unnecessary to a group and is tagging along. In this case, the group usually consists of a couple and the third, superfluous person. The term third wheel is a misrepresentation of the term fifth wheel, as fifth wheel does not refer to any particular number of people in a group. One may make the argument that it is based on the idea that a bicycle has two wheels and a third wheel may be superfluous
> 
> Not at all saying Elara is a 3rd Wheel when it comes to Havoc related things. 
> 
> https://grammarist.com/idiom/fifth-wheel-vs-third-wheel/


End file.
